Gray, interrupted
by ChibiChick13
Summary: After Cana finds Gray and Juvia in a passionate moment, she decides to black mail the secret couple! Shenanigans ensue in a desperate attempt to foil Cana's plans for servitude! Situations lead to shady meetings on the dock, sexual rivalry & a sticky bar stool! Gruvia, slight NaLu. And a special guest appearance from;The Naked Man! Lemons in later chapters;D Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers:) Woo, the Gruvia fire is burning strong so here's another one.****This is just a lil one-shot I had in my head, so I wanted to put it in writing. I hope you like it:) **

**To everyone who reviewed my first story; Thank you so much:D You were all so sweet, it really inspired me to keep writing! **

**So this is not technically a lemon, but it is.. citrus-y ;D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**** If I did... it would be exactly the same, but with a lot of sex! Mwuahahaha! **

Gray swallowed hard while staring at them with an avid intensity. He just couldn't look away! Even with all the noise around him; from Natsu and Gajeel's escalating brawl, to Elfman yelling something about the glory of manliness, Gray was absolutely entranced. He hadn't moved a muscle since he first caught sight of it, remaining perfectly still with his drink clutched tightly in his hand. The party in the guild raged on despite him.

A loud screech sounded & Natsu went flying into a nearby table, smashing it to pieces. "That'll teach you to make fun of my singing, fire-breath!" Gajeel roared from the other side of the room, while his arm changed back from full iron to his normal fist of flesh and bone. With a challenging growl, Natsu hoped up to his feet and engulfed his hand in bright fire. "The truth hurts, don't it Metal-head? Why don't you write a song about how badly I'm about to kick your ass!" Releasing an intimidating war-cry, Salamander charged toward the fellow Dragon Slayer with fists blazing. But Gray didn't notice any of this, his eyes were fixed intently on his target at the table across from him.

The tantalizing sheer black lace at the top of some super sexy Fishnet thigh highs. When she crossed her long shapely legs, it made the skin tight dress she wore rise up and reveal the lacy material stretched across her supple thigh. Gray griped the handle of his beer mug tighter, 'So, hot!' It was ludicrous that something so small, was turning him on so much! All he could think about, was getting his hands on those smoking legs of hers... and possibly his mouth too. Leaning back in her chair, the dress slid up higher and he almost groaned as more of her delectable milk white thigh was exposed.

He then narrowed his eyes while he thought to himself, never once taking his gaze off her. 'That sneaky lil' tease! She knew damn well what she was doing when she put on that dress and those fucking stockings! She planned to come here tonight and sit close enough to show off her hot lingerie, but also keep a distance to where I couldn't reach out and touch her!' Gray let a low guttural sound rise up from the back of his throat, signaling his sexual frustration.

Him and Juvia had been seeing each other for almost two weeks now, and he knew just how kinky she could be. He was also well aware that she absolutely loved to tease him with her body, which infuriated and thrilled him at the same time. As the familiar itch began to grow in his mind, so did some wildly inappropriate fantasies.

Gray slightly cocked his head to the side as he pondered, 'I wonder what kind of underwear she has on?' Her sudden laughter, made the ice mage finally break his gaze from her legs and look up to her face. She was wearing her long blue hair down and her black dress dipped low enough to show a modest portion of her ample cleavage. She was laughing at something Lucy had said and they were now discussing what looked like to be a hilarious subject. But Gray could care less, he only had one thing on his mind. His eyes darted down to Juvia's naughty thighs, then up again at the sound of the blonde's shrill giggle. He glared at the celestial wizard coldly, 'Damn it Lucy, stop being a cock-block and go away!'

As he tried to telepathically tell the blonde to take a hike, the mighty Erza came strolling up behind him. She lifted her hand and gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder, but to Gray, it was more like a punch that almost knocked him over. Slightly wincing from the pain her armored hand just inflicted, the ice mage turned toward Erza who stood with her hands on her hips and a small smile on her face. "Hello Gray. What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?"

He stared blankly at the armor changing wizard, as he inwardly panicked. 'I can't tell _Erza_ that I was checking out Juvia, trying to find a way to get her alone so I can screw her senseless! Damn it, think!'

Quickly gaining his composure, he straightened himself and tried to answer in his usual cool and indifferent tone. "Oh, I was thinking 'bout that mission we just completed."

With an understanding nod of her head, she replied. "Yes, that was indeed an arduous battle."

Gray nodded in silent agreement, before a thought came to him. He quickly glanced at Lucy out of the corner of his eye and smirked to himself. "You know," he began. "I was talking to Lucy after wards and she told me how impressed she was by the way you defeated that cave monster."

Erza slightly raised her brow, intrigued and Gray grinned to himself before proceeding. "She kept going on about how amazing you were and how she wanted to learn _all_ about the techniques you used to defeat it. She said it would be good material for the novel she's working on, or something."

Titania looked somewhat surprised as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh?"

Gray let a small smile touch his lips and he continued. "Yeah, but she might deny it if you come right out and ask her about it. Poor thing was so embarrassed."

Erza had a sympathizing expression on her face, before it turned to one of determination as she squared her shoulders. "Not to worry, I will be sensitive towards her feelings. Thank you Gray."

He gave her a quick salute and she turned on her heel and marched over to the table where the girls sat. He watched in amusement, as Erza went over to Lucy and wrapped and arm around her comfortingly. The blonde's face contorted in confusion, then without warning, she was plucked from her seat and hauled away by the redheaded wizard. Juvia silently gaped as her guild mate was carried off without an explanation and she put her hand up to her mouth contemplatively. 'What was _that_ all about?' She wondered.

Suddenly a deep husky voice sounded in her ear, "Hey beautiful." A quick shiver ran through the water mage and she slowly turned her head to gaze into Gray's dark eyes that were clouded with lust. She lightly bit her lip as a blush stained her cheeks. "Gray-sama."

He gave her a dashing grin, then spoke in a rich commanding voice. "Come with me."

Her heart fluttered in response, but then she glanced around the room awkwardly. "But, everybody will see us if we leave now."

As if on cue, all the lights went out and a second later, a single spotlight shone on the stage as Mirajane appeared with her guitar. The crowd whooped and cheered as she took a seat on the stage. Juvia whipped her head up to Gray in amazement. "How, did.."

He simply grinned at her and held out his hand. "I'm just that good, babe."

She smiled warmly at him, then took his hand and let him lead the way out of the dark crowd. Swiftly, they maneuvered through the halls and soon made their way to the library. The room was dimly lit and the distant sound of Mira's song echoed through the massive space. Juvia felt large hands grasp her waist and she released a sharp gasp as she was quickly pinned to the wall behind her. Gray moved his body into hers with a low growl, letting his eyes rove over her curvy figure. She gently bit her bottom lip as her pulse began to race. "Gray-sam-" She was silenced by his lips crashing down onto hers hungrily.

A low whimper sounded from her as she wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders, pulling him closer. His hands slid down her sides and curled around to cup her ass tightly, pushing her hips into his. A light gasp parted her lips, and he angled his head before plunging his tongue into her open mouth, growling in delight. Juvia moaned into him, curling her fingers in his thick black hair and caressing his tongue with equal fervor. Fueling his passion, he snaked his fingers under her dress and pushed it up past her hips.

He then roughly grabbed the back of her thigh and lifted it up as he pushed his body into hers. Juvia moaned raggedly into his mouth while he ground his hips between her legs. Groaning low, his hand rubbed her thigh and his fingers slipped under the band of her stockings, relishing the feeling of her soft skin. Sensually, she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth while her fingers ran down his arm and grabbed his free hand.

She brought it up to her chest and placed his hand on her supple breast, which he squeezed firmly. She whimpered softly and Gray chuckled against her lips, before slipping his tongue back into her warm mouth. Juvia bucked her hips against him, which he countered by thrusting into her harder and palming her breast roughly. She mewled hungrily and raked her fingernails down his ripped abs.

Suddenly, a shrill gasp sounded from behind them, making the two pause and instantly snap their eyes open. Then, a high-pitched voice said tauntingly, "I _knew_ you two were in looove!" Panic clutched Gray and Juvia as they gaped at each other. "That voice!"

The pair whipped their heads around to see a wide-eyed and very guilty looking Happy floating in the doorway. Gray's jaw dropped open and Juvia made a tiny squeak of terror as her face flushed bright red.

A devious smile appeared on Happy's fuzzy face before he announced loudly, "I'm gonna go tell _everyone_!" And with that he flew out the door, giggling mischievously.

Gray's eyes widened comically as he dropped Juvia's leg. "Oh, Shit! Happy! Come on Juvia, we have to catch that lil' fur ball quick!"

Juvia swiftly nodded her head, "Okay!" And followed the ice mage out the door, while frantically trying to pull her dress down.

Gray spotted Happy making his way through the hallway and they began to furiously chase him down, all the while yelling demands at the feline flying above them. Happy paid them no mind and continued to soar overhead, smiling gleefully. Gray gritted his teeth in frustration and realized they were going to have to take more drastic measures.

Putting his hands together, he called out. "Ice Make: Grappling Hook!" The chain of ice went shooting up and latched onto the top of a nearby pillar. Holding it tight, Gray was launched up toward the ceiling and closed in on the blue cat. Quickly catching sight of the angry ice wizard, Happy panicked and dove down to escape his capture. Gray reached out with his hand, but missed the exceed's tail by a few inches.

Balling his fist, he cursed the cat, then suddenly lost his grip on the ice chain. "Shit!"

Juvia widened her eyes in fear, "Gray-sama!"

Reacting fast, he created a makeshift ice ramp and slid back down to the ground with ease. The water mage ran toward him smiling, just as he rose to his feet with a sigh. "Gray-sama, Juvia's so glad you're alri- ah!" Clumsily, she slipped on the fresh ice and crashed into him with a squeal.

Gray braced her with his hands, but then his foot slid out from under him and they both fell to the ground. Juvia landed on top of him with her legs splayed on either side of his waist and her long hair fell over his face. Catching sight of the ridiculous scene, Happy burst out laughing and clutched his furry sides. But because he wasn't looking ahead of him, the silly cat bonked his head on the wall and fell to the floor with a groan.

Juvia swept her hand under her hair and flipped it back so she could look at the handsome mage underneath her. A light blush dusted her cheeks when she saw the corner of his lips curl upward in a suggestive smirk. If he wasn't trying to catch a pesky fur ball at the moment, he would take advantage of this situation in the best way possible.

Blushing harder, Juvia pushed herself off of him and said nervously, "Juvia's sorry Gray-sama."

Gray sat up while chuckling to himself. "It's alright."

Rubbing the back of his head, he turned toward the end of the hall and gaped when he saw Happy on the floor with his eyes spinning dizzily. The bluenette followed his gaze and gasped when she saw the fallen feline ahead of them.

Scrambling to his feet, Gray hollered, "Quick, grab him!"

Pushing himself up on his paws, Happy shook his head wearily, then turned toward the approaching noise. His eyes bulged out in terror as he screeched. "Oh no! Gray's gonna eat me!"

Turning to fly away, he was snatched up by the ice wizard who wrapped an arm around the squirming cat. "Rrr, I'm not going to _eat_ you, Happy!"

Juvia rushed to his side and said reassuringly, "Do not worry lil' friend, we won't hurt you."

Happy looked up at them nervously "You won't?"

Gray shook his head then replied calmly, "No, of course not. Now look Happy... you can't tell _anyone_ what you just saw in the library, alright? No one, not even Natsu."

The feline looked at him puzzled. "But, Natsu's my best friend!"

Gray sighed as he lowered the cat to the ground. "I know Happy, it's just..." Stroking his chin, Gray realized he was going to have to give the fur ball some incentive to keep his mouth shut. After a moment, a mischievous grin crossed his face and he leaned towards the blue cat. "If you promise to keep quiet.. I'll give you fresh fish every day for a whole month."

The feline's eyes sparkled eagerly as he brought his front paws together with excitement. "Really?"

The ice mage nodded his head slowly. "Yes. And not just the same mackerel day in day out. Salmon, tuna, halibut, whatever you want."

Happy's eyes glistened more with each mention of fish as a trail of drool appeared on the side of his mouth.

Gray arched a single eyebrow, "Deal?"

Happy looked up at him and then raised his front paw. "Aye!"

Gray smiled in return and watched as the cat's eyes gleamed happily, "Oh sweet fish, you'll be in my dreams tonight." He said dreamily while sprouting his wings and then began floating down the hall in a daze.

Juvia smiled and stood next to Gray, watching the cat disappear down the hallway. "You really know that lil' guy's weak spot, huh?"

He gave a small "Hmph." in response, then focused his attention on the bluenette beside him. She immediately perked up when she caught sight of his dark grin and the devious spark flashing in his eyes.

He grabbed her hand then and with out a word, started leading her out the hallway. Juvia innocently tilted her head and questioned, "Gray-sama?"

He said nothing and lead her through another hallway and finally brought her to a supply closet. Getting her inside, he closed the door behind them. Pushing her toward the corner, he then grasped the back of her neck and spoke in a deep rich tone. "Where were we?" Juvia's cheeks flushed as she stared up at him, her dark eyes simmering with desire. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers before capturing them in a searing kiss. She melted into him instantly, tilting her head so his tongue could enter her hot mouth. He growled in approval and pushed her back against the shelves, running his hands up her thighs and massaging her tongue with his. She whimpered wantonly while grabbing the sides of his neck and leaned her hips into him.

He grinned to himself and pushed his hands upward, lifting her skirt above her juicy hips. With another growl he grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her thighs, delighting himself in her tiny gasp. Grabbing her ass, he lifted her up and set her on top of a barrel, then finished removing her panties. Juvia bit her bottom lip as he stuffed the garment into his pocket, then shoved her knees apart, ignoring her timid whimper. She reached out and griped the chain of his necklace, panting softly while he dipped his hand between her thighs and stroked her sensitive core. She gasped sharply, moving her body into him hungrily.

His strong fingers caressed her wet folds slowly, emitting a ragged moan from her. Gray groaned low and he positioned two fingers at her entrance, then plunged them deep inside her. She mewled loudly and bucked her hips against his hand, before breathlessly calling out his name. Gritting his teeth, he started pumping his fingers into her tight center, causing her to throw her head back and moan desperately. Leaning forward, Gray ran his tongue along her throat and then sank his teeth into her soft flesh. Juvia cried out and spasm-ed while he started moving his fingers inside her.

She ached to touch him, so she reached forward and began unfastening his belt. His cool breath on her ear, sent a shiver through her body and her hands moved with more urgency to remove his clothes. She finally yanked down his pants and boxers, then dragged her wet tongue along her hand for lubrication. Gray watched her in fascination, a devilish smirk growing on his face. She dipped her hand down and he clutched her chin making her look at him while she reached for him.

Her slender fingers wrapped around his throbbing member and he inhaled sharply, causing her to smile seductively and blush. She tightened her grip and stroked his length repeatedly, making him shudder and curse under his breath. His reaction fueled her lust and she leaned into him, sensually flicking her tongue across his lips. A deep growl emitted from him and he crashed his lips onto hers, while pushing his hand firmly against her core. Juvia moaned into his mouth and continued moving her hand back and forth.

Suddenly, from out of the darkness, came a loud; "That a boy, Gray!" Then a rough slap was delivered to Gray's exposed ass. The force jerked his body forward and he yelped in shock as Juvia's jaw dropped open. Whipping his head around, Gray yelled at the offending intruder. "Cana?! What the Fuck is wrong with you!?"

With a crazed laughter, she bolted out the door and slammed it behind her. The two could faintly hear her obnoxious voice hollering, "Wait'll people hear about _this_!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gray threw his head back and shouted angrily. "Ah, damn it!"

**The End...or is it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. Whew, what started as a simple one-shot, unexpectedly turned into a story that keeps growing! Ideas are flowing like mad crazy! :D **

**I hope you enjoy the continuation of this little story as much as I enjoyed writing it:)**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews, it really keeps me going:D**

Gray mumbled incoherently to himself while brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink. He leaned over the counter, wearing only his black boxer briefs, and placed his hand on the sink's edge to steady himself. His steely eyes narrowed while recalling the events of the previous night. 'Damn Cana, she's got some nerve thinking she can black-mail me like that!'

**Last night:**

"**So Gray, did you have fun with Juvia, you naughty boy?" **

**Gray stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he scowled at the perverted lush. **

"**Well I ****_was_****before you so rudely interrupted us!" **

**Cana snorted loudly as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Oh right, my bad! Seeing as you two were in the Top Secret supply closet, where nobody ****_ever_****goes! Gimme a break!"**

**Gray glared back at her as a low menacing growl emitted from him. "So what the hell do you want, Cana?"**

**After giving him a sly smirk, she placed her hands on her hips and replied smugly. "I want you to clean my place from top to bottom, for one month. Or I tell everyone exactly what you two were doing in there. And trust me, I will be explicit."**

**The ice mage clenched his jaw shut as he burned a hole into Cana's head with his intense glare. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." He said through gritted teeth.**

**Obviously proud of herself, Cana threw her head back and let out a rich malicious laugh.**

Gray set his toothbrush down and cupped his hand under the cool running water. After he cleaned up, he turned off the faucet and ran his fingers through his damp hair with a quiet exhale. Suddenly two small delicate hands wrapped around his waist and a soft voice came from behind him. "What is Gray-sama thinking about?"

A warm smile touched his lips as he felt Juvia's cheek press lovingly against his back. "Well, you, now." He said in a husky tone.

The bluenette smiled and placed a small kiss on his shoulder blade, before she spun around to face the ice mage. Gray smirked as she immediately started planting kisses along his chiseled torso, her hot breath fanning his skin. "Juvia was thinking about Gray-sama too." Gray's eyebrow spiked up when he recognized the lustful tone of her voice. "Oh really?"

She gazed up at him through her thick dark lashes, a hungry look shining in those deep pools of dark blue. He felt his heart twinge in response, and he softly smiled while brushing her long locks over her shoulder. "We don't have much time." He said in a low velvety voice.

She gently bit her bottom lip as her hands griped the waistband of his boxers. "Then, Juvia will be quick." She purred, then slowly sank down to her knees, brushing her lips along his six-pack abs as she descended.

Gray curled his lips upward in a mischievous grin as he looked down at her and growled out. "Not _too_ quick, I hope."

Sometime afternoon, Gray and Juvia strolled into the already bustling guild hall.

After scanning the area, Gray leaned toward Juvia. "Why don't you find a place to sit, I'm gonna go get us something to drink."

She smiled prettily and clasped her hands behind her back, showing off her full bust in the light blue summer dress she wore. "Okay." She replied happily, then all but danced over to the nearest table while humming to herself.

Gray watched the perky bluenette adoringly, before making his way over to the bar. Gajeel sat hunched over on a stool while munching on some scrap metal, and Mirajane was at her usual spot behind the counter.

Once she saw the ice mage approaching, she offered a big smile and greeted him warmly. "Good afternoon, Gray! How are you doing today?"

Gray returned the smile as he casually leaned against the bar. "Hey Mira, I'm good thanks. Could I get an iced coffee and some tea?"

Mira beamed at him, "Sure thing."

As she started making the drinks, Gray directed his gaze toward the table where Juvia sat. She was mindlessly twirling a lock of her hair while having a somewhat dreamy look on her face. Gray laughed to himself, 'There she is daydreaming again.'

Suddenly, a deep sinister chuckle caught his attention and he turned towards the noise. There was Gajeel looking directly at him with a suspicious smirk on his face.

Gray narrowed his eyes at the dragon slayer. "What's _that _look for?"

Gajeel threw him another grin before he answered in a somewhat mocking tone, "You tell me, stripper."

Gray simply glared murderously at the metal eating mage, before Mira set the two drinks down on the bar in front of him. "There you go!"

In attempts to dismiss Gajeel's accusing stare, Gray turned toward Mira and feigned a smile as he grabbed both the drinks. "Thanks Mira."

He then excused himself from the bar and headed to the table, where the water mage anxiously awaited his return. Gajeel said nothing as he turned back to his scrap metal with an amused grin on his rough features.

Gray sighed heavily and tried to brush off the little interlude at the bar as he walked up to the table. "Is everything alright, Gray-sama?"

Looking up, he saw Juvia's endearing smile and his agitation was quickly forgotten. "Yeah, it's cool. Here." He said while pushing her drink in front of her.

She perked up and claimed her passion fruit iced tea with glee. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He smiled back at her and took his seat, "Sure thing."

After taking a sip, Juvia subtly leaned toward Gray and spoke in a hushed tone. "Juvia thinks, something strange is going on."

Gray lowered his iced coffee and slightly cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

The bluenette simply motioned with her head to a table over in the corner. Gray raised his brow, then looked in the direction she was gesturing toward. His jaw immediately went slack and his eyes widened drastically.

There, in the corner, Cana sat comfortably in a chair and Natsu was on his hands and knees in front of her, serving as her foot stool. Lucy approached Cana with a drink in her hand and gave it to the brunette with a forced smile.

Cana took one look at the glass then held up her finger to the blonde. "Um Lucy, there's too much ice in this drink. Take a spoon and fish out two of the ice cubes. And also, there's no tiny umbrella in the glass. What's a Long Island Iced Tea without a tiny umbrella? Go fix it."

Lucy angrily scrunched her face and took the drink from Cana's grasp, then left to go fix it. After crossing her legs, Cana noticed some gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe and cringed. "Gross!"

She then proceeded to wipe the soiled foot onto Natsu's rear, making him turn toward the girl and yell angrily. But after she sent him a threatening glare, Salamander merely ground his teeth together and mumbled something under his breath.

Lucy returned with the drink and handed it to the demanding girl, then started to give her a shoulder massage. Cana happily sipped on her drink and lightly bounced her feet, thus digging her heels into Natsu's back. Both Natsu and Lucy had a miserable look embedded on their features, yet neither of them did anything to stop the madness.

After being temporarily stunned silent, Gray shook his head and yelled. "What the hell?! How did I not notice _this_?"

Juvia took a long sip from her tea and shrugged her shoulders. "Well Gray-sama, no offense.. but you don't even notice when you take your clothes off."

Gray slowly turned his head toward the water mage and narrowed his dark eyes. "Be good, Juvia... or I'm not gonna take you home tonight."

The bluenette gasped in shock as her hand fell away from her drink. Gray couldn't help but smile at her reaction, before shifting his attention to the scene with Cana, Natsu and Lucy.

Juvia squirmed in her seat as she let out an adorable whimper. "Juvia will be good! Gray-sama..."

Gray tried to hide his grin as the bluenette whined helplessly. 'Of course he was gonna take Juvia home with him! She was just too cute and too much fun to tease.'

'Now, about this whole thing with Cana and those two. Hmm...' Gray stroked his chin as he contemplated the peculiar situation before him.

**That night...**

Gray stood on the dock and gazed out at the dark ocean, breathing in the cool salty breeze. Beside him on the floor sat a lone cooler. There was a thick fog hanging in the air and the crescent moon gave little illumination to the night. The sound of a heavy coin being flicked repeatedly, caught the ice mage's attention. He pivoted on his foot and faced the direction the noise was coming from.

Out in the dense fog, a shadow appeared and a high-pitched voice called out to him. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Gray nodded his head as he replied calmly, "Yes."

Slowly emerging from the fog, came a small blue cat flipping a gold coin in his right paw. The feline wore a giant velvet hat that shadowed one eye, and it was adorned with a yellow plume jutting out the side of the wide brim.

A tiny grin crossed the cat's face as he asked confidently. "Do you have what I want?"

Gray's face remained placid as he answered the question flatly. "I do."

He then kicked the cooler with his boot and it slid over to the feline. The cat took a single look at the object and ceased flipping the coin. His tiny voice boomed angrily "I didn't ask for a _cooler_, you silly human!"

Gray sighed in exasperation. "The fish are _inside_ the cooler, Happy!"

The cat narrowed his eyes and said in a demanding voice. "That's Mr. Happy to you, bub!"

Rolling his eyes skyward, the ice mage answered dismissively. "Fine, whatever."

Happy looked at the cooler somewhat suspiciously then spoke. "Let's see if your story checks out!"

He reached for the cooler and opened the lid slowly. Peering inside, a bright gold light illuminated the cat's face and his eyes sparkled with pure joy as a tiny string of saliva rolled off the edge of his mouth. After a moment of adoration, Happy closed the cooler and gathered his composure, before looking back to Gray.

"Good job, slave. Now tomorrow.. I want _two_ fish in the cooler. I'm upping the ante, see?"

Gray's eye twitched in disbelief and he yelled at the feline. "Don't get greedy cat, or I'll throw your fuzzy ass into the sea!"

Happy resumed flipping his gold coin and replied in a calm voice. "That won't be necessary. Just bring the fish tomorrow night.. same place, same time." And with that, Happy grabbed the cooler with one paw, while still flicking the coin in the other paw and started to walk away.

With out turning around, Happy called to Gray, "Keep up the good work, Snowflake!"

Gray clenched his teeth furiously and shook his fist at the arrogant feline. 'Who does that fur ball think he is?!'

As the fog began to cloud the image of the cat, Gray heard the sound of a coin make a loud ***ting* **noise on the wooden planks, followed by a rolling noise. Then, Happy's shrill voice yelled. "Oh noo!"

The ice mage immediately did a face palm as he sighed heavily. "Serves me right for making a deal with a cat."

**OMG What do you think of wanna be gangster Happy? I could not get enough imagining this lil guy on a power trip, acting like a 1920's thug! Made me LOL :)**

**So anyway, don't worry I will be explaining why Natsu and Lucy are Cana's slaves. It'll all make sense I promise:) **

**I'm also thinking about adding a lemon or two 'cause, well... why not? **

**Take care everyone and thanks for your support readers, you guys are Awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the next part, I hope you like it:) **

**So in this chapter I reference a previous story I wrote called, ****Dare or dare****. I did not plan to link these two stories together, but it **

**just clicked when the idea came into my head so I decided to roll with it. And this story unintentionally became the sequel to Dare**

**or dare, so If you would like to get the full story of the flashback I mention in this one, feel free to check it out! Also, there are**

**two lemons in it, just thought I'd let you know;D But no pressure! **

**Okay, on with the story!**

Releasing a satisfied sigh, Gray rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as his sweat coated chest heaved with every ragged breath. He lifted his hand to brush away the stray bangs that clung to his forehead while his tongue grazed the fresh cut on his bottom lip. Soft nimble fingers glided across his chest and his eyes opened responsively.

"Gray-sama, is amazing." Juvia said breathlessly as she pressed her supple body against his.

A lazy smile formed on the ice mage's features and his deep voice rolled out. "You weren't so bad yourself, babe. But did you havta bite so hard?"

The bluenette lifted her head and looked up at the handsome mage beside her with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Oh no, did Juvia hurt Gray-sama?"

Gray smirked playfully then used his index finger to curl out his bottom lip, revealing the cut to her. Her blue eyes widened in horror and she promptly pushed herself forward to grasp the sides of his face. Gray smiled as she examined his lip attentively, her long wavy hair fell around her shoulders and a delicate blush tinted her cheeks.

"It's no big deal, Juvia. I've had a lot worse injuries you know." He said reassuringly.

A guilty pout formed on her pretty face as she spoke in a shameful tone. "Yes, but Juvia never inflicted any of those wounds."

Gray grinned in amusement while thinking to himself. 'Funny, she doesn't seem to remember the night when she clawed the hell out of my back with those nails of hers. Cause those bad boys stung, and left me with red scratches across my shoulders for two days. But it was so worth it.. Maybe she's freaking out cause this is the first time she's drawn blood.'

He was brought back to reality, by the sensation of her soft breasts brushing against his toned pecs. His eyebrow raised ever so slightly and he gazed up at her face. She stared at his lips while her eyes flickered with guilt and a little dash of lust.

Gray reached up and grasped the back of her head as he growled out. "I'll live."

He swiftly pulled her mouth onto his and kissed her hungrily, muffling her whimper. His thumb moved to grip her chin and pulled it down, thus opening her mouth so his tongue could slide in. Juvia moaned into him and tilted her head, giving him better access. Gray explored her mouth eagerly as his palm slid down and he cupped her large breast, growling in delight. She whimpered against his lips, urging him on as he roughly kneaded her chest. With a final squeeze, his large hand moved away from her bust and curled around to grasp her waist as their tongues wrestled passionately. After a few moments, Juvia broke the kiss to catch her breath. Gray then licked his lips, relishing the delicious taste of her. The bluenette gently sighed and started planting kisses along his strong jaw line.

Her warm breath fanning his neck as she purred. "Gray-sama has permission to punish Juvia for being too rough."

Gray smirked deviously as he teased in a low voice. "Oh, I intend to do just that."

Slyly, his hand dipped down and he administered a quick pinch to the girl's pert backside.

Juvia yelped as her body instinctively jerked forward, causing the ice mage to chuckle heartily. "Gray-sama!" She whined, then knocked his hand away with a pop of her hip.

Straightening her arms, she tried her hardest to glare threateningly at the man laying beneath her. But Gray simply cocked his head to the side and flashed his pearly white teeth in an incredibly sexy smile. Juvia felt her resolve wane as her cheeks flushed uncontrollably at the sight of him. She bit her bottom lip nervously, how could she possibly stay mad at a face like that?

Feeling she had lost the battle, the water mage averted her gaze and then laid down on his chest, resting her cheek on his pectoral muscle. Gray laughed to himself, then lifted his hand to sweep her long tresses off her shoulder. 'Damn, she's adorable.' He thought with a smile, while his fingers gently stroked her back.

After a couple minutes of peaceful silence, Gray's thoughts began to wander. And soon, his eyes narrowed with a dark determination. "Juvia, we need to do something about this whole situation with Cana."

Juvia adjusted her head so she could watch the ice mage as he continued his train of thought.

"And not to mention Happy, that lil fur ball is getting way too big for his britches. Tonight, he referred to me as his slave.. then demanded I give him two fish tomorrow instead of one!"

Juvia raised her brow in shock and tried not too laugh. Because even though to her, it was actually pretty funny, she could tell that Gray was not at all amused.

"Sounds to Juvia, like a certain kitty is on a serious power-trip." She said.

Gray nodded his head then said dangerously low. "He called me, Snowflake."

The bluenette widened her eyes in shock. "Uh oh." She squeaked.

He sighed heavily and mindlessly started fiddling with the sword pendant on his necklace, a habit he picked up whenever he was in deep thought. "I still can't believe that Cana was bossing around Natsu and Lucy like they were her slaves! It doesn't make sense, especially in Natsu's case. He has never been one to take orders without a fuss.. Except when it's Erza."

Juvia smiled to herself and nodded her head. 'Erza can be quite intimidating.' She thought.

After a moment, Juvia had a thought. "Gray-sama, what if Cana is black-mailing Natsu and Lucy, just like how she's trying to black-mail Gray-sama!"

Gray furrowed his brows contemplatively, "Well, yeah that would explain them doing whatever she wants.. but that means she has to have some dirt on - ah!"

The water mage slightly jumped at his outburst. With a knowing look, Gray turned toward Juvia. "She caught them.."

Realization struck and Juvia announced loudly, "That night!"

Gray smiled, relieved that all the pieces were starting to come together. "That has to be it!" He said with confidence.

Juvia then fell silent as a fierce blush came to her cheeks and her hand rested against her mouth.

Gray spiked his eyebrow questionably, "What is it?"

Looking up at him, Juvia's eyes sparkled with desire. "That night.. was our first time together."

Gray laughed shortly, before smirking down at the girl. "Of course, that's what you focus on. You insatiable little vixen." He said as a playful spark flashed in his eyes.

Juvia sensually licked her lips and started kissing Gray's chiseled torso as she purred wantonly. "Does Gray-sama ever think about that night?"

He grinned wickedly as his hand combed his dark hair back. "Are you kidding me? God, just thinking about that night gives me a - hey wait!"

Snapping back to reality, Gray reached out and swiftly pulled Juvia's mouth off his body. "We're getting off track here, now focus woman!"

Juvia whined in protest, then defiantly pressed her lips to Gray's thumb. "..So what's the next step?" She asked somewhat impatiently.

Gray took a moment to think, then announced his decision. "Well, if we're gonna take on Cana, we need allies. So tomorrow morning.. let's pay a visit to Natsu and Lucy."

Juvia nodded her head calmly, then suddenly pounced on the ice mage with a feral roar.

-

**The next morning... **

Gray and Juvia made their way over to Lucy's place after grabbing some breakfast at a nearby café. Gray thought it was the most logical place to look, considering how often Lucy complained about Natsu breaking into her apartment on a daily basis. Standing in front of the door, the ice mage delivered three sharp knocks and both of them waited for an answer. Inside, they could hear some rustling noises and frantic muffled voices, causing the pair to glance at each other with puzzled faces. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing a very disheveled blonde standing in front of them. Lucy's hair was tousled and the pink pajamas she wore, had some buttons fastened in the wrong holes, giving her an unusually sloppy appearance.

Her slender eyebrows furrowed once she saw the mages outside her front door and she asked curiously. "Gray? Juvia? What are you two doing here?"

Just as Gray opened his mouth to reply they heard another voice yell. "Eh, Frosty?!"

Then Natsu appeared next to Lucy in only his pants and his pink hair was messier than usual.

Gray narrowed his eyes dangerously at the dragon slayer and growled. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be pissing me off already, Natsu?"

Salamander smirked devilishly and said in a mocking tone. "Morning, noon, night, it's always a good time to bust you balls, Icy!"

The ice mage clenched his teeth angrily as he curled his fingers into a tight fist. Juvia panicked at the growing tension and quickly intervened, taking a step forward she asked. "Is this a bad time? Were Lucy and Natsu in the middle of something?"

Lucy's eyes widened as a blush came to her face. "Wha? N-No, we were just.. uh, sleeping!" The blonde stammered nervously.

Gray raised his eyebrow suspiciously, before Natsu piped up. "Yeah! I was dreaming that I had turned into a giant awesome dragon that had two heads, a-and five tails and I was a king that could break mountains in half with just my face!"

Dead silence followed, as Gray and Juvia stared blankly at the erratic Salamander. Lucy rolled her eyes exasperated before shaking her head.

Juvia and Gray glanced at each other, then the bluenette cleared her throat and attempted to break the awkward silence. "So anyway, Gray-sama and Juvia came here to discuss something important. May we come in?"

Lucy suddenly perked up, remembering her manners. "Oh! Yeah, sorry you guys, come on in." She then stepped to the side to let them pass, and when Natsu didn't budge, the blonde shoved him out of the way with an annoyed groan. Gray and Juvia walked inside and Lucy shut the door behind them. Gray quickly looked around and then turned to Natsu. "Where's Happy?"

The dragon slayer replied hurriedly. "I sent him to the store so me and Lucy could, uh, sleep!" Gray stared back at him, completely unconvinced. "Uh, huh. Look, the reason we came here this morning, is because we noticed Cana is treating you guys like her personal servants and we think we know why."

Lucy got a nervous look on her face as she asked anxiously. "W-Why?"

Juvia clasped her hands in front of her and spoke in a gentle tone. "Gray-sama and Juvia know you two are seeing each other."

A light blush dusted Lucy's cheeks and Natsu squared his shoulders as he said defensively. "What are you talkin' about?!"

Gray rolled his eyes then said flat out. "Don't play dumb. We saw you guys together."

Natsu's eyes bulged out and he asked demandingly. "Where?! The park? The rooftop of the guild? Gajeel's stool? A-" The dragon slayer was silenced by Lucy clamping her hand over his mouth while a bright blush stained her face. "Shut, up!" The blonde said in a hushed tone.

Gray and Juvia gaped in shock, before the ice mage interjected. "Uh, no.. Remember that night when we all drank with Cana and played that dare challenge? Yeah, after that, Juvia and I were at the pool and that's when we saw you and Lucy in the window together."

Realization hit Lucy as she squeaked in embarrassment and after a second, Natsu bellowed angrily. "You were spying on us?! I should have known, Gray! Not only are you a streaker, but now a streaking pervert!"

Gray growled in frustration before he yelled at Natsu. "Shut up, you pink-haired freak! We were minding our own business! We just happened to look up and saw you two in the window."

Natsu glared heatedly at the ice mage and that's when Juvia spoke up. "It's true. Juvia and Gray-sama did not intend to see you two that night. It just..happened."

Gray nodded his head, then replied. "Yeah, and then we saw Cana.."

-

**Flashback two weeks ago...**  
**Gray and Juvia's POV**

Gray and Juvia gaped in shock as the silhouettes of Natsu and Lucy thrashed wildly in the window, their moans of pleasure very faint. Then, Gray noticed something else in the window. Another silhouette with long wavy hair stood motionless behind the lovers. Gray's eyebrow twitched as he bellowed, "Who the fuck is that!?"

A couple seconds went by, before the third shadow in the window suddenly dove forward & slapped Natsu's ass while yelling, "That a boy, Natsu!"

The dragon slayer roared in pain, then turned his head to the offending silhouette & yelled, "Cana, get the Hell outta here!"

And just as quickly as she appeared, Cana's shadow vanished, the faint trace of her malevolent cackling trailed behind her.

**End of Flashback.**

Lucy whined in the back of her throat, before she said miserably. "You saw that, too?"

Gray sighed quietly. "Unfortunately."

"So is that the reason why you and Natsu are doing favors for Cana?" Juvia asked curiously.

Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other before the blonde said despondently. "I'm afraid so. She said if we didn't do what she wanted, she would tell everyone what she saw."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and said determinedly. "That's why we're here. You see, she's trying to do the exact same thing to us at the moment."

The celestial wizard looked puzzled. "I don't get it. Why is she trying to black-mail you two?"

Gray knitted his brows together. "Um, well..." He then looked at Juvia who smiled timidly at him with a bright blush staining her cheeks.

Natsu appeared very confused as he looked at the pair, but Lucy instantly gasped and jutted her index finger at them. "You two are together?!"

Gray shifted awkwardly while running his hand through his dark hair. "Well-" Lucy suddenly squealed happily causing Natsu and Gray to flinch simultaneously.

"Finally! Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" The blonde exclaimed joyously as she went over and grasped Juvia's hands with hers.

The water mage beamed at her now ex-love rival and said gleefully. "Thank you Lucy! Juvia is so excited she can finally tell someone about her and Gray-sama!"

Natsu and Gray watched in astonishment as the girls squeaked and giggled with excitement.

"So how long has this been going on?" Lucy asked.

"Tomorrow, it'll be two weeks!" The bluenette said in a high-pitched voice.

The celestial wizard gasped incredulously. "Oh my god, really?!"

Juvia nodded her head rapidly as a huge smile stretched across her face. "Yes, Juvia has never been happier! Gray-sama is the most Incredible lover!"

Lucy froze as her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my."

Meanwhile, Gray's eyes shrank to tiny orbs and his face turned as red as a cherry tomato. "Juvia.." He said in a low semi-threatening tone.

Hearing her name, the bluenette turned toward Gray while placing her hand up to her mouth innocently. "Did Juvia say something she shouldn't have?"

Gray closed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but Juvia rushed up to him with a pleading look on her face. "It's true Gray-sama! Why, Juvia had never experienced multiple orgasms till y-"

The water mage was cut off by Gray gently pinching her lips together and therefore muffling the rest of her sentence. "Okay, that's enough Juvia." Gray said with a nervous chuckle as he held her soft lips between his thumb and pointer finger.

Lucy covered her mouth to hide her smile and Natsu let out a loud snort. Lucy jabbed Natsu's ribs in order to silence him and Gray sent the dragon slayer an icy glare.

"So yes, Cana needs to be stopped. And that's why we came here to talk to you two." Gray said nonchalantly. Juvia quietly whined and Gray sent her a quick look of warning, before he moved his hand away from her mouth. She then wriggled her lips in silent defiance and Gray tried to conceal his grin, before he continued.

"I think we should work together to get incriminating evidence on Cana so she can't black-mail any of us." Gray then crossed his arms and smirked to himself. "After all, the enemy of my enemy, is my friend." He said quietly.

Natsu perked up and pointed a finger at the ice mage, accusingly. "Hey, we may not get along that great..but I wouldn't call us Enemies!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to the Salamander in a calming voice. "No, what he means.. Is that since we're all upset with Cana, it gives us a common objective."

Natsu stared blankly at the blonde. "Huh?"

Lucy sighed exasperated then lifted her hand. "Cana's goin' down!" She said while jabbing her thumb downward for emphasis.

A mischievous smirk crossed Natsu's face and he lifted his fist up in the air while shouting. "Cana's going down! Haha! I'm gonna march in there and tell her to fetch her own damn drinks!"

Gray lifted his hand to stop the fired-up dragon slayer. "Wait! We don't have anything on her yet. Until we do, you guys will have to go along with her demands so she won't suspect anything. Sorry you two, but until we get hard evidence of her doing something real bad, you have to be her servants for a little bit longer."

Natsu and Lucy sank with sudden disappointment as a dark cloud formed over their heads. Juvia's voice suddenly chimed in as she spoke encouragingly. "Don't worry friends. With all of us working together, we'll get something on Cana in no time!"

Lucy lifted her head and smiled at the bluenette. "Yeah, you're right! Okay, Operation: Blackmail Cana, starts now!"

-

**Later that day...**

"Lucy, watch it! That's the second toe you've messed up on." Cana hollered at the blonde kneeling in front of her.

Lucy sighed quietly as she put the cap back on the purple nail polish. "Sorry Cana, but it's kinda hard to paint your toenails, when you're moving around so much."

The brunette rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Whatever, just hurry it up would ya? I got things to do."

Lucy scowled angrily at Cana's feet while dipping the brush into the nail polish and resumed painting her toes. 'God, Cana's really letting the power go to her head! I mean, I thought we had bonded during the S-Class trials?' Lucy thought to herself.

Gazing over her shoulder, the card mage suddenly lifted her arm and bellowed. "Yo Natsu!"

The dragon slayer flinched at the sound of her voice, and whipped his head toward the girl, a large barrel tucked under each of his arms.

Cana pointed a finger at the Salamander while she demanded loudly. "I said stack those barrels in rows of three, not three rows of one! Fix it now, you idiot! Chop chop!"

Natsu growled furiously at Cana, smoke nearly started billowing from his ears. Cursing under his breath, he reluctantly went back to his task at hand.

Meanwhile, Gray was in the library leafing through an old book of records. "Damn, I can't find anything incriminating on Cana! Besides a few instances of public intoxication, she hasn't so much as littered!"

The ice mage sighed heavily as he closed the book in his hands and put it back on the shelf. "There has to be something about her that she doesn't want everybody knowing. Ah, this is going to be more difficult than I thought!"

After taking a last look at the wall of books before him, Gray lowered his head in defeat and ran a hand through his black hair. He began making his way out of the library, when he stumbled over a large wooden sandal and almost fell face first onto the floor. Quickly catching himself, he gritted his teeth as he gazed back at the lone shoe and then heard a gruff voice call to him. "Hey Gray!"

Turning his head, he spotted Elfman sitting on a pillow on the floor and looking at the ice mage with a curious expression. "What in the heck were you mumbling about a couple minutes ago?"

Gray furrowed his brows as he contemplated the question. Realizing that he had been thinking out loud about the whole Cana situation, Gray widened his eyes in a sudden panic. "Oh, sometimes I.. read to myself. No big deal. Anyway, what are you doing in the library Elfman?"

The burly mage then lifted his fist and announced proudly. "Reading books is freaking Manly!"

Gray arched an eyebrow and then glanced down at the book he held in his massive hands. "Um, but isn't that a children's book?"

Elfman squared his shoulders and hollered back. "What difference does that make?! A real man can read anything and still keep his masculinity in top form!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Fine, just watch where you leave these things, ok?" He said as he kicked the sandal out of his way and made it slide over to the take-over mage.

Elfman gasped, then proceeded to shake his fist while yelling. "Don't you kick my awesome sandals, Ice boy!"

Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking out of the library as the angry brute continued to holler at him. "You'll scuff 'em up with those grubby boots of yours! Hey, don't you walk away from me!"

Gray slightly twisted his lips as he thought to himself. 'Maybe I should get a camera to catch Cana doing something humiliating. I mean, she can't argue with hard evidence.'

Getting back into the main guild hall, Gray took a seat at an empty table and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. A couple moments later, he heard, "Well well, look who it is."

Came Cana's taunting voice as she walked up and took a seat on the table in front of him. Gray glared coldly at the girl who sneered down at him with wild amusement.

"Lost your clothes again?" She said in a mocking tone.

The ice mage automatically looked down and noticed he only had on his boxers. "Ah, damn it all!" He yelled in frustration.

Cana slowly shook her head, then asked with a smile. "So, where's your squeeze?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow. "My what?"

The card mage maintained her grin as she went on. "A certain sultry blue haired girl you like to fondle in supply closets."

Gray narrowed his gaze while he growled at the lewd brunette. "Knock it off would ya? And not that it's any of your business, but Juvia is hanging out with Levy."

Cana raised her brows suggestively. "Oh, so she's with Levy, huh? You sad that she's not around to help you release a little tension, hmm?"

Gray gritted his teeth as he tightly balled a fist. "Cana, why don't you just cut the shit and tell me what you want?"

Cana tsk'ed at him while shaking her head. "Someone's testy, alright then.. Since you haven't given me a straight answer to my demand, I've added a stipulation to my request."

Gray simply glared back at the brunette. "And what would that be?"

The card mage casually flung a lock of hair over her shoulder before she continued. "Starting this weekend, not only do you have to clean my apartment for a month..but now you must do it while wearing a french maid costume."

Gray instantly paled as his jaw dropped open in shock. Cana hummed to herself while admiring her nails. Snapping out of it, Gray shook his head and then scowled dangerously at Cana as he growled through clenched teeth. "Fine."

Cana giggled in excitement then swung her legs back and hopped off the table. "Excellent! Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do! Later, Gray."

With that, she spun around and walked away from the livid ice mage.

Nearly shaking, Gray cursed the arrogant brunette intensely. 'Okay, now I have a deadline. I have to get some dirt on Cana within the next five days or...no that's not even an option for me! Operation: Blackmail Cana, just went to code red!'

**And there you have it! :D**

**So I bet you have many questions right now. Like;**

**Will the gang get dirt on Cana, or will Gray be forced to wear a dress?**

**When is the lemon coming?**

**Where is Pimp Happy?**

**Will Gajeel ever find out about his soiled bar stool?**

**Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Here's the next chapter so I hope you like it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update it, just things are kinda crazy **

**in my life right now. But hey, I'm sure you're all like "No excuses, just write!" Lol :D And to that, I raise my hand and say "Aye!" **

**=^_^=** **So here we go! p.s. The lemon is coming soon, trust me;)**

After dark, Gray stood outside of a restaurant while keeping a vigilante watch on the street in front of him. Several minutes passed, before a figure approached him.

"Were you followed?" He asked.

With a shake of her head, she replied confidently. "No, Juvia was careful."

Gray let out a relieved sigh, then smiled at her. "Good... You hungry?"

The bluenette smiled as she gently nodded her head. "Yes."

The ice mage then opened the door to the restaurant and gestured with a tilt of his head. "Shall we?"

A subtle blush dusted Juvia's cheeks as she beamed at him. "Of course, thank you Gray-sama."

He replied with a smile and a wink, that made her squeak excitedly as she passed him to walk into the restaurant. Once they were seated at a booth near the corner, Juvia removed her long coat and placed it next to her. Gray glanced at her and instantly his eyes widened. The dark purple shirt she wore had a deep v-neck that gave Gray a generous view of her cleavage.

A single eyebrow spiked up as he said playfully, "Nice shirt, Juvia."

She looked up at him and then smiled. "Really? Juvia picked it out especially for you, Gray-sama." Her silky voice rolled off her lips as she pushed her arms together, thus amplifying her cleavage.

Gray suppressed a groan and his hands instinctively made a squeezing motion.

He forced his eyes away and gave Juvia a threatening look as he said in a low tone. "You're asking for it, girly."

She simply bit her bottom lip as a flirtatious laugh escaped her mouth. "Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about." She teased.

Gray raised his brow as he replied. "Playing innocent is gonna save you, you know?"

Juvia smiled prettily while twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. Gray smirked back at her and lightly shook his head.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The sudden voice of the waiter, made the pair snap out of it and look up to the young man who waited patiently for their reply.

"Iced tea with lemon, please." Juvia said with a smile.

"I'll have a beer." Gray answered casually.

As soon as the waiter left, Gray perked up. "Oh right! There was something I needed to tell you."

Juvia looked at him with a tilt of her head. "What is it, Gray-sama?"

Gray put his forearms on the table and leaned forward, speaking in a quieter tone. "We need to pin something on Cana and we need to do it fast. I talked to her earlier and now..."

The bluenette furrowed her brows when she noticed his hesitation. "What's wrong?"

The ice mage sighed heavily and quickly looked around him to make sure no one was listening, before he continued. "She wants me to clean her place _while_ I wear a french maid costume!"

Juvia gaped in astonishment, her jaw falling open. Gray threw his hand up as he exclaimed. "That's what _I_ said! She's gone too far, this time. She only gave me till this weekend, so we have to do something quick."

After registering this, Juvia got a serious look on her face and she spoke calmly. "Juvia understands."

Gray exhaled quietly while nodding his head.

She squared her shoulders and said firmly. "Juvia will Kill Cana! Anything to protect Gray-sama!"

Gray whipped his head toward the girl. "What?! No, Juvia! Don't kill _anyone_!"

Juvia knitted her slender eyebrows together, confused. "But.. Juvia thought you wanted Cana to be stopped."

Gray sighed as he ran his hand through his hair then turned back to her. "Ya, but not to that extreme! We'll figure something out that doesn't involve murder, okay?"

Juvia quickly perked up and smiled at him. "Okay."

Gray couldn't help but smile at the quirky girl across from him. 'Juvia really is something else.' He thought to himself.

The waiter came up to them and set their drinks down on the table. After taking their order, he turned away with a smile and left the two of them to talk amongst themselves.

Gray took a long swig of his beer, then lowered the glass. "So, has Cana made you do anything for her Juvia?"

Juvia looked at him while sipping from her straw, then stopped to reply. "No, nothing yet."

Gray stroked his chin as he thought with a quiet, "Hmm. Well.. if she does ask you for something in the next couple days, I think it would be smart if you just went ahead with it. We can't let her know we're planning something. Do you think you can do that?"

She gave a quick nod of her head. "Juvia can handle it."

Gray lifted his glass up to his mouth and spoke lowly. "I'm sure you can." And he took a drink.

Juvia then got a mischievous look on her face and said in a sultry tone. "But, what if Cana makes Juvia do something...shameful. Should Juvia, still do it?"

Lowering his drink, Gray glanced down at his lap, then looked back at the bluenette with his brow raised suggestively. "Like rubbing my package with your foot?"

The girl bit her bottom lip and giggled as a light blush stained her cheeks. Gray grinned deviously and spiked an eyebrow as he said lowly. "I could think of worse."

With that, he reached under the table and grasped her ankle, earning a tiny gasp from her. He then rubbed her foot against his member, making him growl quietly. Juvia's blush intensified as she slowly dragged her teeth across her supple lip and gazed at him wantonly. Gray grinned again and made her stroke his growing arousal harder, releasing a tiny shiver that raced up his spine.

A hint of a smile crossed Juvia's face and she leaned her body forward, caressing his length with the sole of her foot while giving him a tasty peek down her shirt. Gray inhaled sharply and openly gawked at her impressive cleavage and the sliver of a black lace bra that was making an appearance. The water mage claimed the straw from her glass and brought it to her mouth. With her eyes locked on his, she sensually curled her tongue around the straw and licked the droplets of liquid off the clear tube.

A barely noticeable shudder ran through Gray's body, before he softly chuckled and teased in a low voice. "You kinky little thing."

The bluenette giggled in return while her fingers absentmindedly played with the straw. Gray smiled back at her, his dark eyes glinting suggestively.

"Alright, I got your food here!" The waiter's voice made the two of them slightly jump in surprise and Gray immediately released Juvia's ankle.

Juvia straightened herself and cleared her throat, hoping that it would help to clear her desire fogged mind. Gray swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair, almost laughing at the sudden awkwardness the waiter created. 'That was close.' He thought with a smile.

-

After the meal, Gray and Juvia walked out of the restaurant and into the refreshing cool night air.

"Well, that's a first for me. Never been groped under a table at a restaurant before." Gray said with a playful grin.

Juvia fiddled nervously with her skirt's hem as a tiny blush tinted her fair cheeks. "Was, Juvia wrong for doing that?"

Gray chuckled quietly and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Of course not, I was only teasing you know."

Juvia looked at him apprehensively, "Is Gray-sama sure?"

Gray stopped walking just as they got underneath a blooming cherry tree. He turned toward the girl and flashed her an attractive smile, before pulling her flush against his hard body and grasped the back of her head. She softly gasped at the sudden contact and her cheeks warmed when his dark eyes pierced her own blue orbs. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against hers, making her arch her back into him and sigh contentedly. He smiled to himself before capturing her lips in passionate kiss.

Juvia instantly melted into him, tilting her head to deepen the embrace as he curled his fingers in her long blue hair. Her full lips parted and his tongue instinctively glided into her warm mouth. She moaned seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him on. Gray growled low and moved his hands underneath her coat to snake up her short skirt. Juvia whimpered as he tightly cupped her ass with both hands and ground her hips into him.

She moved her hands and grasped the sides of his neck as he continued to taste her lips and push into her. She sharply gasped when she felt his arousal press against the sensitive juncture between her thighs and her hips automatically rolled forward. A low grunt came from Gray and he squeezed her curvy backside tighter. She pulled her head back to catch her breath and Gray swiftly moved his mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh. Juvia's eyes fluttered open and she froze when she remembered they were in the middle of a public place.

Her modesty returned and she tried to reign in her self-control as well as she softly grabbed a chunk of his black hair. "Gray-sama."

He simply groaned against her ear and then dipped his fingers under the lace fabric of Juvia's underwear. Juvia squeaked as her cheeks flushed bright red and she promptly reached back to grab his wrist urgently.

"Gray-sama, please, stop. We can't. Not here." She pleaded breathlessly.

A deep guttural sound emitted from him as he pulled his mouth away from her neck and removed his hand from under her skirt. She closed her eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief. After taking a few calming breaths, Juvia opened her eyes and looked up to see Gray grinning at her. While opening her mouth to ask, he reached up and firmly squeezed her left breast.

She looked at his hand then up to his face. "Gray-sa-"

Her protest was silenced by his lips on top of hers as he roughly palmed her breast. The bluenette whined sadly, then forced herself to pull away from him.

"Gray-sam-"

"Oh shit! What time is it?" He asked suddenly.

Juvia looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Gray sighed heavily, "Damn it. Sorry babe, I have to go. I won't be that long though."

He gave her a quick kiss and smiled. "So I'll see you at my place tonight?"

Juvia got a crestfallen look on her face as she bit her lip nervously. "Juvia's sorry, but she can't."

Gray widened his eyes in shock. "What? Why not?" He demanded.

Juvia shifted awkwardly, before proceeding. "Levy wants Juvia to spend the night tonight."

Without waiting Gray replied. "Cancel it."

The bluenette sighed helplessly. "Juvia can't. She's already cancelled on Levy several times and she can't tell Levy it's because she wants to be with Gray-sama."

Gray narrowed his eyes and groaned angrily, but said nothing. Juvia got a sympathetic look on her face and she lightly grasped the sides of his jacket, while gazing up at him.

"Juvia will make it up to Gray-sama. She promises." She said softly, her blue eyes shimmering earnestly.

After a moment, Gray's eyes darkened as he growled out. "Yeah.. you will." His hand then curled around and delivered a sharp smack to her behind, eliciting a yelp from the girl as her cheeks flushed adorably.

He grinned in amusement then let out a quiet sigh. 'No nookie tonight.' He thought with disappointment. "..See you tomorrow then?"

Juvia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, tomorrow."

Gray offered her a half-smile then planted a small kiss on her lips. "Later babe."

With that, he turned away from the pretty bluenette and headed towards the coast.

-

Out by the harbor, Gray leaned against a tall wooden post and glanced out at the vast ocean before him, enjoying the chill breeze that came rolling in from the water. His fingers grazed the gold coin in his palm and then he gave it a hard flick with his thumb. When the sound of rustling approached his ears, the ice mage turned his body toward the front of the dock. Squinting his eyes in the dim light, Gray could see an absurdly dressed feline making his way over to him. The cat had on his extravagant velvet hat and was now carrying a bejeweled gold cane in one paw. Gray rolled his eyes exasperated and waited for the cat to arrive, but he seemed intent on milking his big entrance.

When Happy was about to step onto the dock, he pulled out some big sparkly sunglasses and put them on his fuzzy face. Now dawning his shades, the pimped out feline began to strut toward Gray confidently. His fashionable arrival was compromised, however, when Happy suddenly walked right off the side of the dock. Gray gaped in shock, but thankfully, the cat's wings sprouted in time and he flew back up to the wooden walkway. Happy removed his sunglasses and placed them on the brim of his hat, before resuming his strut toward the ice mage, acting as if nothing happened.

Gray sighed heavily and shook his head with embarrassment. Finally, Happy came up to Gray and stopped to strike a pose. The feline stood at a wide stance, while placing both paws on the cane in front of him and tilted his head back as he smugly pursed his lips. Gray then noticed a heavy gold chain around Happy's neck and a fish skeleton medallion that glimmered in the light of a nearby lamp.

"So, where's my fishes, son." Came the cat's squeaky voice.

Gray slightly narrowed his eyes and replied calmly, "You won't be getting any fish tonight."

Happy widened his eyes in disbelief, before he glared threateningly at the ice mage and lifted his golden cane up in the air. "Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't slap you with my cane, snowball!" The feline bellowed as he wiggled his bejeweled cane at Gray.

Gray's eyes darkened and a malevolent smirk curled the corner of his mouth as he flicked the gold coin in his hand.

"That sure is a nice cane you got there, but what happened to your coin, Mr. Happy?" Gray asked mockingly.

The cat bared his teeth angrily before pointing a paw at Gray and hollering. "None of your business, you Frosty Fool!"

Gray's eyeball twitched furiously as he clenched his jaw shut. Having enough, Gray flicked the gold coin with such force, that it shot forth and knocked Happy's giant hat right off his noggin.

Happy squealed in alarm while he clutched his now bare head with both paws. "My sweet hat!" The cat yelled aghast.

Gray closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool as a nerve on the side of his head pinched with growing agitation. "Now look here fur ball, I came tonight to tell you that the cat's outta the bag! Natsu and Lucy know about Juvia and I."

Happy looked at Gray with a puzzling expression, but it soon morphed into one of complete horror as he yelled. "Wha? You're gonna stuff me into a bag?!"

Gray rolled his eyes while releasing a frustrated sigh. "No, I-"

"Where's the bag, Gray?! Where's the bag!?" The cat demanded frantically.

Gray growled lowly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at the feline sternly. "Just forget the freaking bag already! The point is, our deal is off! No more dock meetings and no more fish, understand?"

Happy stood motionless with his mouth agape, as the information slowly began to sink in.

The ice mage stuffed his hands into his pockets, turned away from the feline and started making his way down the dock.

Happy suddenly dropped to his knees and lifted his head toward the night sky as he hollered dramatically. "Whyyy?! I was gonna get _two_ fish!"

As his form nearly vanished into the darkness, Gray yelled back. "No you weren't!"

-

**And that concludes the end of this chapter!**

**Oh, my beloved pimp Happy, you are a joy to write! :D**

**So much so.. that I might just place him in the story again somehow.**

**Anyway, take care readers! And of course, reviews are greatly appreciated, but not mandatory:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh, I'm ****_so_**** sorry readers! That took ****_way_**** too long and I just feel awful! I know what it's like to be waiting for a chapter **

**update so I totally understand and all I can do is offer you my humblest apologies and hope you'll forgive me. *bows repeatedly* **

**But aside from that..I really took my time developing this lemon, and it came out a bit lengthy. But hey, is there such a thing as too **

**much lemony goodness? Not to me! :D I hope it appeases you. I might go back and revise it a bit later, just cause I'm a bit unsure **

**of it's quality. Anywho.. On with the story!**

**The next day...**

"Damn it, I know I saw that camera the other day. Where is it?" Gray muttered while rummaging through the drawers of his dresser.

Pushing aside a pile of clothes, Gray looked down and he exclaimed triumphantly, "Ah ha!"  
He grabbed the silver camera and stood up with a smile. "Now Cana's in trouble! No one can deny photographic evidence."

He then put the camera into his pocket as a scheming gleam flashed in his dark eyes.

Cana hopped off the vehicle with a happy sigh and started walking up toward the guild, when she saw Macao standing outside.

"Hey Cana, where'd that magic mobile come from?" Macao asked curiously.

The brunette looked back at the mobile and smiled pridefully. "Pretty sweet, huh? Gildarts, I mean, my father got it for me as a late birthday present"

Macao slightly widened his eyes and nodded his head. "No kidding? Well, that's a real nice one."

Cana gave him a small smile and looked back at the vehicle. 'Too bad it's all dirty right now though. It looks a lot better when it's sparkling clean.' The brunette thought to herself as she placed her hand up to her mouth. She then got a mischievous gleam in her eyes and stroked her chin pensively.

"Really? A f-french maid costume?" Lucy said in a high voice as her shoulders shook uncontrollably and she bit her lip to hold back the laughter while tears pricked her brown eyes.

Juvia locked her eyes intensely on Lucy as a black cloud swirled around the water mage. "You dare laugh at my Gray-sama's misfortune?!"

Lucy instantly froze when she saw the dark aura engulf Juvia and the murderous gaze on the bluenette's face. For the sake of her life, she had to remedy the situation fast. "N-No of course not! I wasn't laughing at his predicament, I just thought the image of Gray in that outfit was kind of funny, that's all."

Juvia squared her shoulders and brought her fist down on the table angrily. "Well it isn't funny! My poor Gray-sama is very upset by the whole thing. His pride is at stake!"

The celestial wizard lifted both her hands in a surrendering gesture and exclaimed. "You're totally right, it isn't funny at all. I'm sorry Juvia, please don't be mad at me!"

Juvia closed her eyes and let out a quiet exhale before she spoke again. "It's alright. Juvia's just upset because she doesn't like seeing Gray-sama stressed like this. She only wants him to be happy. So Juvia must do all she can to protect Gray-sama!"

Lucy half smiled as she thought to herself. 'You know, when Juvia's not being all scary and protective...she can be quite sweet.'

"Hey Lucy, can you come here for a second?"

Lucy turned toward the female voice and saw Mirajane smiling at her from behind the bar.

"Yeah sure." Lucy called back, before turning to the bluenette across the table.

"Hang on Juvia, I'll be right back." The blonde said while standing up.

Juvia simply nodded her head and smiled.

Lucy beamed in return, then left to see Mira at the bar.

Juvia quietly sighed and curled her delicate fingers 'round the handle of her tea cup, before raising it to her mouth to take a sip. After tasting the hot drink, she set the cup down on its saucer and smiled to herself.

Suddenly, a foreboding shadow appeared behind the water mage and an amused voice called out. "There you are!"

Juvia immediately stiffened as a jolt of panic struck her heart. She gulped loudly, then ever so slowly, turned her head and looked behind her.

Standing with her arms crossed over her full chest and a wicked smirk on her lips, was Cana.  
"I have a _special_ job for you, my little water woman."

Juvia made a tiny squeak in the back of her throat as her eyes widened in terror.

-

Gray approached the guild slightly hunched over while wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Ugh, why does it have to be so hot today?" He exclaimed miserably and walked into the guild hall, instantly grateful for the cooler temperature. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and immediately started scanning the hall.

Lisanna, who was wiping down a nearby table, noticed the ice mage and smiled cheerfully. "Hello, Gray. My, you just got here and already you've lost your shirt, huh?"

Gray furrowed his brows and promptly looked down, now noticing his bare chest. He quietly sighed to himself, 'Well, I'm not surprised considering the weather.' He thought.

"Yeah well, it's too hot for one anyway. So Lisanna, have you seen Cana around?" He asked the girl.

"Cana? Yeah, I think she went around the back not that long ago." The take-over mage replied as she picked up a tray and tucked it under her arm.

Gray nodded his head. "Alright, thanks Lisanna." He said and turned toward the back of the guild hall.

He started making his way toward the pool as he kept an eye out for a certain bluenette. 'Where's Juvia? Did she leave already?' He questioned silently.

Glancing over at the bar, Gray suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sitting on a stack of books on top of a barstool, was Happy. His large head slumped forward and a melancholy expression was etched onto his face. The forlorn feline sighed heavily while pawing the fish medallion on his bling necklace that rested on the counter in front of him.

When Mirajane passed the cat, he suddenly spoke up. "Hey Mira, gimme another one."

The girl got a slightly worried look on her face and replied softly. "Happy, I think you've had enough."

Happy slammed his paw down on the counter and yelled. "Another!"

Mira quietly sighed then reached under the bar to fetch the bottle. "Alright, but this is last one Happy."

With that, she leaned over the bar and poured some milk into Happy's tiny shot glass. The feline tossed the shot back like a pro and with a satisfied exhale, slammed the glass down on the counter. "Now that's the stuff!" The cat said with content.

Gray slowly shook his head while he thought, 'I should have never given that cat a taste of power.'  
After a moment, the ice mage decided to leave the despondent exceed and continue his search for Cana.

Walking outside, Gray lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and did a quick scan of the area. Not seeing the bossy brunette, he moved on. After finding the game room empty, he started making his way around the side of the guild. Rounding a corner, he finally spotted his prey and froze. Panicking, Gray looked around him and with no other options available, he dove into a nearby bush.

Peeking through the leaves, he could see Cana standing by a door with her hands on her hips. "I'm waiting, Natsu!" The card mage hollered as she started tapping her foot impatiently.

Just then, Natsu appeared carrying a large box filled with bottles.

"Jeez, took you long enough Pinkie!" Cana said mockingly and ignored the dragon slayer's glare that immediately followed. Making a gesture with her head toward the door beside her, Cana went on. "I'll want that whiskey for tonight, so put it in this closet here. When you're done with that, organize the bottles alphabetically. Got it?"

Natsu bared his teeth ferociously as a nerve on his forehead pulsated. "Yeah, sure." Salamander growled through clenched teeth, nearly shaking with fury.

Cana dismissed the fuming dragon slayer and with out another word, left him to mutter angrily under his breath. She started heading toward the front of guild, with Gray tailing behind her in the shrubbery. The card mage disappeared behind a corner, and Gray hurried to catch up to her. When he rounded the corner, he saw a large door and immediately went to open it. It had been locked. Gray's eyes darkened. 'I'm not letting you get away from me Cana.' He thought with fierce determination.

He put his hands together and quickly manifested a key with his maker magic. A confident grin flashed across his face as he grabbed the key and reached down to insert it into the lock. He tried to turn the key, but it wouldn't budge. Gray furrowed his brows as he looked down at the doorknob. "What the hell?" He gritted his teeth and furiously jiggled the key, hoping it would somehow unhinge the stubborn lock, but to no avail.

A feral growl emitted from the increasingly agitated ice mage as he used his strength and forcefully tried to turn the key. A loud crack was heard and before he could stop it, the head of the key broke off. Gray widened his eyes in surprise and looked at the broken piece of ice in his palm. He swiftly knelt down to inspect the doorknob and instantly paled when he saw the other half of the key wedged into the lock.

After trying to turn the knob once more, Gray dropped his head in defeat. "Shit!"

Releasing a quiet exhale, he stood up and then took a look around. 'A stupid lock isn't gonna stop me. I _will_ find you Cana!' The ice mage thought to himself, then took off to search for his target.

He was making his way back to the front of the guild, and as he rounded a tree, he heard something. Curiously, he went to see the source of the noise and immediately froze, his jaw dropped open in shock. There was Juvia busily washing Cana's car, wearing only a small bikini. Her long hair was tied in low pigtails and her skimpy blue bikini had tiny white flowers on it. Gray was stunned speechless, as he watched her. Juvia reached up to scrub the roof of the car and daintily lifted one leg, bringing her heel up to her backside and softly grunted as she cleaned. Gray stood silent as he inwardly warred with himself. He knew he should be tracking down Cana at the moment, but he couldn't take his eyes off Juvia.

The bluenette squeezed the large sponge, then she made a tiny noise of surprise and pulled back from the car. She looked down and slightly frowned when she saw a large patch of soap suds gliding down her ample cleavage. She lifted her hand and tried to sweep the suds off her, but the movement made her full breasts jiggle while droplets of water slipped down the curves of her chest. Gray swallowed hard and leaned his body forward, all thoughts of Cana vanishing.

The water mage went back to her task and stepped up onto the tire, giving her better access to the roof. She leaned forward and started vigorously scrubbing back and forth. Gray stared unblinking as her curvy backside wiggled from side to side and the carnal itch within him suddenly flared. His dark eyes roved over her long shapely legs and he instantly wanted them wrapped around his waist with the little vixen writhing beneath him. A tiny shiver raced through his body at the thought and he felt a tightening sensation below his belt.

Juvia stepped down off the wheel and went to dunk her sponge into the bucket of water. She then noticed a smudge of dirt on her leg and promptly used the sponge to clean it off. Gray thoroughly enjoyed the view of her massive cleavage as she bent forward to wipe off her leg and almost groaned when she squeezed the sponge, sending soapy water cascading down her milk white skin. When she finished, she dunked the sponge once more then turned toward the vehicle. After a moment, she went over to the front tire and got on her knees. She leaned on one hand and reached forward with the other to clean the tire.

The ice mage quickly placed his hand on the trunk of the tree to steady himself as he suddenly felt lightheaded. Juvia arched her back, pushing her round ass up as she reached to clean the inside rim of the tire. She scrubbed thoroughly and her succulent hips rocked back and forth in a very inviting manner. Gray couldn't silence the growl that rose up from his throat, caused by the surge of electricity that shot right to his dick. Her moving like that, made his hands ache to grab her hips and ravage her so hard she screamed loud enough for everyone in Magnolia to hear.

He panted lowly as all rational thoughts vanished and his mind was consumed with one primal urge. His pants felt painfully constricting and he looked down, not surprised to see he had a full blown hard-on. He sighed heavily and returned his predatory gaze to the sexy lil' bluenette before him. She gave one last good scrub and then stood up, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Strong fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrist and she was quickly spun around as a small squeak escaped her mouth. Juvia gasped when she looked up and saw Gray's serious face staring back at her.

"Gray-sam-" She barely got out his name before he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder, ignoring both her squeal of alarm and the sponge that went flying from her grasp. He grabbed the back of her thigh and marched off, leaving the half washed car behind. Juvia took a moment for the shock of what just happened to wear off, but when it did, she immediately tried to gain control of the situation. She wriggled against his hard body while asking sternly. "Gray-sama, what are you doing?!"

He said nothing as he kept his eyes set determinedly and maneuvered through the foliage. The water mage twisted her mouth in an annoyed frown. 'Gray-sama didn't even say 'Hi' to Juvia and she hasn't seen him all day! He just picked up Juvia like she was a sack of apples and carried her off!' The girl thought disgruntled.

She couldn't see much as she bounced against his firm shoulder, so she grabbed Gray's belt with both hands and straightened her arms, raising her upper body to try and get a look around her. She then attempted to look at him while narrowing her eyes. "Gray-sama!" She said in a warning tone, which made the ice mage smile in amusement.

"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to know where you are taking her!"

"Juvia, you keep doing that and my pants are gonna fall down. Try to restrain yourself, okay babe?"  
He replied in a thick teasing voice.

The bluenette looked down and gasped, when she saw his pants had been pushed down low enough to expose his sharp hip bones. She immediately let go and Gray smirked as he lightly stroked the back of her thigh. "There's a good girl." He said in a rich husky tone.

Juvia blushed in response and fell silent. Finally, Gray brought them to the empty game room and closed the door behind him. Then, as an added precaution, he sealed the door shut with his ice. 'No one's interrupting me this time!' He thought with a firm decisiveness.

He walked right up to the pool table, grabbed Juvia and quickly lowered her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Gray griped the back of her neck and crashed his lips on top of hers in a searing kiss. Juvia was a bit taken aback by his sudden advances and she softly whimpered as he angled his head and slipped his tongue into her hot mouth. His hands immediately started wandering over her curvy figure as he growled hungrily against her lips. He glided his fingers up her sides, before roughly squeezing her soft breasts and groaning in delight. Juvia moaned into him, her cheeks flaring up as he palmed her full chest and proceeded to ravenously kiss her. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and tried to keep up with the flurry of his movements.

His hands slid down her slender waist and curled around to tightly cup her ass while he ground his pelvis into her nubile body. She instantly gasped and her eyes fluttered open when she felt his massive arousal rubbing between her thighs. Gray loudly groaned and squeezed her backside harder, pushing into her with more urgency. Juvia moaned raggedly and instinctually bucked her hips against him, which released a low guttural sound from him. He finally broke the kiss, giving her a chance to catch her breath and he brought his gaze to her heaving chest. With a sly smirk, he reached up and popped her breast out of her bikini top, eliciting a short yelp from the girl. He grabbed her bare breast and kneaded it roughly, making the girl writhe against him.

He grinned to himself and looked back at her juicy pink lips that were slightly swollen from friction, and he instantly wanted to taste them some more. He clutched her jaw with his other hand and leaned in to claim her mouth again. She whimpered against his lips as his tongue wrestled wildly with hers while his thumb stroked her hardened nipple, sending jolts of electricity straight to her clit.

He released her jaw, then moved his hand down her figure and quickly slipped under her bikini bottoms. He tightly cupped her warm core, which elicited a pleading whimper from her. His rough fingers started stroking her sensitive folds and she shivered in response, while subtly leaning her hips into him. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and grasped a chunk of his locks, silently telling him she wanted more. Gray angled his hand and swiftly plunged two fingers inside her. The bluenette moaned wantonly and bucked her hips, making him growl low while he moved in and out of her slick opening. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, pushing his hand up while she whimpered raggedly.

The ice mage grinned darkly and started pumping into her with such force, that she yelped sharply and tossed her head back. Gray relished the sweet sound of her moaning and he leaned in to drag his tongue along her racing pulse, before sinking his teeth into her soft flesh.

Juvia cried out and rolled her hips forward, feeling dizzy with pleasure. "Gray-sama." She panted breathlessly.

Gray released a low guttural sound as he pulled back then gave a soothing lick over the fresh bite mark. The water mage shivered as her back arched into him, she couldn't take much more of his sweet torture. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision, then she gently tugged on his wrist and he obediently pulled his hand away.

She then used her hips to nudge him back a little and immediately started kissing his muscular chest while she lowered herself to her knees. Gray grinned at her as she trailed her wet pink tongue down the middle of his six pack abs, then place a small kiss right above his belt buckle. Her hands quickly went about unfastening his belt and unzipping his pants, before she pulled down both his jeans and boxers with a hard tug. Gray watched eagerly as she grabbed the base of his throbbing member and sensually licked her lips. A mischievous gleam flashed across Juvia's blue eyes and instead of her usual routine of starting slow, she decided to take all of him into her mouth at once. Caught off guard, Gray spasm-ed and drew in a sharp breath while he placed his palm on the edge of the pool table to steady himself. He grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and growled deeply. "Fuck!"

Juvia relished his reaction as her cheeks flushed and she tightly wrapped her lips around his girth, before slowly pulling back to the tip. A low groan emitted from the back of his throat as she finally released him from her mouth, making a small pop noise. She then stroked his length while lightly flicking the head with her tongue.

After a tiny shiver raced through him, he looked down at the seductive bluenette and let out a breathy chuckle. "Damn, Juvia."

She looked up at him, her pretty blue eyes shimmering with desire and a tiny smile graced her full lips. She wanted to make him writhe some more in her grasp, so she gently pulled her lips over her teeth and started bobbing on his length with sudden vigor. Gray shuddered violently as a string of loud curses spilled from him. She swirled and flicked her tongue in quick bursts, before taking him into her hot wet mouth. He gritted his teeth while gripping the edge of the pool table and thrust into her mouth with a feral growl. She whimpered quietly and held him even tighter with her soft lips, while pulling back and made that wet pop sound as he left her mouth. Gray hissed a curse, then his eyes shot open and he looked at her decisively.

Without warning, he grabbed the back of her arms and lifted her to her feet. His hands moved to her waist and he raised her up, then set her backside on the pool table. She panted quietly as he grasped the back of her knees and then lifted them up to her chest, which in turn made her fall backwards onto the velvet lined pool table. Gray grinned as she yelped in surprise, before his fingers hooked into her bikini bottoms and started to yank them down. Juvia softly whimpered and a light blush dusted her cheeks as she watched her handsome ice mage lift her legs up in the air and pull the swimsuit off. He casually tossed them over his shoulder and then positioned her legs against his toned chest.

Juvia shivered with excitement as his hand dipped down and she felt the tip of his member brush her wet folds. He steadied himself at her entrance and his dark eyes flashed up to her clouded blue orbs. She gently bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly as her blush returned. A hint of a smile touched his lips, before he swiftly rocked his hips forward and entered her in one fluid movement. Juvia gasped loudly while throwing her head back and felt him grab her hips, pulling out of her then thrusting back inside. She yelped sharply and tightly griped the edge of the table, while Gray shuddered against her. "Ngh..fuck." He couldn't believe after how many times they've screwed, she still stayed incredibly tight. He moved out, then rammed into her again loving the ragged whimper that escaped her mouth.

His gazed turned to her heaving chest and he reached forward to yank the sides of her bikini top apart, exposing her supple breasts to him. Hungrily he leaned forward, bringing her knees to her chest and he grabbed both her breasts while pushing them together and started flicking his tongue across her sensitive nipples. Juvia moaned wantonly and arched her back into him, the current angle he was getting was really driving her crazy. After the tip of his tongue teased her pink nub, he gently tugged it with his teeth, causing her to mewl helplessly as her toes curled.

"Gray-sama, stop teasing Juvia!" The bluenette hollered as her body trembled uncontrollably. Gray administered one last flick with his tongue, then grinned wickedly at her. He placed his hands palms down on either side of her shoulders and she drew in a sharp breath as he grinned down at her. "Have it your way." His deep voice rolled out.

He pulled out of her, then roughly slammed his hips down and buried his length inside her quivering warm body, making her cry out. He growled approvingly and started pounding into her slick opening at a furious pace, drinking in the erratic cries of passion that spilled from her full lips. Juvia tossed her head back as she slammed her eyes shut and moaned incessantly. Her fingernails clawed the velvet lining beside her while he continued to drive into her mercilessly. The sound and feeling of his hips slamming against her thighs, was extremely arousing for Juvia and her muscles momentarily clenched around his member. He hissed a curse as the sensation sent a shiver racing up his spine. His eyes snapped open and he paused to look down at her, his breathing slightly labored. Curious as to why he stopped, she too opened her eyes and peered up at him while softly panting.

Gray spiked his dark eyebrow and asked in a thick tone, "Are you gonna cum?"

The water mage blushed brightly, shocked by the bold question. "W-What? Why-"

Juvia stopped when his hand suddenly brushed her cheek and his thumb grazed her bottom lip as one corner of his mouth curled upward. "Cause you usually only squeeze me like that, when you're getting off."

Her blush turned a shade darker and Gray smiled in return while he stroked her soft lips tenderly. "So fucking sexy." He mumbled quietly, but Juvia heard it clearly and her bashfulness quickly vanished.

Her deep blue eyes clouded over with lust and she sensually licked his thumb, before purring. "Juvia just got really excited. Gray-sama makes her so hot."

A wide grin flashed across his dark features as he touched the tip of his tongue to his right incisor. "Well if that's all.." He said in a somewhat playful tone. He then thrust back inside her, eliciting a surprised yelp from the bluenette.

He chuckled to himself, then moved his hand away from her mouth and slowly glided it down her curvaceous figure, admiring every inch of her as he growled out. "Feel free to tighten those muscles whenever you want to."

She in turn, bit her lip and slightly raised her hips as his hand reached her lower abdomen. He smirked at her and then a mischievous gleam appeared in his dark eyes. Without warning, he grabbed her thighs and swiftly pulled her down, bringing her hips off the edge of the table. Juvia slightly furrowed her brows, then squeaked in surprise when he suddenly flipped her over onto her stomach. She splayed her hands palms down on the table and started to lift her chest, but stilled when Gray nudged her legs apart with his knee and placed a hand on her hip. She let out a tiny whimper and subtly glanced over her shoulder to watch him.

He lifted his fingers up to his mouth and swept up a dollop of saliva, then brushed it over the head of his member. Juvia shivered as he placed himself at her slick entrance, then plunged deep inside her. A sharp yelp came from her as she balled her fists and turned her head back. Gray tightly held her hips and pulled her flush against him as a throaty groan emitted from him. He kept her there for a moment, then pulled out just to the tip and rammed it back in with force.

Juvia threw her head back as a loud desperate moan spilled from her lips. "Ah! Gray-sama!"

Gray bared his teeth in a devilish grin, before he tightened his grasp on her juicy hips and started thrusting into her over and over at a rapid pace. Juvia cried out raggedly while she struggled to brace herself with her hands as her body repeatedly jerked forward from the force of his movements. Her eyes shut tightly and she hollered at the top of her lungs, the sensation of his length slamming into her again and again was driving her mad with pleasure. Gray gritted his teeth while he retained his vice-like grip on her hips and drove into her tight warm body, drinking in her cries of passion with delight. Juvia bit down on her lip while clawing the table with her nails and pushed her hips back right as he thrust forward.

She heard a deep guttural sound from him, before he chuckled lightly. "That a girl."

A light blush fanned across her fair cheeks and she tried to get a decent grip on the table, before she slammed her hips back again, whimpering loudly as their bodies collided.

A violent shiver ran up the length of his spine and he kept her still while growling deep. "Fuuck!"

Juvia's body quivered with elation at her lover's response and she tried to subdue the heat from rising to her face. A surprised gasp rushed past her lips, as Gray resumed his dizzying pace of thrusting into her supple figure. She moaned wildly as he rammed into her incessantly, releasing a few breathy curses as he did so. She arched her back while panting breathlessly and attempted to rock her hips back again, but couldn't keep up with him this time. He was going too fast and with amazing strength, that she could even feel the table beneath them start to scoot backwards. She slammed her eyes shut and balled her fists, letting every ecstasy filled sound spill from her lips.

Gray grunted low as he reached around and stroked the extremely sensitive spot between the girl's trembling legs. Juvia violently bucked her hips and hollered raggedly as hot electricity coursed through her. Gray grinned with content, as he rubbed her swollen clit in a tight circle while still rocking his hips into her. Her shaking arms suddenly gave out and she collapsed onto her forearms with a short yelp. The ice mage quickly braced himself and smiled down at her delectable quivering body that was glistening with sweat. He slid his hand up her stomach and clutched her supple breast, as he leaned forward and sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder, making her gasp sharply. He growled against her skin while roughly palming her breast, enjoying the tiny buck of her hips.

After a moment, her clouded blue eyes fluttered open and she tried to catch her breath, before saying meekly. "Gray-sama..."

He released her shoulder, then dragged his tongue across the slowly forming red mark before answering in a husky voice. "Yes baby?"

A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she asked. "Please, mm...please, pull Juvia's hair."

Gray chuckled to himself, then moved his hand away from her chest and straightened his back before he reached forward and grabbed both of her pig tails with each hand.

He then pulled her hair back and she yelped orgasmic-ally. "Gray-sama!"

He curled his mouth upward in a grin and asked teasingly. "Like this?" He inquired with a sharp thrust into her.

Juvia gasped loudly and cried out. "Oh god, yes!"

Gray smiled maliciously, then obliged her request and started driving his length into her vigorously, while keeping a firm grasp on her hair. She dug her nails into the table and screamed with wild desire, the sound of their damp bodies slamming together sent her deeper into the depths of pleasure. He clenched his jaw shut as a throaty growl rolled out and he tugged on her pigtails while plunging deep inside her. The water mage yelled desperately as she felt her climax getting closer.

She bit her lip and her cheeks tinted pink as she said breathlessly. "Gray-sama, Juvia.."

He spiked his brow and delivered another hard thrust. "Yes, Juvia?"

She whimpered helplessly and tried again. "Juvia, ah! Juvia, wants to be on top."

Gray grinned in amusement, then released her hair and pulled out of her. He quickly lifted himself onto the pool table and laid back, then grabbed Juvia and yanked her on top of him with a tiny squeak.

"It's all you babe." He said with a sexy wink and a smile.

Juvia blushed prettily and gently bit her bottom lip, before she placed both hands on his chest and positioned herself over his hips. Gray smiled to himself, he loved watching her take the reins and go wild on top of him, but she was still so adorably coy right before she started. After releasing a shaky breath, Juvia slowly lowered herself and sank down on his thick member while a strangled whimper escaped her mouth. Gray leaned his head back and groaned loudly. "Ah, fuck!"

With him completely inside, Juvia let the delicious shiver course through her and she took a moment to adjust. But she couldn't stay still for very long and started gliding her hips back and forth while softly moaning. "Mmm, yes."

Gray shuddered as he groaned low and watched her slide her hips along his lap. After flicking her pelvis forward, she licked her lip and scooted her legs a little closer together, then started to move up and down on his length, while throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Gray flashed a grin and let out a throaty growl of approval as he enjoyed both the view of her riding him and the wonderful feeling of her tight walls stroking his arousal.

The bluenette closed her eyes and mewled breathlessly. "Gray-sama, ah!"

He released a low guttural sound and then brought his hands up to tightly grasp her waist. He raised her up, then slammed her body down and impaled her with his throbbing member. Juvia opened her eyes wide and hollered raggedly, before looking at Gray's smirking face. A feral glint sparked in his dark eyes and he continued to guide her movements with new fervor, making her toss her head back and cry out in ecstasy. Gray licked his lips while he watched her large, supple breasts bounce wildly as she thrashed on top of him. They just looked too good and too juicy, that he couldn't resist. His hands slid upward and he cupped them roughly, grunting pleasantly as he gave them a firm squeeze.

Juvia bit her lip and whimpered urgently, she was getting very close. She bounced on his lap a few more times, then reached one arm back and griped his thigh, while the other rested on his abdomen. She started rolling her hips forward and back in hard bursts as her moans became louder and more frequent. Gray gritted his teeth and grunted deep, he could feel his own climax approaching, but he needed to bring Juvia over the edge first. He firmly pinched her sensitive nipples making her arch her back and yelp wantonly, then started thrusting his hips upward. Juvia cried out while still rolling her hips back and forth rhythmically.

Her body trembled uncontrollably. "Please, don't, stop, Gray-sama!" She begged in between ragged breaths and she heard him groan in response, before he raised hips up high, getting his full length inside her, then he flicked her clit with his thumb. White hot lightning surged through every inch of Juvia as she threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm ripped through her, causing her to convulse and buck her hips wildly.

Gray shut his eyes and hissed a curse as her muscles clamped around him so tightly, it almost felt like his dick was in a vice. He dug his fingers into her thighs, bruising the skin, as sweat matted his forehead.

Juvia felt one last intense wave ripple through her and she slammed her eyes shut and rocked her hips forward. "Gray! Ahhh!"

That finally made Gray snap as his hands shot up, grabbed her rib cage and he plunged himself deep inside her several times, emitting a strangled yelp from the girl. He slammed her down a final time and held her still as a powerful tremor wracked his entire body and he groaned so loudly, that it even surprised Juvia. "Fuck, yeah!"

Juvia bit her lip to suppress a whimper as Gray released himself inside her warm and trembling body.

He then shivered so violently, that Juvia felt as if she was on a massage chair and she blushed at the stimulating sensation.

The ice mage finally relaxed and let his head fall back on the pool table while he panted heavily, his chest heaving raggedly. The water mage flicked her hips one last time when a tiny burst of pleasure hit her, then exhausted, she collapsed on top of Gray with a blissful sigh.

The two of them laid their for a few moments, slowly coming back to reality as their breathing began to normalize. Gray let out a heavy sigh while he closed his eyes and Juvia fiddled with his necklace before she giggled quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray mumbled huskily and she could tell from his voice, that he was smiling.

The bluenette shifted her head so she could look up at him and she replied with a smile. "Gray-sama was quite loud."

Juvia caught the tiniest glimpse of a blush on Gray's cheeks before he said nonchalantly. "Yeah well, when you squeeze me so fucking tight like that, it's bound to happen."

She beamed warmly at him, then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on a sensitive spot on his neck, eliciting a barely noticeable shiver from him. "Juvia wasn't complaining. In fact.." She then brushed her lips against his ear as she purred. "It really turned Juvia on."

He slightly widened his eyes, then he got a defeated look on his face as he sighed heavily. "Babe I'm sorry.. but I'm on empty right now. No more for at _least_ an hour or two."

She softly giggled, then brought her hand up and tenderly brushed his damp bangs away from his face then leaned in and kissed him. After a moment, she pulled away with a smile and laid her head back down on his chest. "Gray-sama may take all the time he needs. Juvia will wait, no matter how long."

For some reason, that made Gray's heart twinge in response and he suddenly wrapped both arms around the bluenette, before hugging her tightly. Juvia's cheeks warmed, then she heard Gray say quietly. "You're amazing Juvia."

The water mage felt her heart skip a beat and she blushed harder, then smiled while nuzzling her face against his torso.

Their loving moment was disrupted when they heard a sudden thud against the door, followed by an angry voice yelling. "Hey! Why is this door locked? And why is it Freezing cold?!"

Gray chuckled pridefully and Juvia squirmed a bit anxiously. "Umm, Gray-sama, maybe we should get dressed and-"

"Chill babe, no one's getting through that ice." He replied confidently.

Juvia chewed on her lip nervously and looked up at his face. "What about Erza?" She asked worriedly.

Gray suddenly furrowed his brows while he twisted his mouth contemplatively. "Hmm... ya we should probably get dressed." He said decisively.

With that, Juvia moved to the side and he sat up while sighing quietly. "Okay, where are my pants?"

**And there you have it! **

**A whole lotta citrus going on! I might do another lemon, just cause I'm really loving writing Gruvia as a new frisky couple. So fun!**  
**Take care every one:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This chapter contains half a lemon with a twist ;D I hope you enjoy it! ^_^ **

**...**

**The following night...**

Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy sat together at a table in the guild hall to discuss their common enemy..Cana.

"I got it!" Natsu exclaimed while holding up his fist.

The three wizards looked at Salamander expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"We'll steal some money from Gramps, then leave a trail of it right to Cana's purse! How could she _not_ get caught?"

An awkward silence followed as they gaped dumbfounded at Natsu, before Gray sighed exasperated and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't inconspicuously leave a money trail, Natsu! Anyone who passes by, could just pick it up and that would be the end of it!"

Lucy chimed in next, "Not only that, but if we get caught _before_ we place it in Cana's purse, then we'll all be in serious trouble!"

"Juvia doesn't feel right about setting Cana up for committing a crime." The bluenette said in a worried voice.

The dragon slayer crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away with a huff. "Fine! Then _you_ guys think of something!"

The rest of them fell silent, while they tried to put their heads together and come up with an idea. Gray grabbed his ice water in front of him and took a long sip.

Out of nowhere, Gajeel's angry voice bellowed. "Why is my stool _sticky_!?"

Everyone at the table stilled and Gray's eyes shot open, before he quickly turned his head to the side and spat out his water. It was unfortunate timing for a little blue cat however, who came flying up to the table at that very moment. The unlucky feline got the full blast of water right in his face and he squealed aghast.

Gray wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at the angry soaked cat in front of him. "Whoops. Sorry about that Happy, I didn't see you there."

Happy glared at the ice mage and Natsu's voice cut in. "You alright there lil' buddy?"

The exceed sighed as he turned toward Natsu. "Ya, but I gotta clean myself off now. Got Gray's nasty spit on me." He said bitterly and flew away.

Gray gritted his teeth as he yelled. "I said it was an accident, fur ball!"

Juvia's cheeks puffed up and she hollered at the retreating feline. "Gray-sama's spit is _not_ nasty!"

Releasing a quiet sigh, Gray put a hand on the water mage's shoulder and spoke calmly. "It's alright Juvia. Just let the baby pout." The bluenette looked at him, then quickly lost her steam and gave up the fight.

After a moment, Gray fixed his gaze on Natsu and Lucy while narrowing his eyes.  
"Really? His bar stool again?" He asked in a slightly hushed voice.

Lucy averted her gaze as a bright blush came to her face, while Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "It has the sturdiest legs of them all. And the cushion's the softest." He said with a smirk.

Gray looked at the dragon slayer with a mixture of confusion and disgust, while Juvia's cheeks flushed lightly. "You two are so bold!" She commented quietly.

"You never know when or _where_ the urge will strike, right? Me and Luce just go with it!" Natsu said while proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

The ice mage sitting across from him glared as his competitive spirit swung into action. "Well, that was certainly the case for Juvia and I yesterday in the game room." He said lowly, while arching one of his dark eyebrows.

Juvia flushed in embarrassment while she looked down at her lap. "Gray-sama.."

Natsu didn't appear that fazed, but Lucy widened her eyes in shock. "Are you serious?"

Gray smirked mischievously, then added. "Yep, good thing that back door was there too. Otherwise, we would've been caught right there on the pool table."

Smoke started coming off of Juvia's face as her blush intensified, while the passionate memory flooded her mind.

Natsu nodded his head, then cut in. "I hear that! Man, if Makarov didn't have that window in his office, he would've walked in on Me and Luce doing the sixty-nine on his desk!"

Lucy's face flushed bright red as well and she promptly punched Natsu in the shoulder as she scolded him. "Natsu, would you shut up!"

Gray looked extremely disturbed as the very unwelcome image of them flashed in his mind's eye. His horror soon changed to silent anger and he glared coldly, once again feeling outdone by the dragon slayer.

The water mage stared at the two lovers across the table, with her eyes wide in shock. "So, bold!" She whispered.

Just then, Happy flew up to the table and questioned innocently. "Hey, what're you guys talking about?"

The four mages flinched at the cat's sudden arrival and they each looked away while scrambling to think of a platonic response.

Suddenly Lucy spotted something and she swiftly pointed toward the back of the guild. "Hey, is that Cana?"

The rest of the group instantly turned to where she had pointed and sure enough, they saw Cana making her way towards the back door, while suspiciously looking around her.

"She looks like she's up to something." Gray commented while carefully watching the card mage.

"You're right Gray-sama, it does appear that she's trying to sneak away without anyone noticing." Juvia said quietly.

Cana inched toward the door, and with one last look around her, she slipped out of the guild and into the dark of night.

Natsu then stood up determinedly, "We gotta go follow her!"

Gray turned toward Salamander with a raised brow. "What, all four of us? Yeah, that's not a good idea."

Happy raised his paw, "Don't forget about me!"

"Let me do it! She's been driving me crazy all week!" Natsu exclaimed with a fireball blazing at the back of his throat.

"If you're going, then so am I!" Happy announced.

"Sure thing Happy. Lucy, you're coming too right?" The dragon slayer asked while looking down at the blonde.

Lucy blinked up at him, then replied. "But Natsu, I'm supposed to go over to Cana's place and brush her doll's hair, remember? She'll know something's up if I don't do it."

Gray furrowed his brows and said lowly, "Cana has _dolls_?"

"But you _gotta_ come with us, Lucy!" Natsu said insistently.

"Ya, we'll need someone to laugh at in case we get bored!" Happy said with a big smile as he floated by Natsu's head.

The celestial mage glared dangerously at the exceed. "Watch it, _cat_!"

"Maybe, Juvia could do it in Lucy's place?" The bluenette spoke up, making them all look at her.

Big sparkles appeared in Lucy's eyes as she clasped her hands together and leaned toward the water mage. "Really?"

Juvia smiled at her while tilting her head to the side. "Well sure, what are friend's for?"

Lucy beamed brightly in response, "Juvia, you're the best! I owe you one."

She then fished in her pocket and pulled out a key. "Here's the key to her place. Make sure to lock up when you leave, okay?" She said while tossing the key to the bluenette.

Already heading towards the back door, Natsu yelled to her. "Come on Luce, we gotta go!"

Glancing up, Lucy replied. "Right! Thanks again, Juvia!" She said while running after the dragon slayer.

When the three of them disappeared, Juvia turned toward Gray who had a tiny scowl on his dark features.

"Shall we go, Gray-sama?" She said with a pretty smile.

The ice mage looked incredulously at her, before answering. "What, to go brush dolls' hair?! Are you kidding me?"

She then leaned towards him while pushing her arms together, thus accentuating her cleavage in the blue summer dress she wore. "Please Gray-sama? Juvia will be lonely if Gray-sama does not go with her." She said with a tiny pout.

Gray swallowed hard as he stared at her ample bust, then he turned his head away with a sigh of defeat. "Fine."

...

Natsu, Lucy and Happy had followed Cana past the guild and were now winding through a dark alleyway somewhere.

"Where in the name of Tuna, is she going?" Happy asked aggravated while gliding alongside Natsu.

Lucy whipped her head toward the feline and said in a hushed voice. "Happy, shh!"

Cana suddenly stopped walking and looked behind her. Natsu acted fast and grabbed Lucy,  
then dove behind some large crates as Happy swooped down out of sight.

Cana narrowed her eyes as she scanned the darkened alleyway, then after a moment turned back around and continued walking.

Happy slyly peeked at the brunette from behind a crate. "I don't think she saw us you guys." He said quietly.

On the ground, Natsu called out. "Lucy, you alright?"

"Yeah, you perv!" Lucy said accusingly.

Salamander blinked, a bit confused, then looked down and noticed he had both hands firmly grabbing Lucy's chest.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I just didn't want us to get caught, you know." Natsu said with an innocent smile.

The celestial mage stared sternly at him. "Mm hmm.."

His eyes fell back to her chest, and he started fondling her soft breasts mindlessly, making the blonde gasp in shock.

"Natsu, stop that!" She commanded while slapping his hands away.

"Uh you guys, I think we lost Cana." Happy said while looking over the crate.

Natsu and Lucy both turned toward the cat. "What?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Scrambling to their feet, they took a peek down the alley. No sign of Cana.

"Heh, no problem. I'll just follow her scent. Come on!" The dragon slayer announced confidently then lead the way down the dark alley with Happy and Lucy right behind him.

...

"Rgh, stupid doll!" Gray muttered angrily as his brush got tangled up in one doll's hair.

"Juvia had no idea that Cana had a collection of porcelain dolls." Juvia commented while she gently brushed the red hair of the doll in her lap and gazed at the pile of them on top of Cana's bed.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to imagine _Cana_ playing with some frilly dolls." The ice mage replied while tugging on the brush that had become entwined in his doll's locks.

The bluenette nodded in agreement as she looked at the head of Cana's bed. One of the dolls caught Juvia's attention and she stilled while looking at the figurine. It's clothes were old and ragged, one of it's eyes was missing and the other was pale green and wide-eyed. A chill of fear raced up Juvia's spine and she looked back down at the doll in her lap.

A couple moments passed and Juvia snuck a glance at the porcelain figure. It's wide open eyeball, was extremely unsettling for the water mage and she whined in the back of her throat.

"Gray-sama.." She said timidly.

"Yeah?" He answered flatly.

"That doll is really creeping Juvia out."

Without looking away from the doll he held, he replied to her. "It's just a doll, Juvia. It can't hurt you."

Juvia squirmed uneasily and forced her gaze back to the doll she had in front of her. She resumed brushing it's hair to distract herself. When she finished that one, she set it down and picked up another doll. Her thoughts went back to the creepy toy and she subtly looked at it out the corner of her eye. She then saw it turn it's head toward her and she squealed in terror.

Gray jumped in surprise, "Whoa!-"

"Gray-sama, look!" She hollered at him while pointing at the pile of dolls.

Gray whipped his head toward the bed, "What?!"

Looking at it again with both eyes wide, Juvia saw the dolls head facing straight ahead and not at her.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" Gray demanded.

Juvia recoiled, unsure of herself. "J-Juvia thought she saw the doll turn it's head!"

Gray let out a relieved breath. "Shit, you almost gave me a heart attack Juvia! Look, you're getting yourself all worked up and you probably just imagined it."

Juvia chewed on her lip uncertainly while Gray shifted his legs and went back to the doll in his lap.

She snuck another glance at the doll and it hadn't moved, making her question what she saw.

She then heard a loud rip sound followed by, "Son-of-a-bitch!"

Curious, she looked back to Gray and gasped in shock when she saw he had ripped out a massive chunk of doll hair with the brush.

"Gray-sama, oh no!" She exclaimed as she inspected the damage.

Gray scowled at the doll, then at the brush with the section of hair dangling from it's metal bristles.

Juvia started panicking, then she got an idea and went to fetch something from the desk.  
She came back with some glue and snatched the doll from Gray. She worked quickly to glue the hair back on it's head, but ended up making it look just as bad as when it had the bald spot. Frantic, Juvia looked around and found some pretty red ribbon laying on the floor. She wrapped the ribbon around it's head and tied a big bow in the front, yet for some reason, that made it look even worse.

Defeated, Juvia's bottom lip trembled as she stared down at the doll. Gray then leaned in and took a look. He slightly raised his brow while commenting. "Now _that's_, horrifying."

Juvia narrowed her dark blue eyes as she glared at the man responsible.

Gray shrugged his shoulders as he defended himself. "What? I've never brushed a doll's hair before, alright! And besides, as far as Cana knows, Natsu and Lucy are here doing this. So _they_ will get blamed, well to be more precise, Natsu will since he already destroys nearly everything he touches..he'll be the more likely candidate."

Juvia furrowed her slender brows. "But-"

"Don't worry about it, Natsu will take the blame for this hideous doll." He said as he took the figurine from Juvia and tossed it onto the bed without a second thought.

"Come on babe, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home. I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty hungry." Gray said as he settled back down with a sigh and grabbed another doll.

The bluenette sitting across from him held her blushing face as big hearts formed in her eyes. 'Gray-sama said the word _Home_, not my place or your's, but Home! Oooo, Juvia's so happy!' She thought gleefully to herself and instantly imagined Gray holding her, while looking deep into her eyes and saying dreamily, _Let's go home, my darling_.

Her blush got brighter and she smiled blissfully, lost in her own daydream, before Gray's voice snapped her out of it. "Uh, Juvia?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at Gray who stared at her with his brow raised in question. "Are you okay?"

She quickly composed herself and smiled at him, "Yes Juvia has never been better." She said cheerfully and went back to fixing her doll's hair.

The ice mage grinned at the quirky girl, then returned to his task, this time putting all of his focus on being a bit more gentle as he brushed the toy's hair.

A couple minutes passed and Juvia finished the doll she held, and reached to get another one. She looked over at the creepy doll on top of the bed and was relieved to see it still hadn't moved. Grabbing another doll she started brushing it's long black hair as she thought to herself. 'Perhaps Juvia was just imagining things.'

Gray sighed quietly as he placed another finished doll onto the pile on the bed. 'God, this is so _boring_!' He thought.

Juvia fixed the pink bow on her doll's dress and smiled to herself. When she glanced again over her shoulder, the creepy doll was now looking directly at her, striking terror into her heart.

Absolutely horrified, she flung herself at Gray while yelling, "Gray-samaa!"

Startled, Gray quickly braced himself with his hands so he wouldn't fall backward as he suddenly had a squealing Juvia in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while she buried her face against his collarbone and whimpered helplessly. Gray shivered as her soft lips brushed his sensitive collarbone and he looked down, noticing her skirt had ridden up on her thighs as she straddled him.

His eyebrow spiked up deviously and he ran his hands up her thighs as he growled in her ear. "Well why didn't you say so?"

Juvia's eyes snapped open and she pulled her head back to look at him. "What? No I-"

She paused as his hands slipped under her dress and cupped her ass, eliciting a gasp from her. A deep chuckle rumbled from his chest and he said huskily. "Oh, you don't have to be coy about it baby."

Juvia put her hands on his shoulders and whimpered as he squeezed her ass harder and rolled her hips against him. She tried to stay focused. "J-Juvia wasn't-"

"Mmm, you know playing innocent just turns me on even more, right?" He answered in a deep suggestive voice, that made her blush as heat bloomed in her stomach.

He grinned darkly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted them both onto the bed. With one sweep of his arm, he cleared the dolls off the bed, then pushed Juvia onto her back and crawled on top of her. Juvia opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when he captured her lips in a wildly passionate kiss. She softly moaned as Gray's hand reached for the side zipper on her dress and swiftly pulled it down.

Juvia turned her head to the side as she panted quietly. "Gray-sama. We can't, not on Cana's bed."

His tongue grazed the side of her ear and she shivered in delight. "Why not?" Came his deep challenging voice.

His hand started massaging her upper thigh as he nipped and sucked the tender flesh of her neck, making her squirm beneath him.

Juvia struggled to keep her mind clear as the lustful haze started to cloud her thoughts. "Umm..well.." She tried to think of a good reason why they shouldn't, but with his ruthless mouth on her, thinking was nearly impossible.

For Gray it made perfect sense. Doing it on Cana's bed was both a way to get back at the scheming brunette _and_ be another risky place he can brag to Natsu about.

The water mage bit her bottom lip as his cool tongue flicked a sensitive spot on her neck. "Umm, we.." Her tiny meek voice continued and Gray rolled his eyes, tired of her resistance.

He slipped his hand between her thighs and his fingers roughly stroked her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Juvia inhaled sharply, then moaned as he rubbed her sensitive folds using a firm pressure. He brought his mouth to her ear and she shivered as his cold breath tickled her skin. "Babe, just let it go and enjoy yourself, alright?"

Juvia whimpered and rocked her hips against his hand, urging him on. He grinned in approval as his two fingers pressed down on her clit and moved in a hard circle, making her mewl loudly.

"Is that a yes?" He teased huskily while continuing his pleasurable assault on her warm center, sending delicious currents racing through her body.

She reached up and tightly grasped a chunk of his dark locks, "Yes Gray-sama, whatever you want." She complied breathlessly.

Gray growled against her slightly flushed skin before replying. "Good answer."

His hand moved away and grasped the back of her thigh, as he roughly ground his hips between her legs. Juvia whimpered raggedly, feeling his arousal press against her sensitive core, released a warm tingling sensation throughout her. He groaned lowly and moved his head to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. The bluenette sighed happily and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance as he pushed his hips into her harder. Juvia flicked her tongue against his as her hand firmly grasped his side, bringing him closer.

Gray pulled down the top of her dress and squeezed her bare breast, as a low guttural sound emitted from him while he continued grinding between her legs. Juvia moaned wantonly, his hard member and the rough material of his jeans rubbing her soft skin, made her ache in the best way possible. She whimpered softly and swiveled her hips, relishing the wonderful sensation it gave her. Gray pulled his head back, giving them both a chance to catch their breaths.

Juvia sensually licked her lips and purred. "Mmm, Gray-sama tastes like peppermint."

The ice mage smiled down at her, "Yeah? Well, you..." He paused as his eyes roved her juicy figure, then stopped as he looked down. "Damn."

Curious, Juvia blinked at him.

With a raised brow he commented. "..Are _really_ getting my pants wet."

It took a second for the bluenette to get it, then she turned her head away with a bright blush. "Oh, Juvia's sor-"

She stopped as Gray grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He gave her a reassuring grin and said. "Babe, do I really look like I care? In fact.."

He then raised himself up while grabbing her dress and started pulling it off her, making her gasp. "It just makes me want you even more." He added with a wicked smirk.

Juvia bit her lip as he got the dress down to her hips, then he hooked his fingers underneath her panties and pulled them both off in one fluid movement. The water mage squeaked quietly as she laid completely naked on the bed, with Gray staring down at her hungrily. Her long curly hair fanned out prettily around her face and her blue eyes shimmered with desire while her gentle panting made her chest heave slightly. Gray flicked his tongue along his top lip, then curled it back over his left canine. She looked simply delectable lying there and he felt something feral spark inside him.

Juvia's cheeks tinted pink and she squirmed under his penetrating gaze. "Gray-sama?" She asked meekly.

A devilish grin spread across his face as his hands started unfastening his belt. "That's not gonna cut it, Juvia. I wanna hear you _screaming_ my name."

...

**Meanwhile...**

"Okay, this is just ridiculous! It's like were rats in a maze!" Lucy whispered agitated.

"Rats? Gross! Fish sound much tastier to me." Happy said while rubbing his furry stomach hungrily.

"It was a metaphor, Happy!" The blonde countered as a nerve on the side of her forehead pinched rapidly.

"Hey you guys, I'm getting a different smell here. I think someone's coming!" Natsu said suddenly, getting their attention.

After Natsu ushered them over to stack of boxes to hide, Happy asked. "Who is it?"

"Not anyone I've ever smelled before." The dragon slayer replied quietly.

Slightly worried, Lucy grabbed Salamander's arm as all three of them watched Cana take a few more steps, then stop at a corner of the alleyway.

Before long, they heard footsteps approaching and Natsu, Lucy and Happy watched the darkened alley intently.

Then, a man in a dark hooded cloak emerged from the shadows and Cana turned to him expectantly.

"Who in the heck is _that_ creep?" Lucy asked while slightly cringing.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend!" Happy suggested.

Lucy paled. "I doubt that."

"Whoever he is, he needs a bath!" Natsu exclaimed while turning slightly blue.

Cana started talking to the mysterious man and the three of them stopped to listen.

"Do you have the item I requested?" They heard Cana inquire.

"Yes, it wasn't easy to get, but my suppliers came through. The price is 30,000 jewel." The man replied.

Cana dropped her jaw in shock. "What?! You told me it was 20,000 jewel not that long ago!" The card mage said angrily.

The cloaked man didn't back down as he continued. "Hey, this stuff can only be harvested under a full moon every 20 years, on the remote island of Faju! With that kind of work involved in developing the product, the price increased to 30,000. So, are you still interested?"

Cana crossed her arms over her chest determinedly and spoke. "Of course I am. Now make with the stuff."

The trio hiding behind the boxes leaned in, their curiosity rapidly escalating.

The cloaked man reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag, then handed it to Cana.

"What's in that brown bag?" Lucy questioned.

"Maybe it's drugs!" Came Happy's outlandish suggestion.

"I know Cana's a heavy drinker, but I don't think she's into drugs!" Lucy responded to the imaginative feline.

"Oo, maybe it's an ancient spell book that'll increase her magic abilities!" The celestial mage offered.

"What if it's some super rare and tasty fire!" Natsu exclaimed with wide eyes and a smile.

"You can't put that in a paper bag, Natsu!" Lucy said while rolling her eyes skyward.

The cloaked man held out his hand and Cana reached into her purse and slapped the money onto his palm. The mysterious stranger nodded his head in acceptance. Then, with a dramatic whirl of his cape he covered the lower half of his face with his arm and stalked off into the night, taking ridiculously large strides while hunched forward.

Cana sighed exasperated while shaking her head at the eccentric character's exit. After a moment of silence, Cana squealed happily while holding the bag to her chest. "Finally, I have it!" She shouted excitedly.

The mages in hiding, shifted around, trying to somehow get a look at the contents of the bag.

The brunette then reached into the bag and lifted her arm up, holding the item to the sky as she announced. "At last!"

The two mages and the blue cat, leaned forward eagerly to see the mystery item.

In her hand, she held a large golden bottle of shampoo that glimmered in the light, as she proclaimed triumphantly. "Now I, Cana Alberona, shall have the most beautiful and luxurious hair in all of Magnolia!"

Natsu, Lucy and Happy gaped utterly speechless as they watched Cana throw her head back and laugh into the night. The trio of mages stayed motionless in a state of disbelief, while the brunette stroked her shampoo bottle lovingly. They slowly began to accept the bizarre reality of the situation and tried to make sense of it all.

"It was only some stinking _shampoo_?!" Natsu said finally, more than pissed that they did all that waiting and hiding, for nothing.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Lucy said in a shaky voice.

Happy stared at the shampoo bottle, entranced as he thought to himself. 'That bottle is so gold and shiny! It would look great on top of my bejeweled cane!' Big sparkles appeared in the cat's wide eyes as he pictured it.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Natsu turned toward Lucy. "Let's go back to your place, Luce. I really need to eat something."

Lucy opened her mouth to scold him about being a mooch, but she decided to let it go. She was too tired to fight.

"Yeah okay, let's go." The blonde said and started walking back the way they came while Natsu followed.

"Come on, Happy." The dragon slayer called to the blue cat, who snapped out of his fantasy and flew after them.

As they walked back, Lucy tried to change the subject. "You know, it was really nice of Juvia and Gray to take care of that doll situation for us.. I wonder how they're doing?"

...

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hollered as she tossed her head back and slammed her eyes shut, feeling dizzy with pleasure. Her hands fisted in the sheets as her body jerked forward from the force of Gray's thrusting. She arched her back and released a strangled moan when he brushed a sensitive spot inside her. Gray growled deep as he held her waist with both hands and drove into her swiftly. Her trembling body glistened with sweat and she panted heavily while he glided his hands up and firmly squeezed her breasts. He plunged his length deep inside her and shuddered in delight while closing his eyes.

Juvia rolled her hips forward and whimpered raggedly. "Gray-sama, harder!"

He opened his dark eyes and looked at her soft blushing face as a low guttural sound rolled up from his throat. He quickly moved his hands down and grabbed her legs, lifting them straight up so her toes pointed at the ceiling. Juvia looked at him as he tightly grasped both her ankles and spread her legs apart making her gasp. He smirked mischievously and rocked his hips back, then thrust forward roughly eliciting a sharp yelp from her.

"Is that _hard_ enough?" He demanded while slamming his hips into her again, forcing a throaty moan from the bluenette.

Juvia gasped breathlessly as she curled her fingers tighter in the sheets. "Yes! Please, m-mor- ah!"

She yelped loudly as he started thrusting into her tight center repeatedly, sending her into a state of ecstasy, where everything tangible faded away.

Gray groaned lowly and opened her legs a little wider, letting his unbridled strength surge forward into her quivering body with every rock of his hips. When he heard her scream his name, a thrilling shiver raced through him and he grinned in delight, before he quickened his pace.

Juvia cried out as her thighs started to twitch spastically and she could feel her climax approaching. She felt so amazing that she temporarily forgot where she was at that moment. Releasing another moan, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up. The face of the creepy doll was looking down at her and her eyes widened in terror. She squealed loudly as every muscle in her body tensed with fear.

Gray spasm-ed as his eyes shot open at the sudden and intense clamping of her walls around his length. "Sweet, fucking titties!" He yelled suddenly as his climax was triggered earlier than he expected. Instinct took over and he slammed into her with such force that the bed hit the wall behind them over and over.

Juvia hollered incessantly, her body buzzed with hot electricity, but her mind panicked as the doll had fallen on the pillow, and was inching closer to her with every jolt of the bed.

Gray growled loudly and gritted his teeth as a violent tremor coursed through his body. The water mage gasped when she felt his member throb within her, stimulating her own orgasm. She ravenously clawed the sheets and slammed her eyes shut as wave after wave of ecstasy sent her into oblivion. Her hips bucked wildly and she moaned at the top of her lungs, her tousled hair clinging to her damp skin that flushed with her release. Gray gave one last thrust and buried his entire length in her while cursing under his breath. He finally released her legs and tilted his head back as his chest heaved raggedly.

When the last shudder ran through Juvia, she whimpered gently and opened her eyes, mortified to see the doll was teetering on the edge of the pillow. With a high pitched squeak, the bluenette launched herself up and held onto Gray for dear life. The ice mage had to take a moment to regain his strength and mindfulness after that intense orgasm as he panted heavily. He slowly returned to normal, as Juvia looked over her shoulder and saw the doll tumble off the pillow and land in a sitting position in the middle of the bed.

She yelped frightfully and started to climb up Gray like he was a tree in attempts to distance herself from the creepy figurine. Things came into focus for Gray, as Juvia's breasts pressed up against his face while her arms wrapped around the back of his head and her legs hooked around his waist. "Juvia?! What the?"

"Save me Gray-sama!" She cried shrilly.

"Eh? From what?!" He demanded, totally confused as his sight was obstructed by the girl's large chest.

His balance became unsteady and he frantically waved his arms around, trying to find something he could grab for support.

His weight suddenly shifted back and he lost his bearings.

"Shit!" He yelled as they both fell to the floor with a crash.

Gray groaned painfully into Juvia's bosom as she laid on top of him and slightly winced from the fall. Looking down she gasped and lifted her chest up, making Gray draw in a giant breath, grateful that he could breathe again.

He then looked at the girl on top of him with a stern expression. "Juvia, what the hell was _that_ all about?!"

The water mage gave him a pleading look as she answered. "Sorry Gray-sama, Juvia was frightened! Look!" She said while twisting her body and pointing at the bed.

Gray looked up and blinked a few times, before exclaiming. "What the freaking doll?!"

The bluenette turned back to him with a serious expression on her face. "It was looking directly at Juvia! It's possessed Gray-sama!"

The ice mage furrowed his brows and sighed quietly. "Juvia.."

Juvia narrowed her eyes, then said decisively. "Gray-sama does not believe Juvia. Fine, but Juvia does not want to stay here anymore." With that she pushed herself off him and started locating her clothes.

Gray sat up and ran his hand through his spiky black hair, unsure of how to deal with the precarious situation he found himself in.

Carefully Juvia went over to the other side of the bed and found her dress on the floor. With a sigh, Gray grabbed his pants and started to put them on. "Juvia..it's not that I don't believe you. It's just, hard for me to imagine that kind of thing happening."

He then stood up and fastened his belt as he continued. "And besides, even if it _is_ possessed, you're a strong Fairy Tail wizard. You shouldn't be intimidated by a tiny little doll."

Juvia got to her feet and zipped up her dress, before smoothing out her hair. "Juvia knows that, it's just.. scary in a different way then facing an opponent in battle."

"Well don't forget, I'm right here with you. If I need to, I'll just smash the stupid thing with my ice hammer." Gray replied while he finished putting on his boots.

The bluenette beamed warmly at him as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you Gray-sama."

In return he smiled confidently and said. "Of course. Fairy Tail wizards don't run away from anything."

Gray glanced at the porcelain figure on the bed and boasted. "It's not even scary, just _ugly_!"

Juvia snuck a glance at it as well, trying to be brave.

Suddenly, the doll's head turned ever so slowly toward Gray with it's one wide eye fixing on the ice mage.

Gray felt pure terror take hold of him as yelled, "Holy fuck! It's possessed!" With lightning speed, he kicked the doll off the bed and sent it flying into the wall. Then reached over and scooped Juvia into his arms bridal style and bolted out of the room without a second thought.

He ran out of Cana's place and into the street, not even bothering to close the front door.

Completely stunned, Juvia blinked rapidly, then looked up at Gray and saw the fear etched into his face. She slightly narrowed her blue eyes, fully understanding what just happened, but she decided not to say anything and just let him carry her off into the night.

...

**Even the creepiest of dolls can shatter the coolest exterior of the toughest men.**

**I mean.. this guy challenged a huge demon when he was only a child, but one look from that freaky doll sent him running like his **

**pants were on fire! Now I'm not saying you should run if you're ever on fire: that would be a bad idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys:D Before we start, I just want to say Thank You for all your awesome reviews! You're all so sweet and it really **

**motivates me to keep writing! I truly appreciate every little comment, so thanks:D **

**Anywho.. on with the story! **

**The next morning...**

"Juvia wonders how things went with Natsu and Lucy following Cana last night." The bluenette said pensively.

Gray rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked beside Juvia and replied. "Well I really hope they got _something_ we can use. Then things can go back to normal and I can finally relax." He added with a weary sigh.

Juvia looked sympathetically at the ice mage next to her and tried offering him a comforting smile. "We'll find something Gray-sama. Don't worry."

Gray turned his head toward Juvia and seeing her encouraging smile, automatically made him grin in return. "Yeah. Thanks Juvia."

A gentle blush tinted her cheeks as she beamed warmly at him and clasped her hands behind her back.

As they approached the guild, Gray let out a heavy exhale then said. "Alright, here we go."

Juvia quickly whipped her head around, then grabbed Gray's arm. "Wait Gray-sama!"

He glanced back at her. "What it is?" She said nothing and simply pulled him aside and 'round the corner of a nearby shop.

Gray looked quizzically at her, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly planted her lips on his. He smiled to himself, then laid his hand on her lower back and kissed her softly. Juvia sighed happily and tilted her head to deepen the embrace.

After a few moments, they pulled away and Gray lightly chuckled before he said in a husky tone. "Was that all you wanted?"

The bluenette smiled as she unlaced her fingers from behind his neck and slowly ran her palms down his shoulders and chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt. "Juvia needed to get it out of her system. It's getting harder for her to resist kissing Gray-sama whenever she wants to."

Gray grinned in response. Truth be told, it was also becoming difficult for him to resist his impulses when they're at the guild. Several times he's had to stop himself from holding her by the waist or kissing her neck or caressing her leg. Little things like that were proving troublesome for him.

He grasped her chin and placed a quick kiss on her lips, then curled a corner of his mouth upward as he spoke. "I know what you mean. So.._now_ are you ready?"

She gave a small nod of her head and answered brightly. "Yes Gray-sama."

He smiled back at her, then gestured with a tilt of his head. "Then let's go."

"This stinks! Last night was a complete bust!" Lucy exclaimed with her chin resting in her hand as she sat at a table in the guild.

"Really? Seemed to me like you were totally digging that new position." Natsu replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she focused on the dragon slayer across from her. "I was talking about the situation with _Cana_, Natsu."

Salamander took a second to process, before he nodded his head in realization. "Oh yeah!"

Lucy slightly rolled her eyes, then resumed her original train of thought. "We need to be more proactive in our approach to getting dirt on Cana. Gotta think outside the box. Hmm..." The celestial mage trailed off as she fell into deep thought.

Meanwhile, Happy sat on top of a nearby barrel while he nibbled on the fish in his paws. He paused half-way through his meal and sighed despondently. 'I sure do miss being large and in charge! It felt good to have a slave.' The feline thought to himself.

Just then, Carla glided past him and he lifted his paw as he called out. "Yo sweet cheeks! Get me a drink would ya?"

The fellow exceed stopped and whipped her head toward Happy, her eyes blazing as a nerve on her head twitched spastic-ally. "What, did you just call me?!"

Happy's eyes widened with terror as he gasped and raised his front paws defensively.

Back at the table, Natsu nosily ate a turkey leg, while Lucy continued to brainstorm. A loud smack was heard, followed by a drawn out squeal that ended as Happy suddenly landed face first on the table with a groan.

Natsu looked over at the feline curiously. "What's going on, lil' buddy?"

With a strained whimper, the blue cat lifted his head and said meekly. "She has one heck of a left hook!" Exhaling loudly, he dropped his head back down with a thud.

Lucy raised her brow at Happy, then heard a furious voice bellow. "Well _look_ who it is!"

The two mages instantly flinched at the voice, then looked up to see Cana stomping toward them with a livid expression on her face. Lucy inwardly started to panic as the brunette approached the table.

"The two of you must have some kind of death wish, after what you did!" Cana spat angrily when she stopped in front of them.

Natsu furrowed his brows as he stared at Cana. "Uhh.."

Out of the corner, Gray and Juvia started making their way over to the table to see what the fuss was about.

The card mage fixed her death glare on Salamander as she hissed. "YOU!"

Natsu gulped nervously as she reached into her bag to fetch something, then grabbed the item and promptly shoved it right in front his face. The porcelain doll she held, had it's dark hair laying in messy glued chunks about it's head with a bright red bow dangling from a strand of frayed hair.

Spotting the doll, Gray immediately grabbed Juvia, spun her around and walked away.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!" Cana demanded.

Natsu cringed as he looked at the homely figurine. "Umm I.."

Cana growled ferociously and shoved the dolls head into Natsu's wide open mouth as she yelled. "Shut uup!"

Lucy's eyes widened drastically, then Cana set her gaze on the blonde making her squeak nervously. "You Lucy, are supposed to keep an eye on that mongrel! What happened?!"

Lucy shifted uneasily, then she got an idea. "Wow Cana, your hair looks Amazing today! How can I get _my_ hair to look that lustrous and silky?" The celestial mage said while admiring the brunette's locks.

Cana temporarily abandoned her ranting and ran her hand through her shiny tresses. "Oh, you noticed? Yes I agree, it does look especially fabulous this morning. But what I use is a secret, sorry." She commented proudly.

In the background, Natsu spat out the doll and coughed repeatedly, making Happy finally come to and sit up on the table.

The card mage brought her attention back to the dragon slayer and scowled intensely at him. "You're coming with me, fire breath!"

She then grabbed him by his ear and started to drag him away, despite his hollering and meager threats. Happy and Lucy stared blankly as they watched Cana haul him off.

"Where is she taking Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. But it can't be good." Lucy replied while gently furrowing her brows.

**A few hours later...**

"Man this sucks! Cana is seriously twisted!" Natsu growled angrily, his fire power proved ineffective to break him out of his current entrapment and he was running out of ideas.

Elfman casually strolled inside the room and walked up to the wall, while unfastening his pants. After a moment, he looked up and yelped in shock. "Natsu?! What in the name of all that is manly, are you doing here?!"

Salamander hung his head miserably as he remained trapped inside a playing card that had been taped to the wall above the urinals in the mens' bathroom. Below the card, written in black marker said; 'My name is Natsu and I'm a destructive loser! Go ahead and laugh or insult me as much as you want to!'

"It's a long story." The dragon slayer replied wearily, as a dark mist radiated from him.

Elfman arched an eyebrow and started fixing his pants. "Tough break kid. Well, I should probably go now. Good luck with that." He said before heading out of the bathroom.

Natsu perked up and called out to Elfman. "Hey, you didn't wash your hands!"

Elfman answered back as he walked out the door. "A Real man doesn't need to wash his hands!"

With that he gave an enthusiastic high-five to Freed in passing and sauntered off. Freed then looked down at his hand with slight disgust.

"So, all of that was for some shampoo?" Juvia asked as she conversed with Lucy.

"I'm afraid so. Apparently it's so rare that she had to go through some shady dealer to get it. So unfortunately, we're no closer to getting something on Cana that's actually useful."  
The blonde said woefully.

Juvia slumped her shoulders. "Oh, that's too bad."

In the midst of the girls' wallowing, Gray came up to the table with a sigh. "Well, I couldn't find Cana anywhere. But I'm sure the ol' flame-brain will show up sooner or later." He took a seat next to Juvia, who immediately looked at him.

"Gray-sama, your clothes?" The bluenette inquired gently.

When he noticed his shirt was missing, the ice mage groaned lowly. "Damn it!"

...

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled with growing agitation, he couldn't take much more of this torture.

Just then, Gajeel walked into the bathroom and approached the urinals. As he undid his pants, he heard a tiny growl, causing him to lift his gaze to the wall.

"Salamander?! What the fu-"

"It's a long story, don't ask!" Natsu replied flatly, he was starting to sound like a broken record.

Gajeel grumbled something under his breath, before he started to covered himself back up.

Glancing down, Natsu said suddenly. "Huh, so that's pierced too."

Gajeel replied nonchalantly. "Yep. The ladies dig it. Wait a minute..."

There was a pause as Gajeel leaned in close to the card and all Natsu could see was his big bulgy, questioning eye. His piercing red iris unwavering as he focused on Natsu with an unblinking stare, that truly unnerved the imprisoned dragon slayer. Gajeel asked in a harsh whisper. "You wouldn't happen to know... why my bar stool was sticky?"

Natsu sweat dropped as he scrambled to think of a believable answer. "Uh well, I think I saw Wendy accidentally spill some honey on it the other day." He stated quickly, while trying not to sweat profusely.

The metal eating mage eyed him for a moment, then let it go. "Hmph. Well the twerp can be a bit clumsy at times. Alright fire-breath, this is getting too weird for me. Catch you later." And with that, he exited the bathroom.

Natsu let out a huge sigh of relief, then pleaded. "Rrr, someone get me out of here!"

After a couple minutes, Gray came strolling inside and went up to the wall. He barely unzipped his pants when he heard, "Psst!"

He stilled, then quickly looked around him. "What the?!"

Knitting his brows together, he lifted his head and his eyes widened immediately.  
"Natsu?! Ah man, that's sick!"

Salamander balled his fists while gritting his teeth. "Don't you think I know that! Listen, you gotta get me down from here!"

Gray raised an eyebrow and swiftly zipped his pants back up. "Let me guess, Cana did this?"

"Of course Cana did this! And it's all because you trashed that stupid doll of hers! Now bust me out of here, Frosty!" The dragon slayer hollered.

Gray glared threateningly at the card as he replied in dark tone. "You're not really in the position to be barking orders, flame-brain. I could just leave you up there the rest of the day if I wanted."

Natsu shook furiously, then craned his head back and spewed out fire as he roared. After he got that out, he turned to the ice mage a bit more calmly and said. "Alright! Would you just help me out, Gray?"

Gray exhaled quietly, knowing that was probably the best he was gonna get from the hot-head.

"Fine." He growled, then reached up and yanked the card off the wall, before heading out of the restroom.

...

"And Gray-sama can do this _amazing_ thing with his tongue that just, eee!" Juvia gushed happily as she held her face with her hands and giggled with excitement.

"Um, should I _really_ be hearing this?" Lucy responded with wide eyes as a giant sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

"I found Natsu." Came Gray's deep voice, making both the mages turn toward him.

Lucy perked up. "Really? Where is he?" She asked eagerly.

Stopping in front of them, Gray slapped his hand down on the table. "Right here."

Curious, the girls leaned in to take a look. "Lucy, there you are! You gotta help me!"

The blonde gasped as she saw a tiny Natsu looking back at her. "Natsu! How in the-"

"Cana did this! I'll explain everything later, just Please get me out of here Luce!" Salamander pleaded with the blonde.

"Okay okay, just give me a second to think of something." The celestial mage said at the impatient dragon slayer. She put her finger up to her chin as she searched for a solution.

"Ah ha! That's it!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "I'm sure Levy can figure this out!"

Natsu chimed in, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find her!"

Lucy nodded her head. "Right." Then she grabbed the card and went to track down Levy.

...

"Ah man, it feels great to be out of that stupid card!" Natsu said relieved as he leaned back in his chair with his hands laced behind his head.

"Wow Natsu, I can't believe that someone as strong as you, could get trapped in a lil' ol' playing card." Happy commented as he sat on the table next to the dragon slayer.

Salamander's brow twitched irritated, as he glanced at the blue feline. "Cut me some slack Happy, I _had_ to let her do that so she wouldn't go telling everyone our secret."

"I'm just glad that Levy knew how to get you out of that thing. That girl's a genius." Lucy replied with a smile, very proud of her intelligent guild mate.

"Okay so now that that's over, we can focus solely on black mailing Cana." Came Gray's stern voice, trying to keep the group mindful of their goal.

Out of the corner of her eye, Juvia spotted Cana walk into the guild.

"Hey everyone, there's Cana." The water mage informed them and they all quickly took notice.

The brunette didn't acknowledge the group and was casually talking to Mira at the bar.

"Wow, look at her hair! This morning it was beautiful and silky, but now.. it's kind of clumping together and looks a little greasy." Lucy stated almost disbelievingly.

"I guess that shampoo wasn't so great after all!" Happy sneered tauntingly.

"That is not a good look. She should get her money back." Juvia spoke with a hint of concern in her voice.

"You're being too nice, Juvia. If you ask me, I say it's well deserved Karma." Gray commented while crossing his arms over his chest and smirking to himself.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but ol' Frosty's got a point! I'm glad she looks like she stuck her head in a trash can!" Natsu commented maliciously.

"More like she slathered her hair with left-over cooking grease!" Gray added evilly.

The two of them looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes as they grinned darkly.

"Now all Cana needs to do, is put on some ragged clothes and stand on the corner begging for tips." Gray suggested with a smile.

Natsu instantly laughed as he pictured it. "Spare some change mister? I need to get my drink on!"

Gray started laughing and the girls couldn't help but snicker at the image.

Happy covered his mouth with his paws as he giggled quietly.

"She'll hold a sign that reads; Will work for Beer!" Lucy said in between laughs.

"Ha ha, good one Luce! Heh, and when people see her on the streets, they'll all say; There goes little miss Nappy-locks!" Natsu said finally, that made the entire table erupt with laughter.

In the middle of their raucous laughing, a dark voice rose above them. "A bunch of regular comedians we got here!"

A jolt of panic spread amongst the mages, as everyone of them simultaneously fell silent.

Cana stood towering behind them, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes glowed red.  
"I hate to interrupt this happy and carefree moment you're all having, but I need all of you to get your sorry hides off that table and come with me, now!"

The Fairy Tail wizards immediately started sweating, as feelings of impending doom clouded their minds.

**A short while later at Cana's place...**

"Today Lucy, I'll go with red." Cana instructed the blonde who was giving her a complete manicure as she sat leisurely on a chair in her living room.

"And Juvia, my little water slave, wash my hair. Be very thorough, I want every trace of that shampoo gone, understand?"

The bluenette said quietly. "Yes Can-"

"Call me Master." The card mage demanded smugly.

Juvia looked down, slightly embarrassed, before complying. "Yes, Master."

Gray spiked one of his dark eyebrows as an image flashed in his mind of; Juvia on all fours in nothing but a soaked white t-shirt while looking up and saying in a seductive voice, 'Your wish is my command, Master.'

The ice mage shivered involuntarily at the highly arousing image.

"Natsu massage my foot!" She commanded and the dragon slayer growled angrily, before crouching in front of her and reluctantly began massaging her.

"And you Gray.." He was quickly brought back to reality as Cana snapped her fingers at him.

"Massage the other foot! Chop chop!" Gray glared coldly in return as she propped her foot up on an ottoman and wiggled her toes.

Cana then turned toward Happy, who sat on a chair next to her and she commented casually. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

The cat nodded his head and replied. "Ya, I know what you mean."

Gray rolled his eyes skyward, then went over to the ottoman and sighed heavily.

Happy slightly cocked his head to the side and said. "I wish _I_ could get a massage."

Cana glanced at the cat and twisted her mouth contemplatively.

"Gray, massage Happy." The brunette ordered.

The exceed got a big smile on his face as Gray whipped his head up, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me?!"

"You heard her, massage me!" Happy said as he had already turned himself around, exposing his back to the ice mage.

Gray gritted his teeth as a nerve on his forehead pulsed rapidly. 'This is going too far!' He thought furiously.

After a moment of hesitation, he went over to the feline, grumbling angrily under his breath. He exhaled loudly, then started roughly massaging Happy's back.

Almost immediately, the cat widened his eyes and yelped painfully. "Ow, that's too hard! And your hands are freezing! I changed my mind! Now for the love of Tuna, stop!"

Gray sighed exasperated and discontinued the massage. Cana rolled her eyes. "Alright Gray, forget Happy and get back to my foot." She ordered.

Gray simply groaned in response then went back to the ottoman and started massaging Cana's foot.

Happy frowned at Gray while he rubbed his sore shoulder, trying to undo what the ice mage inflicted on him.

After a moment, Cana furrowed her brows and commented. "Wow, this feels really weird. One foot is hot and the other one is cold!"

At the same time, Juvia's emotions were starting to get out of control. 'Juvia knows that Gray is only massaging Cana's foot because she ordered him too. But still, it's hard for Juvia to see Gray's amazing hands touching another woman, albeit her foot! It's just..'

Suddenly the water Juvia was using to wash Cana's hair, shot up like a geyser surprising everyone in the room.

"What the hell Juvia!" Cana exclaimed, then she looked at the water mage and saw the jealous expression in her eyes.

Cana let out an exasperated breath then turned to the mages at her feet. "Alright you two that's enough for now. Gray, go to the kitchen and make me a frozen margarita. And Natsu..whip up a big plate of hot wings to go with my drink."

Natsu and Gray narrowed their eyes as they glanced at each other, then got up to attend to the next task.

Once they were out of sight, things calmed down and Juvia resumed her job as her temper eased up.

Lucy finished one hand then moved to the other one as Juvia used Cana's old shampoo to clean her hair.

The card mage opened her eyes and called out to the exceed. "Happy, I don't entirely trust those boys in the kitchen. Would you watch them to make sure they don't poison me or something like that?"

The cat sprouted his wings and replied cheerfully. "Sure thing."

He then flew over to the entrance of the kitchen and stopped to observe them work. Gray was furiously hacking a lime with a knife, then he yelped as a drop of the juice flew directly into his eyeball. Happy shook his head shamefully, then looked at Natsu who was putting the prepared hot wings onto a plate. One of the pieces fell to the floor and the dragon slayer picked it up, then with a wicked chuckle, he put it back with the others.

"Natsu put a hot wing that fell on the floor, back onto the plate!" The feline reported.

Salamander whipped his head toward the flying cat. "Happy?! You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

Happy replied casually. "Sorry Natsu. It's all part of the job."

Natsu scowled disapprovingly, then went up to the exceed and shoved the hot wing into his mouth. Happy widened his eyes, then he took a moment to chew on the wing and nodded his head while making a yummy sound. Natsu turned back to his plate and drizzled some hot sauce over the food for the final touch, while Gray finished making his margarita.

After they gave Cana her drink and food, she instructed both of them to clean the kitchen next. When the girls completed their task, they were sent to do Cana's laundry.

"I can't take much more of this, man! She's even getting Happy to turn on me!" Natsu growled as he stomped down her trash in order to fit another carton in the receptacle.

Gray shook his head as he spoke. "No, Happy's just stuck in a state of delusion, completely unwilling to get off his high-horse and come back down to reality."

Salamander stopped what he was doing and looked quizzically at the ice mage. "What in earth-land are you talking about?"

Gray sighed as he dried off the plate in his hands. "Forget it, it's not important."

As the two girls busily sorted through Cana's laundry, Juvia grabbed another shirt to fold and suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh, Lucy!"

The blonde turned toward Juvia. "What is it?"

The water mage showed her a plain white shirt with a big red stain on the front.

Lucy knitted her brows together. "Wow, that's..."

Juvia looked worriedly at the celestial mage as she questioned. "You don't think, it could be..."

"Gray-sama!" Came the bluenette's frantic voice as she and Lucy rushed into the kitchen.

Gray slightly jumped in surprise and turned toward her. "What?"

Juvia immediately showed him the stained shirt and Gray slightly widened his eyes. "Jeez, it's-"

"It's blood!" The dragon slayer exclaimed as he inspected the shirt.

"We don't know that!" Gray countered with a slight roll of his eyes.

"But it is strange! This is a really big, bright red stain." Lucy said.

"And it was stuffed down at the bottom of the hamper, like she was trying to hide it!" Juvia added.

"Whoa you guys, look!" Natsu interjected as he pulled out a big butcher's knife with a thick red substance on the blade.

Lucy and Juvia paled, but Gray looked skeptically at the knife, before he dragged his finger along the flat side of the blade and licked his fingertip.

Natsu instantly cringed at him. "Ah, nasty!"

"It's just ketchup you guys." Gray replied calmly.

Natsu blinked rapidly, then sniffed the knife. "Oh yeah! It is ketchup!" He said with a wide smile.

The girls both sighed in relief while Gray simply shook his head.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain the shirt." Lucy reminded them.

"Juvia thinks we should investigate!" The bluenette said decisively.

The ice mage scratched the back of his head as he looked at her. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look around."

With that, Gray peeked into the living room and saw Cana napping on her chair and Happy dozing on the cushion above her head.

"Good they're asleep, let's go!" Natsu stated while lifting his fist in the air, determinedly.

And so they started searching around her place for clues, but nothing was turning up.

"Okay, the last place we haven't checked is her bedroom." Lucy said as she looked toward the room.

Gray and Juvia simultaneously paled at the mention of Cana's bedroom.

"Uh, why don't the two of you check it out. You don't really need us in there, after all." Gray suggested somewhat nervously.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, then back at them curiously. "Um, well what are you guys going to do?" The celestial mage inquired.

Gray and Juvia paused, then they answered at the same time, but each saying something different.

"Clean."

"Eat."

Natsu and Lucy gave them both puzzling expressions, before they decided to move on.

"Alright you weirdos, we'll do it." The dragon slayer said finally, then he motioned to the blonde. "Come on, Luce."

She then followed him into the bedroom, while Gray and Juvia looked at each other and both let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, there has to be something in here!" Natsu exclaimed agitated, his patience was wearing thin.

"Well if I were trying to hide something, I'd most likely put it under the bed." Lucy offered.

Salamander nodded his head. "Good idea."

They both knelt down to take a look under Cana's bed. Scanning the darkened area, Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Hey Luce, do you see that?"

Lucy squinted her eyes to see a bit better, then softly gasped. Off to the side, was a large suitcase, that had long golden brown hair jutting out of the zipper.

"Natsu, you don't think that's-"

"What are you doing in here?!" Cana's sudden voice made the two mages jump up, causing the pair to hit their heads on the frame of her bed.

They both groaned painfully, while getting back up to their feet.

"Uh Cana, I saw a suitcase under there with some hair sticking out the side. What is that?"  
Lucy questioned as she rubbed her head.

The card mage widened her eyes and stuttered nervously. "W-What? None of your business! You shouldn't even be in here! Get out!"

Natsu and Lucy were taken aback by her sudden aggressiveness and they swiftly turned to exit her room. Walking toward the door, Lucy saw a pair of eyeglasses on Cana's dresser.

Picking them up, the blonde faced Cana with her brow raised. "Cana, are these..Evergreen's glasses?"

Cana eye's widened again, before she snatched the glasses from Lucy's hand and hollered. "That doesn't concern you! Now get out, all of you!"

Cana then proceeded to kick all five of the Fairy Tail mages out of her apartment and slammed the door behind them.

"Damn, what was that all about?" Gray asked.

"Oh my god you guys! Me and Natsu found a suitcase under Cana's bed with some long golden brown hair coming out of the side! And then, when we were walking out.. I found some glasses that looked almost identical to the ones Evergreen wears!" Lucy explained in a high excited voice.

"Yeah and when we asked her about them, she got all upset and freaked out, then told us to leave!" Natsu added as he held a sleeping Happy in his arms.

"The other day, when Juvia was waiting at the guild for Gray-sama, she overheard Cana and Evergreen having a heated argument! Cana said something that sounded like a threat to Evergreen!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Evergreen for the last two days." Gray said as he stroked his chin pensively.

There was a moment of silence as the four mages walked away from Cana's place and tried to make sense of the situation.

Out of nowhere, Happy called out in his sleep. "Don't make me slap you again, Snowflake!"

Everyone looked down at the snoozing feline in shock, especially a certain ice mage.

Gray's brow twitched rapidly as he gritted his teeth. "Damn fur ball!"

**And there it is... I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others. Honestly, I'm not as confident in this section than I **

**have been about the others. And yes I know, no lemons! Not even some citrus! Even ****_I_**** was surprised by that! But maybe we can **

**look at this like a breather from all that lemony content? Well regardless, I'll do my best to make sure the next chapter has more **

**action and I'll throw in some citrus for good measure;D Sound good? Take care everyone^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers:D So as promised, I put some more action and a bit of citrus in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

...

**The following morning at the guild...**

"There's nothing to think about Gray! We have to report Cana before she kills again!" Natsu yelled while slamming his fist down on the table.

"Yeah! Cana's hungry for Blood and she won't stop 'til everyone is dead!" Exclaimed Happy as he hovered next to Natsu.

"Would you two chill out! Look, all we have is some mystery hair in a suitcase and a pair of glasses. That's not enough to suggest murder!" Gray stated sternly.

"Okay then, Mr. Grumpy-I know everything-pants! Just tell me where Evergreen is then." Salamander challenged as he glared at the ice mage.

"She's right over there." Juvia's sudden announcement made everyone instantly direct their attention to where the bluenette pointed.

Sure enough, there was Evergreen along with Bickslow and Freed as they casually strode into the guild. The mages at the table stared in disbelief as Ever and her companions went up to the bar, while talking amongst themselves.

"She's okay! Thank goodness!" Lucy said relieved while placing a hand over her heart.

"You see, Evergreen's alive and well." Gray commented with a slight smile.

"Or...maybe she's a zombie that rose from the grave!" Happy spoke in a shaky voice as his eyes widened with terror.

"Yeah, I'm not entirely convinced that's Ever! We should interrogate her!" Natsu stated while staring her down.

"Seriously?! Well then go get her and ask her yourself, Flame-brain!" Gray exclaimed in an exasperated tone.

"What? I didn't say_ I_ would get her! She might turn me into stone!" Salamander retorted quickly.

"Evergreen _can_ be a bit intimidating." Lucy chimed in a bit apprehensively.

"Juvia will do it." The water mage said confidently while standing up. The rest of the group looked at the bluenette in surprise, except for Gray, who just smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" The celestial mage asked.

Juvia made her way round the table, then paused to look back at the blonde.

"Juvia will be fine. Because she knows if anything were to happen, Gray-sama will save her." The girl added with a tender smile, which made the faintest blush appear on Gray's cheeks, before she pivoted on her foot and started heading over to the bar.

After a moment of silence, Happy turned his head and asked in a high taunting voice. "So when's the _Wedding_, Gray?"

The ice mage narrowed his eyes at the blue cat and growled threateningly. "Shut up, fur ball!"

Happy covered his mouth with his paws as he giggled uncontrollably, causing Gray's eye to twitch in agitation.

Before too long, Juvia came walking up to the table with Evergreen at her side. "This will only take a minute, Evergreen. Okay guys, go ahead." Juvia prompted the group with a nod of her head.

Everyone stilled momentarily, unsure of how to begin.

"Are you a zombie?" Salamander asked while eyeing Evergreen suspiciously.

Ever knitted her brows, completely taken aback by the question. "I beg your pardon?!"

"H-He's kidding! Please don't pay him any mind Evergreen. Actually, we just wanted to make sure you were alright. You see..we heard that you and Cana got into a heated argument not too long ago, then we didn't see you for a few days." Lucy started nervously.

Evergreen blinked a few times before she let out a small laugh. "Oh that? The little debate Cana and I engaged in, was simply over fashion. She always tries to copy my style and I got quite irate when she denied it, that's all. And concerning my absence, I was on a mission. I actually just got back last night."

There was a moment of silence as the mages let the new information sink in.

"Then what about the glasses?" Natsu questioned with a raised brow.

Ever stared blankly at the dragon slayer, before Lucy interjected. "Oh, he's talking about the eyeglasses that I saw when I visited Cana last night. They looked nearly identical to the ones you wear and when I asked her about them, she got really upset."

Evergreen slightly rolled her eyes, before answering calmly. "Why am I not surprised? She probably just got defensive, knowing that she had copied my style yet again. I wouldn't read too much into that. Now if that's all the questions you had, you'll have to excuse me, I have business to attend to." She said while turning on her heel to leave.

"Of course, thank you for clearing that up Evergreen." Lucy added with a slight bow.

Ever gave a quick nod of her head, then returned to Freed and Bickslow at the bar.

"So Cana wasn't the killer. I'm actually a little bummed.." Happy commented with a small sigh.

"Yeah, 'cause now that means we still don't have anything on Cana!" Natsu said somewhat agitated.

"Oh, we didn't find anything out about the suitcase you guys." Lucy reminded.

"Eh, whatever. It probably was just another stupid doll!" Natsu replied dismissive.

The celestial mage put a finger up to her mouth while pondering. "Hmm..."

...

Cana stood in front of her mirror at home, decked out in a blue tube top, bright gold hot pants, roller skates and a feathered blonde-ish wig. In the background, the song "Dancing Queen" played over a stereo. The girl put on some sparkly heart shaped sunglasses and then struck a pose. "Oh yeah, lookin' Foxy!"

She then proceeded to dance/skate around her place while singing along to the disco song.

...

A brief silence fell over the group while Juvia went to sit next to Gray. The ice mage held his head in his hands as he thought frantically. 'Man, I only have two days to get something on Cana or I'm gonna have to wear a...'

Suddenly Gray slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone. "That's it! Change of plans! Instead of us just _waiting_ to find something on Cana, we need to force her hand, then make sure we're there to catch her in the act!"

Natsu raised his brow in question. "Jeez, what got you all fired up, Frosty?"

Gray glared coldly at the dragon slayer as he replied. "We don't have time to waste arguing, Pinkie! We need to find a way to get Cana into a compromising situation! Now think!"

Natsu grumbled something under his breath as Gray propped an elbow on the table and started fiddling with his necklace, deep in thought. Juvia had a light blush dusting her cheeks as she leaned toward Gray and said quietly. "Seeing Gray-sama all worked up like this, is getting Juvia a little excited."

He quickly turned toward the bluenette with his dark eyebrow spiking up. "Please Juvia, try to stay focused."

"Hey I got it!" Lucy announced excitedly, making everyone turn to her.

"Cana's mentioned to me that she wants a little more romance in her life...so I'll get Loki to work his charm on her, then whatever happens next, we'll be there to catch her!" The blonde proposed with enthusiasm.

"You saying you want Loki and Cana to get freaky while we watch?!" Natsu asked incredulously.

"So scandalous!" Juvia said in a hushed voice.

Lucy glanced at Juvia then back to the dragon slayer. "Hey, it's not like I _want_ to watch that, it's just.. that's a pretty compromising situation. And maybe in the heat of the moment, Cana will slip up and reveal something she wouldn't have otherwise."

"Yeah, that might work." Gray commented a bit skeptically.

"Juvia's all for trying Lucy's naughty plan!" The water mage exclaimed with a smile.

"I guess we should give it a shot, it's not like we have anything to lose." Salamander said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, then let's all meet tonight at Cana's." Lucy stated and the rest of the group collectively agreed.

...

**That night...**

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Loki let themselves into Cana's apartment using the key she gave to Lucy.

"So Loki, are you all clear about what you need to do?" The celestial mage asked while putting some flowers on the small table in the living room.

Loki fixed his glasses as a confident smirk curled his lips. "Sure. Once Cana comes in here, I'll sweep her off her feet with my irresistible magnetism and charm. Meanwhile you guys will hide with your camera and recorder to catch the action!"

A sweat drop formed on the back of Lucy's head as she looked at her celestial spirit. "You just made that sound a lot dirtier than it actually is."

Juvia set the bottle of wine and two glasses on the table, then took a step back to admire the whole scene complete with candles, flowers and smooth music playing on a stereo.

Little hearts floated above the bluenette's head as she went over to Gray and hugged his arm. "Doesn't it look so romantic, Gray-sama?" She purred while looking up at the ice mage with a dreamy expression on her face.

Gray smiled in amusement at the ever-fantasizing girl. "I guess. But I don't know why you're getting all excited, this is just a set up to catch Cana."

"Juvia knows that, it's just..." She trailed off as a light blush warmed her cheeks while she drew circles on Gray's forearm with her finger.

Natsu's sinister chuckling caught the pair's attention and they immediately looked towards the noise.

The dragon slayer had taken the little flame of a candle and expanded it to a blazing fireball, making the wax melt into a puddle on the table.

Gray and Juvia gaped in shock at Salamander's complete lack of foresight.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled angrily, making him glance at the ice mage. "Huh?"

Juvia acted fast and lifted her hand, sending a jet of water his way and instantly extinguished the fire.

Natsu looked horrified at the melted puddle of wax and water before him. "Hey, why'd you do that?!" He asked disappointed.

"She did that to stop you from burning down the place, you Pink haired Freak!" Gray hollered as a nerve on his head pinched with agitation.

"I had it totally under control, Snowflake! You need to relax!" The dragon slayer fired back, his temper escalating.

"You guys she's coming!" Lucy said frantically, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Hide!" Loki shouted urgently.

Natsu quickly dove behind a chair in the corner, Lucy ducked behind the couch with her voice recorder, while Gray snatched Juvia and pulled her into the closet with him.

Loki sat down on the sofa and flung one arm over the back of the couch, while flashing his best smile.

Cana came walking into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening significantly. "Loki?! What the hell?" The brunette asked aghast.

"Good evening, Cana. You're looking quite lovely tonight." Loki spoke in a thick voice as smooth as silk.

"What the crap are you doing in my apartment, Loki?" The card mage demanded as her eyes darted about the extravagantly staged room.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I wanted to see you, to gaze at that beautiful face of yours, away from the prying eyes of our guild mates." Loki said huskily.

"So, you decided to break into my apartment just to look at me?" Cana asked with a raised brow.

Loki adjusted his glasses while chuckling softly. "Well you see, the flames of passion can often drive a person to do the craziest things."

Cana put a hand on her hip and eyed him skeptically. "Uh huh."

Reaching to the table, Loki opened the bottle of wine and poured some into one of the glasses. "Would you care to join me for a glass of Merlot, Cana?" He asked while presenting the drink to her.

The brunette looked at the full wineglass with complete disinterest. "Keep your wine, I'm gonna grab a beer." And with that, she stalked off into the kitchen.

Behind the couch Lucy whispered, "Hey Loki, are you sure you can do this?!"

Loki closed his eyes before answering in a hushed voice. "Of course! Don't worry, Lucy!"

Meanwhile, inside the closet, Gray and Juvia had become entangled in the confined space. While attempting to turn herself around, Juvia fell into the awkward position with her head face down in Gray's lap and her backside up near his face. Gray swallowed hard, during all of Juvia's maneuvering, the skirt of her white summer dress had ridden up and revealed her lacy red underwear. His hands balled into fists as he struggled to restrain himself from groping her luscious behind that was so close he could reach out and bite it.

Exasperated, the bluenette sighed heavily and Gray immediately stiffened, feeling her hot breath directly on his dick. Gritting his teeth, he craned his neck back, keeping his gaze on the ceiling and tried to control his body from reacting to her. 'This is not good!' The ice mage told to himself.

Cana came back to the living room while taking a long swig from her ice cold beer.

"You know Cana, I've always admired the fact that you can hold your own in the bar. Some men may find that intimidating, but I think they are just scared of being outdone by such a young and beautiful girl." Loki commented with an attractive grin.

Lowering the bottle, Cana looked over the man on her couch and slightly twisted her mouth in contemplation. Deciding to give him a shot, the card mage sat on the chair next to the sofa and took another sip from her beer. Seeing that he was finally making progress, Loki smirked to himself.

The brunette kicked off her sandals and crossed one leg over the other with a quiet exhale. Loki's gaze flickered down to her feet for a second, then back up to her face as he asked in a velvety voice. "Your feet must be awfully sore, would you like a foot massage?"

Cana looked at him incredulously. "Uh, no."

He persisted while giving her another suave grin. "You won't be disappointed, I swear."

Cana narrowed her eyes as she turned her legs away from him. "I said no! Now quit it before I slap you!"

Loki swiftly dropped it and lifted his hand to fix his glasses somewhat nervously. "Whatever you say. I just thought I'd offer."

Cana eyed him suspiciously as she took another huge swig from her bottle.

Needing to salvage the situation fast, Loki decided to try something a little more brazen. "Whew, it's pretty hot in here." He stated while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

After unhooking the last button, he leaned back against the couch and took a sip of his wine. Seeing his defined and tan chest, made Cana's eyebrow arch ever so slightly in interest. 'It has been a while since I've gotten any... if he plays his cards right, then I might let him stay over.' She thought to herself.

Loki then set his glass of wine on the table and an idea came to him. Picking up a long stemmed red rose, he held the flower to his nose and took a deep breath. "Ah, is there anything more romantic than the scent of rose in bloom?"

Cana rolled her eyes heavily, nearly sickened by the overwhelmingly corny line.

Turning his head toward the brunette, Loki pointed the flower at her while asking in a deep voice. "Have you ever closed your eyes, while a lover caressed your body with a rose?"

She looked back at him aghast. "Hell no!"

His eyebrow spiked up as he went on. "Would you like to try it?"

She glared threateningly at the man. "No I don't!"

He in turn, lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture and put the rose back. "Very well, no flowers it is... I appreciate your straightforward attitude Cana. It's really one of your best characteristics." He added with a small smile.

Cana gave him a questioning look while taking another drink.

Back in the closet, the two mages panted quietly, due to all their shifting around in the tiny space. Juvia straddled Gray's hips with her head resting on his right pectoral muscle and her hand on his chest. Gray ran his fingers through dark locks while sighing heavily. If they weren't in this stupid cramped closet, he could satisfy the carnal craving that was developing from Juvia squirming on top of him. Suddenly, a massive cramp formed in his calf muscle and Gray clenched his jaw in pain. Needing to stretch, he grabbed Juvia by her waist and moved her to the side as he shifted his legs.

Finally, he lifted his boot and pressed it against the wall, allowing him to straighten the cramping limb and he sighed in relief. However, he didn't notice that in doing so, he jammed his thigh right between Juvia's legs. Her cheeks flushed at the contact and when she accidentally slid forward, the rough friction against her sensitive core, made her moan softly. Panicking, Gray clamped his hand over her mouth and watched the closet doors closely, hoping no one heard.

Loki leaned back in his seat and said casually. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you strike me as the kind of girl that would be into something a little more unconventional in the bedroom."

The card mage spiked one of her eyebrows in response. "Hmm, trying to figure me out, huh?"

He chuckled quietly before answering. "I'm just curious, that's all. Now to me, I could really see you rocking a Dominatrix get-up."

Cana raised her brow as a hint of a smirk crossed her lips. "Oh you could, could you?"

Loki smiled in return. "Yeah. You're so passionate and strong, it just seemed fitting."

Cana slightly cocked her head to the side and hid her smile as she took a big swig of her beer.

Feeling a little more confident, Loki added. "I used to date this girl who was _really_ kinky. One time, I let her dress me up like a pig and then she stomped on me with her stilettos as I squealed!"

He was met with a painfully long awkward silence, as Cana stared at him with wide eyes. She wasn't sure whether she should laugh at him or just pity him.

At the same time, Gray tried adjusting his position to give Juvia a breather, but it did the opposite and rubbed her harder against a flexing muscle in his thigh. He was quick to cover her mouth just as a strained whimper escaped her lips. Her delicate fingers curled in his dark green shirt as a blush stained her fair skin. Gray slammed his eyes shut while keeping himself perfectly still and tried desperately to clear his mind. 'Definitely not good!'

Cana then cleared her throat and stood up. "I need to use the bathroom." Without waiting for his response, she pivoted on the ball of her foot and left the room.

Loki ran his hand through his hair frustrated, then he heard Lucy whisper. "Loki, you're losing her! Do something quick!"

Right after that, he heard Natsu say from behind the chair. "Dude, you actually let a girl do that to you?"

Still stuck in their compromising position, Gray and Juvia watched the scene through the wooden shutters on the closet doors.

Exasperated, Loki replied in a hushed, but firm voice. "Enough! I'm gonna try one last move. It's not the most conventional approach, but it's worth a shot!"

Then he rapidly started pulling off his clothes, despite the mages' shock and horror. Juvia gasped in surprise as her eyes widened drastically. Gray quickly grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face against his chest, shielding her from the sight. His dark eyes narrowed as he watched Loki. 'What the hell is he thinking?'

Completely naked, Loki put both hands on his hips and proudly placed his foot on the table, while flashing his teeth in a confident smile. Walking back into the room, Cana froze mid-step once she saw Loki, her jaw immediately went slack and her brows furrowed. As the initial shock wore off, she bellowed. "Why the fuck are you naked?!"

Loki retained his grin as he started to answer in a husky tone. "I thought we could-"

A shoe came hurtling toward his face and he quickly dodged it as Cana hollered angrily. "Oh you just assumed if I saw your junk, I'd suddenly rip off my clothes and start screwing you?!"

Loki raised his hands to block a large book that was thrown at his head as Cana continued to yell while tossing random objects at him. "I can't believe you thought I was that _easy_! Get your stripping, perverted Ass out of my apartment now!"

Loki winced as an empty beer bottle collided with his shoulder and he moved back. "Alright already! Can I at least grab my clothes?!"

His eyes widened as the brunette ran up to the table and grabbed the large vase with the flowers and growled. "Get out!"

With blazing speed, Loki ran out of there and slammed the front door behind him, just as the vase collided with door and shattered.

Running out of the apartment and to the street, Loki ran right into a group of old ladies. Two of the women gasped and shrieked in terror, while the third one simply smiled and nodded her head in approval. Flushing bright red, Loki covered himself then yelled. "Screw this!" And with that, he opened his gate and immediately leapt through.

In the celestial world, Scorpio and Aquarius were getting cozy in a hot tub, when suddenly, Loki plummeted from the sky and fell directly into the Jacuzzi with a big splash. When he surfaced, Loki looked up to see an extremely pissed Aquarius and Scorpio staring him down. A small yelp of fear emitted from Loki as he shrank into the water.

"Ah man! Look what that pervert made me do!" Cana said angrily as she inspected the mess in her place. With a heavy sigh, the card mage put her hands on her hips. "Oh well. Gray's gonna be here the day after tomorrow and I'll just make _his_ ass clean this up." She added with an evil chuckle.

Gray shook with fury as his murderous glare, burned a hole through Cana's head.

"Ah, I need another beer!" Cana exclaimed and went into the kitchen. After she uncapped the bottle, she downed half it's contents in one swig, then exhaled in content.

Behind the couch, Lucy was wallowing in the wake of Loki's failed little strip show. 'God Loki, what were you thinking?' She thought to herself.

Cana then decided to make herself a little snack and started rummaging through the fridge.

Back in the closet, Gray tried harder to move his leg, but when Juvia felt that muscle flex again, she bit her bottom lip and rocked her hips forward, moaning erotically. Gray suppressed a groan as he felt that tightening sensation below his belt, just from watching her. Feeling her heat on his thigh was also driving him crazy and he needed it to stop before he couldn't stop himself. His hands quickly snatched her by the waist and lifted her up, thus preventing her from rubbing against him, as he finally lowered his leg and sat the girl next to him with a sigh. His eyes closed momentarily, grateful for the break from the intoxicating feeling of her nubile body on top of his.

Juvia looked at him and blushed softly. Then, very slyly, the bluenette slid one leg across his waist and she straddled his hips again. Gray's eyes snapped open and he immediately saw Juvia smiling seductively at him. He glared threateningly at her, but she just leaned her body forward and placed a small kiss on his collarbone, making him inhale sharply. His hand shot up and he grasped a chunk of her hair, then tugged it back, so her eyes were level with his. The water mage shivered at the dark intensity of his gaze that made her both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" He whispered harshly.

Juvia gently furrowed her brows, a bit ashamed as she answered quietly. "No, Juvia just.. really wants Gray-sama right now."

Gray slightly softened his gaze as he replied. "I know that, babe. And if we were anywhere else right now, believe me, I'd be fucking you senseless."

Juvia blushed bright at the vulgarity of his words, before he continued.

"But this is not the right place _or_ time for that, okay?"

The girl looked down, a small guilty pout on her delicate face. "Gray-sama is right. Juvia's sorry."

His hand gently grazed her cheek and she looked up, just as he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. She whimpered in content and melted into the embrace, tilting her head to better taste his lips. He briefly swept his tongue into her mouth and caressed hers playfully. Juvia's hand tightly griped his shirt as she tried hard not to lose control of herself. At just the right time, Gray broke the kiss and she immediately sighed, making him smile.

Finishing her snack, Cana downed the rest of her beer and tossed it in the trash, before heading into her bedroom. Lucy peered out from behind the couch and took a look around. 'I guess we need to wait till Cana goes to bed before we can leave.' The blonde thought a lil' wearily.

Fifteen minutes passed and the light was still on in Cana's bedroom, as observed by Gray who cracked open the closet doors to peek out. A very quiet guttural sound emitted from the ice mage, signaling his thinning patience. Lucy laid on her stomach with her chin in her hand while spinning the recorder on the floor.

Suddenly, the sound of someone snoring, caught their attention. Lucy, Gray and Juvia peered out from their hiding spots and quickly spotted the culprit. Natsu's head and arms were sticking out from behind the chair as he laid sprawled out on his back, sleeping peacefully. The three mages instantly panicked as his obnoxious snoring continued.

Lucy widened her eyes as she called him as quietly as possible. "Natsu! Wake up you idiot, you're gonna give us away!"

Calling him was pointless as his snore only got louder. Gray growled, having enough, he formed a large chunk of ice and then tossed it directly at Salamander's gaping mouth. The ice landed right in his mouth and his snoring stopped instantly.

Juvia beamed proudly at Gray. "Nice shot, Gray-sama!"

The ice quickly melted in the furnace that is Natsu's mouth and he suddenly awakened as he gulped down the cold water with a refreshing exhale. Lucy, Gray and Juvia collectively sighed in relief. The dragon slayer propped himself up and yawned while scratching the back of his head, then looked over to see Lucy shaking her head disapprovingly at him. Confused, Natsu cocked his head to the side while giving her a look that seemed to say. "What did I do?"

After what felt like an eternity, Cana finally went to sleep, giving the four wizards a chance to flee. Once they were safely outside, Natsu and Gray groaned in frustration.

"Man that sucked! All that waiting and planning for nothing!" Natsu yelled furiously.

"Yeah, that was a total disaster! All thanks to Loki!" Gray said with a deep scowl on his face.

"I got to admit, Loki really dropped the ball on that one." Added Lucy despondently.

"Juvia's a little surprised that Cana rejected Loki. Seems to Juvia, that Cana would be into such a bold move as stripping naked." The bluenette commented.

"Yeah, true.." Lucy said pensively.

A silence fell over the group as they walked along and they soon came to the juncture where their paths split. Saying their goodbyes, they divided into pairs and went their separate ways.

...

At Gray's apartment, Juvia combed her long hair while humming to herself, as the ice mage flopped onto the bed in his boxers with an exasperated sigh. "This fucking blows." He grumbled lowly.

Juvia put down her comb and turned off the light to the bathroom as she walked out.

"I got one day left and we still have _nothing_ on Cana...Shit." He growled while staring at the ceiling.

Juvia smiled as she sauntered over to the bed. "Juvia knows you're stressed Gray-sama. That's why Juvia wants to help you relieve some of that tension." She purred sensually as she came up to the edge of the bed.

Gray let a small smirk cross his face, while he turned his head to look up at her. She placed her hands on the mattress and blushed prettily as the strap of her blue silk teddy slipped off her shoulder. Gray's brow spiked up as his eyes flickered down to the fallen strap, then to her ample cleavage.

"So use Juvia's body to ease your stress, Gray-sama. Feel free to go as rough as you want to." She said in a silky voice, that Gray found absolutely irresistible.

The next few moves happened in such a flurry, that Juvia didn't know what was going on till she felt her back hit the mattress and Gray was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. Her cheeks warmed as a dark and devious grin spread across his sharp features.

His deep voice sent a shiver through her as he growled out "How can I say no to _that_?"

...

**Tee hee hee! Gray, you so Naughty! ...I love it! ;D **

**And yes I know, our poor little Fairy Tail mages came out empty handed, yet again. *sigh* That Cana is a tricky one :D**

**Well, until next time.. take care everyone 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey hey readers! :D So I'm pretty excited about this chapter and you'll soon find out why! Tee hee! I hope you like it =*.*= On **

**another note, I want to thank the reviewers once again, cause you guys totally keep me going! Reviewers like; nya,mbock **

**Medaka-chan, baekah, BrigitteoO, casssadaga, and so many others! And of course those who are anonymous guests. I wish I **

**could personally thank some of those nameless reviewers that made me literally squeal with joy. You know who you are;) Cause **

**seriously, I had planned to leave this as a one-shot but it was you guys who made this story grow into what it is now! So thank **

**you! Anyway, on with the story!**

...

It was an early afternoon shower as Gray and Juvia walked together along the cobblestone street.

"I don't see the point in going over to Lucy's place to review the tape from last night. I mean, nothing happened that we can realistically use against Cana." Gray said with an underlying pessimism in his voice, as he held the handle of a dark blue umbrella.

"Don't fret Gray-sama, maybe we'll get lucky." Juvia stated cheerfully while looking up at the ice mage beside her.

Gray glanced at the pretty bluenette and her infectious smile and despite his current mood, he couldn't stop a corner of his mouth tugging upward in a tiny smirk. "Alright.. I'll try to stay positive."

In response, she beamed brightly and then lovingly hugged his arm, making him smile while shaking his head. They soon came to Lucy's apartment and started ascending the flight of stairs that lead to her door. Almost to the top, Juvia's leg suddenly gave out and she yelped as she nearly collapsed, but a strong arm quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard body.

Gray looked down at her with concern as he asked. "Juvia, are you okay?"

Turning her head up to him, a small smile graced her face as she said reassuringly. "Yes Gray-sama, Juvia is fine. It's just... her thighs are a bit sore today." She added coyly as a blush dusted her cheeks.

Gray grinned slowly as he held her flush against him. "Ahh, sorry babe. I guess I got a lil carried away, huh?" He said gruffly while spiking a dark eyebrow.

Juvia gently bit her lip and shook her head. "No it's fine. Juvia _did_ give Gray-sama permission to be rough last night." The girl purred as her blue eyes shimmered with desire.

The ice mage smiled handsomely as he moved his hand up and brushed a lock of her wavy blue hair behind her ear. "Yes, but not at the cost of you being unable to walk the following day."

Juvia blushed while smiling softly at him. A hint of a smirk crossed Gray's face as he added. "Or else, I'm gonna have to find a wheel barrel to cart you around in."

The bluenette gasped as her jaw dropped slightly and Gray immediately started laughing. "Gray-sama!" She scolded while smacking his shoulder and he continued to chuckle heartily.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at him and he started to calm down, moving the umbrella to the other hand, he reached up and gently clutched her jaw. "Ah, I'm just kidding Juvia." He said with a warm grin.

The girl pouted adorably, making Gray's smile widen.

He then leaned in and rested his forehead against hers as his rich voice lowered an octave. "Besides, you're much too cute to put in a wheel barrel." He teased while lightly stroking her jaw line with his index finger.

Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, as he brushed his lips against hers ever so lightly, then he paused. Juvia's body was quick to forgive as she instinctually leaned into him, wanting his cool touch again. She curled her fingers in his shirt while planting a firm kiss on his lips and Gray smiled to himself, hearing her tiny sigh of content. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, moving his hand around to grip the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Juvia quietly whimpered as his tongue glided into her mouth and flicked hers teasingly.

Her hands ran down his chest, before she griped his hips and yanked them forward, pressing his lower body flush against hers. Gray laughed into her mouth, amused by the sudden ferocity of her movements. Her slender fingers slipped under his shirt and she raked her nails down his chiseled abdomen while tugging his bottom lip with her teeth. He growled ferally and griped her neck tighter, angling his lips as his tongue plunged deep inside her mouth, making her moan.

Suddenly, the door in front of them swung open and smacked against the wall behind it, making the pair jump. "Thought I smelled you out here, Frosty!"

Gray's mood immediately darkened as he whipped his head toward Natsu who stood smirking in the doorway. Juvia flushed bright red as she pulled her hands out of Gray's shirt and licked her reddened lips.

From inside, they heard Lucy ask. "Is that Gray and Juvia outside?"

Salamander put his hands on his hips and called back. "Yep! They're right here, making out on the stairs!"

Gray glared at the dragon slayer as he stomped up to the entrance and growled out. "I'm not in the mood to put up with you right now Flame-brain, so just shut up and let us in!"  
Juvia tentatively approached the entry way, while staying safely behind the ice mage.

Natsu matched his glare with equal intensity while blocking the doorway with his form. "I ain't moving till you ask nicely, Snowflake!"

Just then Lucy came up and shoved Natsu aside with an exasperated exhale. "Natsu, move! Sorry guys, come on in."

Gray smirked triumphantly as Juvia came up next to him and they were both ushered in by Lucy. Setting the umbrella down, Gray looked over and saw Natsu angrily eating a sandwich while scowling at the ice mage.

Gray raised a brow as he wondered where that sandwich came from, before Lucy spoke up while retrieving her recorder. "Okay guys, just give me a second to rewind the tape here and then we can listen to what was recorded." The blonde then took a seat next to Natsu who scarfed down the last of his snack noisily.

Juvia sat down on a large pillow on the floor, then smiled at Gray while patting the one next to her with her hand. A small grin crossed his face, before taking his seat on said pillow. A small click sound was heard and Lucy looked down at her recorder gleefully. "Sweet, it's done rewinding!"

"So why are we listening to this thing, Lucy? The plan _did_ fail, after all." Gray asked.

"Yes, but I just thought that maybe we could edit the tape so it sounds like Cana's saying something incriminating. I mean, it's not like we have anything else to black mail her with right now. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Lucy answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Gray sighed heavily while leaning back on his hands. "Alright, let's hear it."

With that, the celestial wizard pressed play on the recorder and set it on the floor in front of them. Juvia leaned over and rested her head on Gray's shoulder with a happy sigh, making him look at her out of the corner of his eye and smile to himself. Lucy picked up a notebook and a pen in case she needed to take notes, as the recording began.

As they listened to Loki's cheesy one-liners and failed attempts to "seduce" Cana, the group's demeanor turned increasingly despondent.

Soon, they got to the part where Loki was discussing BDSM with Cana:

_Loki- "I could really see you rocking a Dominatrix get-up."_  
_Cana- "Oh you could, could you?" _  
_Loki- "Yeah. You're so passionate and strong, it just seemed fitting."_  
_-Pause-_  
_Loki- "I used to date this girl who was really kinky. One time, I let her dress me up like a pig and then she stomped on me with her stilettos as I squealed!"_

Natsu laughed at that while Lucy merely shook her head in shame. Juvia widened her eyes in shock and Gray lifted his brow while commenting quietly. "Whoa.."

Then the long awkward pause followed Loki's startling confession and the mages fell quiet. Amidst the silence, came the haunting voice of a small girl. "Why did you kick me..."

Gray's face turned ashen and Juvia squealed in terror as she tightly clutched Gray's arm while looking fearfully at the recorder.

After a pause, the ghostly voice added. "...Gray?"

Gray's eyes shrank to tiny orbs as he swiftly wrapped both arms around Juvia and crushed her to his chest with a sharp gasp.

"It knows my name!" He yelled in horror and his first instinct, was to kick the stupid recorder as hard as he could.

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in complete bewilderment.

The bluenette in his arms gasped for breath as she tried to look up at him. "Gray-sama, Juvia, can't breathe!" She squeaked meekly.

Hearing her voice, Gray glanced down at the girl and instantly released his hold on her. "Whoops, sorry Juvia." He offered as she drew in a huge breath.

Stopping the recorder, Lucy then held up her hands. "Whoa whoa, back up! Would you two mind telling us what the hell that was?!"

"More like _who_ was that?! And what was that about you kicking them, Gray?" Natsu asked.

After Gray calmed down, he threw a quick glare at the recorder, before addressing the couple.

"You guys remember how we had to groom Cana's creepy doll collection for you?" Gray began.

Lucy simply nodded her head while Natsu's eye twitched furiously.

"Well that night, Juvia and I were screwing on Cana's bed.." He stated bluntly, making the water mage blush.

"Juvia was lost in the throws of ecstasy, when all the sudden this haggard-ass doll falls on her face. She screamed and the next thing I knew, she was climbing me like a spider monkey! We fell off the bed and I almost suffocated in her enormous rack."

For added emphasis, Gray pointed to Juvia's ample bosom, making her squeak and cover herself. Natsu couldn't help but follow Gray's finger and look at the large bust in which he directed, which was amplified by the girl's arms pressing together. Lucy quickly noticed where Salamander's eyes fell and she scoffed, then lightly smacked the back of his head. Natsu turned to the blonde with a guilty grin, before Gray resumed his story.

"She was hysterical and I just got her to calm down and that's when I saw it! This freaky fucking doll was sitting right in the middle of the bed and as stared at it, the demonic thing turned it's head and fixated it's one eye on me!"

Juvia's soft voice chimed in, "Yes, Juvia saw the doll move entirely on it's own."

Gray nodded his head before continuing. "Poor Juvia was paralyzed with fear and I knew it was up to me to protect her. So I kicked it in it's fucking face, then I picked Juvia up and got her the hell out of there!" He finished while crossing his arms over his chest calmly.

Juvia sent a quick glare his way, slightly exasperated by the over-dramatization of his story, but she said nothing.

Lucy's eyes widened as she sat frozen in place, their story and the voice on the recording, melded together into one unnerving tale. "Oh man, that's creepy! I don't wanna go back to Cana's place if that _thing_ is there!" The blonde said in a shaky voice.

Gray gave a quick nod of his head, then turned to Natsu who had a blank expression on his face. The ice mage raised a brow as he called out, "Yo, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer looked at him and asked simply. "You guys did it on Cana's bed?"

Gray blinked in response, before answering. "Uh..Yeah."

Natsu smirked deviously, "Nice." He then raised his fist to Gray, who let a corner of his mouth curl upward as he returned the friendly fist bump.

Lucy gasped as she pointed her index finger at them. "Natsu! Were you even listening to the story?! That possessed doll wants Gray's _soul_!"

At that very moment, a bolt of lightning illuminated the window and the boys immediately flinched. The lights in Lucy's apartment flickered repeatedly while the loud rumble of thunder reverberated through the room. Everything went pitch black for a heart stopping second and the girls squeaked in terror. When the lights came back on, Gray and Natsu were holding each other with wide eyes, trembling in fear.

"It's possessed?!" Natsu yelled.

"It wants my soul!" Gray hollered.

Lucy and Juvia glanced at each other with puzzled expressions, then back at their men. Finally, Gray and Natsu realized what they're doing and simultaneously pushed each other away while yelling.

"Get off me, you streaking pervert!"

"You're the one that latched onto me, you pink-haired freak!"

Both girls sweat dropped in exasperation as Gray and Natsu muttered angrily, while turning away from each other.

Natsu then went up to Lucy and demanded. "Okay Luce, spill it! What's with this possessed doll?"

Meanwhile, Gray turned to Juvia and put his hands on her shoulders. "It wants my soul!" He exclaimed while shaking the girl back and forth.

The water mage stopped his ranting by cupping the sides of his face and looking sternly at him. "Gray-sama, chill out! The doll never said _anything_ about wanting your soul!"

Gray gazed back at her, before he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath, regaining his composure. His hold on her relaxed, as he opened his eyes and said evenly. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'm good now... everything's fine."

Juvia knitted her slender eyebrows together, worried about her ice mage.

...

Late that night, the four mages went to the guild in attempts to drink their worries away. The guild hall was dark and empty as Gray leaned against a wooden pillar in the hallway, while taking a large swig from his bottle of rum. Juvia, Natsu and Lucy were busy getting more alcohol from the supply closet.

Lowering the bottle, Gray groaned aggravated and ran his hand through his messy black hair. 'This fucking sucks! I'm gonna be stuck in that apartment, alone with that damn possessed doll! Ugh, they're gonna find my soulless body rotting on the floor, in that stupid fucking dress! Man, that's _not_ how I wanted to go out!' He thought angrily, then shivered at the unpleasant demise he was concocting.

"Gray-sama, we're back!" The familiar voice got Gray's attention and he turned to see Juvia, Lucy and Natsu walking towards him with full bottles of alcohol cradled in their arms.

"Hey guys, let's go to the game room. Maybe it'll help us take our minds off things." Lucy suggested and the others collectively agreed, before they started to head over there.

Walking into the game room, Gray quickly found a chair and flopped down, lifting the bottle to his lips and downing several shots at once. Natsu opened his bottle and took a massive swig, exhaling in content as his cheeks flushed from the immediate buzz. Juvia grabbed her bottle of sake and went over to sit next to Gray. Lucy took the bottle Natsu offered her and gulped down a shot, before cringing at the burn the liquor left behind.

Juvia sighed as she lowered the bottle of sake from her lips. "Juvia thinks we should play a game!"

Natsu grabbed his bottle and went to the middle of the game room while commenting. "Yeah, why not?" Lucy got her own beverage and headed over to join them. Natsu then hopped up onto the edge of the pool table and chugged a big swig of his liquor.

Gray immediately grinned while spiking his dark eyebrow. "You sure you want to be sitting there, Natsu?"

The dragon slayer blinked at him and looked at the table he rested on. After a second he widened his eyes and screeched, "Ah nasty!" He then flung himself off the table and Gray chuckled darkly.

Juvia bit her bottom lip and blushed at the stimulating memory.

Natsu shuddered with disgust and downed his alcohol as Lucy shook her head.

"So uh..anybody have an idea what game we should play?" The celestial wizard asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Juvia found some playing cards!" The bluenette announced while holding up a deck of cards.

Lucy clapped her hands together with a smile. "Great! We can use this table in the corner here to play."

Natsu let out a small huff before saying. "Fine whatever. It's not like there's anything else we can play around here." He directed the last comment towards Gray, who paid it no mind and simply took another shot.

The four mages went over, took their seats at the round table and began to play poker. After two games, the conversation somehow, came back to Cana.

"You guys, I'm sorry that Loki thing fell through. And I'm sorry we couldn't get anything from that recording." Lucy said with a slight slur.

Juvia looked sternly at the blonde and made a quick slashing motion across her neck, signaling her to stop talking.

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion, when Gray suddenly dropped his head onto the table with a loud thud and groaned miserably.

Juvia gasped horrified. "Gray-sama!"

"That damn doll!" Gray said hopelessly, his voice somewhat muffled due to his face being pressed against the wooden table.

Juvia got a sympathetic expression on her features as she put a hand on the ice mage's shoulder. "Gray-sama.."

Natsu slammed down his liquor bottle after taking another shot and stated angrily. "Man, this whole thing blows! I mean, we've taken down entire dark guilds and massive demons, but we can't get _one_ stupid thing to black mail Cana with?! Rrgh! Makes me Crazy angry!" He yelled with fire blazing in the back of his throat, just waiting to burst out.

Lucy widened her eyes as she reached out to the fired up dragon slayer. "Natsu calm down! I'm upset too, but getting all worked up like this isn't going to solve anything."

"Juvia really thought things would work out. But it seems, that Cana was always one step ahead of us. And now.. Cana is going to use Juvia like her own personal water supply!" The water mage exclaimed despondently.

Gray rolled his head to the side so he could look at the forlorn bluenette and he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't stand seeing Juvia upset, nor did he care for the idea of her being taken advantage of.

Sighing heavily, Gray lifted his head and took another swig of his alcohol. "You know Juvia, maybe we should just come clean and tell everyone about us. Even though I_ really_ wanted to get Cana back for putting us through all this.. being her slave is just not worth it. And besides.. the truth had to come out sooner or later."

A gentle blush tinted Juvia's cheeks as she gazed at him. "Juvia agrees with Gray-sama. She _also_ wanted to give Cana a taste of her own medicine.. but Juvia supposes it's important to know when you've been beaten..."

"We really did try you guys, things just didn't work out. So I guess that's it, Cana got the best of us..." Lucy trailed off, her tone sullen.

With that, all four mages sighed in unison. A brief silence fell over the group as they wallowed in their troubles. Suddenly, the sound of something metal being slowly dragged, sent all of them on alert.

Gray instantly bolted up to his feet. "What the hell was that?!"

Natsu stood up and said in an eerie voice. "It's the ghost, and it's come for you, Gray!"

The ice mage glared murderously at Salamander as he growled out. "Shut the fuck up!"

Natsu chuckled quietly while Lucy and Juvia rose to their feet. Another sharp scraping sound was heard, further peaking their interest.

"I-Is someone here? I thought we were alone." Lucy asked in a shaky voice.

Gray narrowed his eyes determinedly and turned to head out the door, "Well there's only one way to find out!"

Natsu balled a fist and yelled. "Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now!"

And with that, they hurried out of the game room and went to investigate. After winding through the hallways, they were brought to the main guild hall. But none of them were prepared for what they were about to witness, as they discovered the source of the noises. Each one of them immediately froze in place, their jaws dropping open and their eyes widening drastically as they were stunned silent.

There, by some tables, three figures moved about in a very peculiar manner. First, they noticed the one and only Cana, completely naked and bent over a stool with her stomach resting on the cushion. In front of her, was Vijeeter striking an odd dance pose, with his lower region disappearing into Cana's mouth. And behind her, was Reedus, with his lower body stationed at her bottom. In the background, stood a half finished painting of Cana draped in nothing but a white sheet and a seductive look on her face.

Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe what they were seeing as they stood motionless in shock. Gray remained frozen in place, except for his hand that reached into his pocket, pulled out his camera and snapped a picture, before swiftly putting it back.

It was Natsu who broke their silence, as his eyes drifted down to the stool she laid on and saw an engraving on the metal rod. "Holy shit, that's Gajeel's bar stool!"

The entanglement of writhing bodies stilled as they finally noticed the four wizards staring at them. Cana's face turned bright red in embarrassment, while Vijeeter smiled wide as he gave Gray an enthusiastic thumbs up. The ice mage merely cringed in disgust.

Natsu suddenly burst out laughing while he pointed at Cana. "Ha ha! Oh man, we so got you Cana!"

The brunette glared daggers at them.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here! Now!" She bellowed furiously, her face still as red as a cherry.

"Ha ha ha! We got you and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" Salamander stated while he laughed hysterically and clutched his sides.

Lucy grabbed his scarf and started to pull him out of there, as he continued to guffaw with delight. With Natsu in tow, the mages swiftly exited the guild hall.

Once they were outside, Natsu had calmed down and was wiping away a tear of happiness.

"Oh my god! That was the most disturbing thing I've ever seen!" Lucy said repulsed.

"Juvia actually thought it was kind of kinky!" The bluenette stated with a small blush on her cheeks, making the rest of them gaze at her incredulously.

Gray raised his brow while softly shaking his head. "You are such a lil' freak!" He said quietly with an underlying endearment in his voice.

"You guys, this is awesome! We got her with the same exact thing she was pinning on us, only it's _twice_ the embarrassment on her part!" Natsu stated, all fired up.

Gray smiled mischievously as he added. "It get's better."

The other mages looked at him curiously, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera. "Cause I got a picture of it."

Natsu, Lucy and Juvia all cheered in triumph and in their excitement, the four of them lifted their arms up and high-five'd each other. For the reign of the tyrant Cana, was finally over!

...

**So I know, pretty scandalous, right? I hope no one is offended by the dirty direction that I took with Cana:/ I don't have anything **

**against her character at all. It's just... that's where the story took me. I was going for something with the most shock value here, so yeah. Take care! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are readers:D My next chapter! I hope you enjoy it ^_^ Oh, and just to clear things up, this story isn't over till I put **

**"The End" at the end in big bold letters:) So don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging! **

...

**The next day back at the guild hall...**

"Cana was doing what?!" Happy exclaimed with wide eyes while sitting on the table next to Natsu.

"I'd rather not get into the details Happy.." Natsu replied and after a pause, he shivered with disgust. "All you need to know, is that we caught Cana doing horribly nasty things last night at the guild. And that we're no longer her slaves."

"That's right, it's about time Cana was knocked off her high horse!" Lucy stated with a very pleased smile.

Gray laced his fingers behind his head while a small smile curved his mouth. "Yeah, it _is_ about time. I can't wait to see Cana's face when that power she had become so accustomed to, suddenly slips right out of her grasp. It's true when they say that revenge is a dish best served _cold_!"

Natsu slightly raised his brow at the ice mage. "You know, that evil glint in your eye, makes you look like a _total_ creep."

"Yeah, like a psycho murderer!" Added Happy.

Gray sent an icy glare their way, when he heard a high pitched whining sound. Turning his head to his side, he saw Juvia looking at him with her hand poised in front of her mouth and a soft blush on her cheeks. "Gray-sama looks so sadistic, it's making Juvia crazy!" She then gasped and clapped her hands together as her eyes sparkled. "Does this mean Gray-sama will finally punish Juvia?!"

Gray's eyes widened as gazed back at her, "Juvia, this is not the right place or time for that!"

The bluenette slightly cocked her head to the side, but before she could reply, a voice called out. "Ah ha!"

Gray immediately turned toward the voice with a scowl. Cana came sauntering up to the table with a smug grin on her face. "Just the person I was looking for."

The ice mage replied in a flat tone. "Oh really? And why is that?"

Cana stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips. "Don't play innocent, slave. My apartment needs cleaning, so be a man and put on your dress! It's time to clean my place from top to bottom, let's go!"

A devious smirk flashed across Gray's features as he answered simply. "No."

The brunette was taken aback and her brows furrowed. "What do you mean, _No_? We had a deal! Or do you want me to tell everyone right now, about you and Juvia's naughty escapades?"

Gray remained perfectly calm and replied confidently. "You're not going to do anything, Cana. From this moment on, you'll leave Juvia and I alone..got it?"

"The same goes for me and Lucy! We're done being your slaves!" Natsu announced while rising to his feet.

Cana gave him a puzzled expression, before chuckling lightly. "And what makes you all so damn confident?"

Gray grinned darkly as he stood up and reached into his jacket. "Because if you don't comply, then we'll show everyone in Fairy Tail...this!" With that, he whipped the item out and shoved it in Cana's face, smirking evilly.

Looking at the picture, the card mage spiked her brow and asked flatly. "What, a picture of Juvia sucking your dick?"

Gray's eyes widened drastically, "What?!" He quickly flipped the picture around and his cheeks immediately flushed. "Whoops! Wrong one!" In the background Juvia gasped loudly as she held her bright red face.

Gray then pulled out a stack of pictures and started flipping through them as fast as he could. "No, no.." He then cocked his head to the side while grinning fondly, "_Damn_...No."

Cana sighed heavily while rolling her eyes skyward.

"Ah ha!" The ice mage exclaimed triumphantly as he found the right picture and revealed it to the brunette, while tucking the rest back into his jacket.

Cana widened her eyes as a blush came to her cheeks. "You, sneaky lil' fucker!" She said as her shock quickly turned to anger.

"That's right, the tables have turned, Cana! Now you're gonna do whatever _we_ say!" Gray stated arrogantly as he lowered his hand.

The card mage huffed while crossing her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "Whatever. I'm comfortable with my sexuality, so go ahead and show them."

Gray narrowed his dark eyes and suppressed a growl. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gildarts saying a quick hello to Erza, before heading over to the bar.

A wicked smirk curled his lips as he said lowly. "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind if I showed this to Gildarts, would you?"

The brunette's eyes snapped open before she fixated them on Gray. "You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

Gray glared at her challengingly. "Watch me."

With that, he started heading over toward the bar where Gildarts sat. Realizing that he wasn't bluffing, Cana went into panic mode and suddenly bolted after him. Everyone at the table stood up anxiously.

Just like a lion taking down an injured Gazelle, Cana roared ferociously and launched herself at Gray. The ice mage hollered in protest as Cana slammed into him and the force of the attack, sent all the dirty pictures flying out of his jacket like a burst of confetti.

Gray fell forward and hit the ground with a painful groan and could only watch in horror as everyone in the guild instantly turned their attention to the scene. Juvia inhaled sharply as her face turned a brand new shade of red while surprised murmurs spread through the guild like wildfire.

Erza stood with a stern expression on her features, as a stray picture fluttered down to land on the table beside her. Another one fell on Gajeel's snoring face, waking him from his slumber. Gray cursed under his breath as he scrambled to scoop up all the pictures, while Cana smirked and disappeared into the crowd. Gajeel plucked the photo off his face and held it out so he could see and his cheeks immediately puffed out as his eyes bulged. Gray gritted his teeth and swiftly snatched the picture from the dragon slayer.

As Happy sat on the table, a lone photo flew over and landed a few inches from him. The feline flicked his tail while looking at the picture, then he slyly scooted himself over and sat his fuzzy rump on the photo, sufficiently hiding it.

Lisanna knelt down and picked one up, her face flushing bright as she commented. "Wow, I didn't know Juvia could_ bend_ that way!"

Juvia shrieked in embarrassment and reaching her limit, she suddenly turned into water, before shooting out the door while yelling. "Forgive me, Gray-sama!"

The ice mage furrowed his brows, wishing he could escape as easily as her.

After her eyes darted back and forth securing the area, Erza moved with lightning speed, snatching the picture and tucking it safely under her breast plate, before placing her hands on her hips and acting as if nothing happened.

Mira giggled from behind the bar and said teasingly. "Oh my Gray, so naughty!"

Gray couldn't take the humiliation anymore and in a moment of pure desperation, he pointed toward the table and yelled. "Natsu and Lucy are fucking too!"

The couple immediately paled as everyone looked at them in shock.

Glancing around, Gray added. ".._On_ Gajeel's bar stool!"

"What?!" Gajeel's deep voiced boomed as a black mist radiated from him, his eyes glowed blood red and his arms became cloaked in metal scales.

Natsu cringed at that. "Well not _anymore_, now that-"

He was cut off by Gajeel's iron fist slamming into his face as the enraged dragon slayer yelled "That's why it was, stickyyyyy!"

Gajeel and Natsu started to brawl wildly, getting everyone in the guild's attention. Gray took advantage of the much needed distraction, to get the last of his photos and then dashed out of the guild unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Gildarts watched the whole thing and simply shook his head. "I swear, you kids get crazier with every passing day."

...

Gray ran as fast as he could till he finally reached the park. Stopping under a tree, he put his hands on his knees and dropped his head while panting quietly. After a moment, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as a quick growl emitted from him. 'Damn that Cana! She didn't have to go and tackle me like that!'

When his breathing became more even, he lifted his head and straightened his back. Gazing around the park, he then scratched the back of his head while he thought. 'I wonder where Juvia went? Maybe back to her place?'

He began walking around the park aimlessly, searching for the missing bluenette. As he passed by a fountain, he heard a small bubbling voice say. "Gray-sama!"

The ice mage stilled as his brows furrowed. "Juvia?" He asked while looking all around him.

"Down here, Gray-sama!" The very bubbly sounding voice called again. Gray put his hands on the edge of the fountain and looked into the water. There was Juvia's face staring back at him from the water's surface.

"Juvia, there you are!" Gray said relieved. "..Why are you hiding in a fountain?"

The girl gazed back at him despondently while answering. "Juvia just went to the first body of water she found.. Oh Gray-sama, Juvia's so sorry for running away! She's a terrible, terrible person!" She sniffled sadly as the ripples in the water became more intense.

Gray smiled at her and replied. "No you're not, Juvia. And I'm not mad at you. You were put in a really awkward situation, got embarrassed and didn't know what else to do, I get that. Now how 'bout you come on out of there?"

After a pause, she slowly began to solidify and Gray sighed in content as he watched her sit up in the fountain. With a small blush, the water mage spoke. "Juvia really hopes no one else saw that picture of, Juvia giving Gray-sama oral pleasure."

A tiny smirk curled Gray's mouth as he answered. "Actually, that was the picture that fell on Gajeel's face."

Juvia's eyes widened significantly, before she squeaked and turned back into water.

Gray knitted his brows and leaned over the edge of the fountain. "Juvia!"

Just then a small boy came strolling by while licking a lollipop and stopped when he saw Gray.

Dipping his fingers into the water, Gray said coaxingly. "Ah, don't be like that babe!"

He then cupped his hand in the liquid and raised it to his face. "Maybe you'll feel better if I hold you!"

The boy's mother came up and grabbed his hand while sending Gray the stink eye and hauled the child away.

"Juvia, please just come out of there." The ice mage pleaded tiredly, making the girl look up at him.

She then gathered herself and returned to normal, standing up in the water. Gray smiled as she stepped out and sat on the edge of the fountain while he did the same.

"That's better. It's a lot easier for me to talk to you when you're in solid form." He commented with a slight smirk.

Juvia gave him a small smile while toeing the ground with her boot. Releasing a heavy sigh the bluenette spoke sullenly. "Well, Juvia thinks it's safe to say that everyone knows about us now."

Gray exhaled softly while running his hand through his dark hair. "Yeah.. Not exactly how I wanted them to find out but..."

Juvia laughed shortly, both at the ridiculousness of the situation and her overwhelming embarrassment.

"They definitely know now. Unfortunately, that means we'll have to endure some serious hazing when we go back to the guild.. But there's nothing we can do about that." Gray said exasperated.

The water mage looked down at the ground while furrowing her slender brows and let out a small whine.

Noticing her melancholy, Gray put a hand on top of her head in a comforting gesture and added. "Don't worry, after a couple days they'll lose interest and move on to something else."

Silently, she turned her gaze to him, her deep blue eyes reflecting the anxiousness she felt. Gray grinned softly and affectionately ruffled her hair, till she returned the smile.

After lowering his hand, Gray sighed quietly and his thoughts soon turned to Cana. A sudden scowl set on his features. "Man.. I can't believe that Cana. She just had to go and ruin my plans. And I was _really_ looking forward to giving her the same treatment she was dishing out to us."

Juvia nodded her head. "So was Juvia. But Cana's just too tricky."

Gray narrowed his eyes as a devious spark flashed in his dark irises. "Oh, she'll get what's coming to her. I'll make sure of that!" He growled menacingly low.

Juvia bit her bottom lip as a bright blush warmed her cheeks. "Mm, Gray-sama is so Hot." She purred while resting her head on his shoulder.

...

At Natsu and Happy's house, the blue feline walked over to a small set of doors and flung them open dramatically. Inside the miniature closet, a large red velvet hat rested on a shelf and the glimmer of a gold necklace sparkled in the sunlight. The cat smirked mischievously while rubbing his front paws together. "I'm back in business, bitches!"

...

Gray and Juvia left the park then decided to get some lunch at a nearby café. After their meal, the pair began heading back to Gray's apartment.

The ice mage reached into his jacket and pulled out the pictures, then with a smirk, he started leafing through them. Juvia blushed when she noticed what he was doing. "Gray-sama!"

Shrugging his shoulders, he stated casually. "What? I just got them this morning and haven't had a chance to really look at them."

Juvia fiddled nervously with the hem of her skirt, before she subtly leaned in to take a look. Gray chuckled at her as he heard her tiny gasp of shock. Flipping to the next one, he spiked his brow while turning the picture to the side. "Now _that's_ a good one." He said in a rich tone.

The bluenette flushed as her eyes widened slightly. "Juvia didn't know Gray-sama took a picture of _that_!"

He grinned wickedly as he turned the photo to the other side. "Well I'm glad I did, that one's going in the top five."

Juvia looked at him surprised. "Gray-sama has already picked out five favorites?"

Gray smirked at that. "Please, I knew which ones were gonna be my favorites when I took the pictures."

The girl's cheeks warmed as she thought to herself. 'It's strange, but Gray-sama has gotten more dirty minded the longer Juvia is with him. Has Gray-sama been this naughty all along, or is Juvia somehow rubbing off on him?'

Knitting his brows together, Gray swiftly flipped through the photos a second time.

Juvia gave him a questioning look. "Is there something wrong, Gray-sama?"

"What the hell? My favorite one is missing! You know, the one where you're riding me while playing with your tits?"

Her thighs twitched in response while her face burned in a searing blush. Hearing him describe it in such detail, made her feel so exposed all of the sudden.

"I-Is Gray-sama sure he took that one?" She asked meekly.

Nodding his head quickly he replied. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

With a heavy sigh, he stuffed the pictures back into his jacket. "Damn it!"

Walking up to the door of his apartment, Gray stepped onto the doormat and heard a small squeak noise. Confused he looked down and lifted his foot up, finding a small mouse squeaky toy under his boot. "What the?"

Juvia reached down and picked up the plushy rodent. "It looks like a cat toy, Gray-sama."

She then handed it to the ice mage who inspected it thoroughly. Turning the toy over, he was quite surprised to find a message scratched into the side and it read; Meet me U no where N when!

Gray narrowed his eyes and squeezed the toy in his fist, making it squeak weakly. "Not this again!"

...

**That night...**

Gray leaned against a wooden post on the end of the dock, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his black pants. The night air was cool and a light fog swirled around the dock as it came in from the ocean. Gray lifted his head to gaze at the full moon, while listening to the gentle lapping of the water and the distant chiming of a nearby buoy.

The sound of rustling caught his attention and he looked toward the end of the dock. A shadow appeared in the fog, but this one was taller than Gray expected, making him tilt his head curiously.

As the figure got closer, Gray could hear some labored grunting and he spiked his brow in confusion. "What the hell?"

The fog began to clear, revealing Happy as he slowly made his way toward the ice mage while decked out in his most extravagant outfit yet. He wore his usual giant velvet hat with the yellow plume, his gold fish skeleton necklace and now he had on a fuzzy purple coat with a high collar that was encrusted with sequins. Happy also had on a pair of super tall white platforms that were apparently so heavy, he couldn't even lift them up. He had to use his bejeweled cane to steady himself while scooting his back paws along the dock, panting and sweating as he did so.

Gray raised his brow as he watched the pitiful display of Happy slowly shuffling toward him in those ridiculous platforms, while grunting meekly.

Finally, the exceed stopped in front of Gray and leaned against his pimp cane while gasping for breath.

Gray shook his head before he asked in an irritated tone. "Okay, would you mind telling me, why the hell you brought me out here Happy?"

After collecting himself, the feline shot Gray a smug grin and stood up tall, his platforms bringing him to the mage's waist. "So I bet you're wondering why I called you out here tonight, aren't you?"

Narrowing his eyes, Gray answered lowly. "Yeah you damn fur ball, I just asked you that thirty seconds ago!"

Happy pretended he didn't hear while fixing the brim of his hat, then replied calmly. "Since you won't answer me, I guess I'll just have to tell you... Everyone may know about you and Juvia, but I'm sure you don't want them seeing...this!" Happy said while reaching into his fuzzy coat, then whipped out a picture.

Looking at the photo, Gray's eyes widened. "So _that's_ where it went! You damn cat burglar!" He exclaimed.

Happy smirked in content then stated. "Yes, I'm sure you're amazed by my keen hiding skills, but you can shower me with praises later. Right now, it's business and this time, you won't be able to weasel your way out of it. Cause I have proof! ..My price is now, three fishes a night!"

Gray glared murderously at the cat while a low growl emitted from him.

The feline snickered evilly while wiggling the picture at Gray tauntingly. "From now on, you're gonna be my slave, you Frosty Freak! And there ain't nothing you can do about it!"

Gray's eyes darkened and before Happy could react, his hand shot out, snatched the picture and tucked it into his jacket.

The exceed gasped as he looked at his now empty paw. "Hey, give it back!" He shrieked angrily.

Gray put his hands on his hips and stared down at him with a stern expression. "I had a feeling this would happen, so I came prepared. I have a proposition for you Happy, that will benefit the both of us."

The cat eyed him questioningly, while Gray pulled out a letter from his jacket.

"Tomorrow, you will give this letter to Cana. In it, she will be instructed to come to this dock that night. Now the letter does not say you will be the one meeting her, so make sure it stays that way." He instructed while handing Happy a letter.

"When she comes to the dock, that's when you'll show her this." Gray said as he pulled out the picture of Cana in the threesome and gave it to the feline.

Happy's eyes bulged out upon seeing the disturbing photo and his face turned a lil' green.

"Yeah, try not to look at that for too long, it might make you sick. So anyway, with that picture, you'll be able to blackmail Cana into giving you all the fish you desire. It's as simple as that." Gray finished while crossing his arms over his chest.

Happy looked dubiously at the ice mage as he asked. "So what are _you_ getting from all this?"

A malicious grin spread across Gray's dark features as he answered in a low voice. "Oh, plenty."

...

**Pimp Happy has returned! I just couldn't resist! 3**

**Take care you guys:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone:) I'm sorry that took a little longer than I expected. I keep telling myself that I'll get quicker with updating, but **

**alas it's still slow:( But anywho, I made it a long chapter so I hope that makes up for my tardiness ^_^ Enjoy!**

...

The warm morning sun shone brightly on Gildarts as he opened his front door and stepped outside. Not a single cloud touched the endless blue sky and the playful song of a nearby bird filled the air. With a quick stretch, he sighed in content and picked up his cup of coffee.

"Ah, what a beautiful day! Well, I better go check the mail." Gildarts said cheerfully and started walking down the short path to his mailbox while whistling a happy tune.

A bird landed on a branch close by and gave a short tweet in response to the mage's whistling, making him smile and lift up his coffee mug in recognition.

Getting to his mailbox, Gildarts reached inside and claimed a plain letter with no address or name. Curiously, he raised a brow and proceeded to open the letter. He then pulled out a picture and flipped it over. His coffee mug immediately fell to the ground and shattered as his eyes bulged out in horror, while his jaw dropped wide open. The birds shot out from their trees as the mage wailed horrendously. "My sweet lil girl! Noooo!"

...

"Gray-sama, Juvia is nervous." The water mage stated in a slightly uneasy tone, while she clutched Gray's arm with both hands.

"It's gonna be okay, Juvia. Just stay strong." Gray replied comfortingly as he kept his gaze focused on what lied before them.

The two mages stood side by side in front of the guild, preparing themselves as they were about to pass the point of no return.

"We can't avoid this, so it's better if we just do it and get it over with." Gray said with a small sigh.

Juvia gulped nervously and then gave a quick nod of her head. "Okay, Gray-sama."

The ice mage squared his shoulders, then proceeded to walk into the guild with Juvia at his side.

They were met with a brief silence, as the guild took notice of their arrival. Gray did his best to stay calm and indifferent, while Juvia's cheeks warmed as she felt people's eyes fix on them. The awkward silence swiftly passed and was replaced with some friendly teasing from a few guild mates as the pair walked over to a table.

"Aw look, if it isn't the two love-birds." Wakabe cooed while the smoke from his pipe formed into a string of pink hearts.

"Yeah, it's about time the two of you got together." Macao added with a smirk as he leaned against the bar.

Sitting down at the table, Gray shut his eyes while a nerve pinched on the side of his forehead and Juvia tried to control her blushing, but wasn't being very successful.

Meanwhile in the corner, Gajeel sat protectively on his stool as he chewed on a piece of iron, his eyes shifting around suspiciously.

"There you are, you Icy Freak!" Natsu's angry voice, made Gray Look up and scowl at the approaching dragon slayer.

Natsu had his teeth bared like a wild animal as he marched up to the table, Lucy following closely behind.

Gray immediately stood to face him, he could practically smell a fight coming.

"I owe you a kick to the face for that lil stunt you pulled yesterday!" Salamander growled as he walked up to Gray.

The ice mage glared back at him. "Look flame-brain, I'm not proud of what I did, but it was the only option I had at that point. But if you want a fight, then I'll give you one!"

Natsu lifted his fist as a wicked gleam flashed in his eyes. "Let's dance, Snowflake!" And with that, the dragon slayer hurled himself at Gray with a war-cry and the two of them started to brawl, creating a large ball of dust, punches and hollering.

Lucy and Juvia sweat dropped in exasperation, deciding it would be best to just let the both of them fight it out.

"Juvia feels awful about yesterday, Lucy. Please know, that Gray-sama did not do what he did to be cruel, he just panicked under the stress. So please, don't be angry with him." Juvia stated with sincerity as she looked to her friend.

Lucy in return, smiled at the bluenette while taking a seat next to her. "Yeah, I know he didn't. We were just caught off guard that's all. But the secret's out now and there's no use in crying over spilt milk, right?"

Juvia gave Lucy a somewhat playful look as she commented. "Try telling that to Natsu."

The blonde softly laughed at that, while glancing at Natsu as he delivered a right hook to Gray's cheek, who quickly countered the attack with a strong round-house kick. "Yeah seriously, Natsu can be so stubborn sometimes. But as soon as he tires himself out with a good fight, he'll get over it."

Juvia smiled gently and looked back at the boys in their tousle. The dust began to settle as Gray and Natsu stood in front of each other, both scuffed up and panting, with Gray now missing a shirt.

"Screw this, I can't fight on an empty stomach." Natsu said a bit out of breath and turned away to search for some food.

Gray scoffed in disbelief, then narrowed his eyes furiously. "You can't start a fight then walk away, you coward!"

Not bothering to turn around, Salamander called back. "I'll finish kicking your butt later, Frosty!"

Gray growled menacing low as he balled his fists and glared daggers at the retreating dragon slayer. Lucy stood up and waved goodbye to the water mage, before going after Natsu. Juvia then went up to the ice mage and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Gray-sama, are you alright?"

Gray closed his eyes and took a deep breath in attempts to calm himself. Juvia furrowed her brows as she clasped her hands together in front of her and slightly leaned forward to inspect the scratch on his cheek. Opening his eyes, Gray stilled when he saw Juvia peering up at him with a slightly worried expression on her delicate features. Bending forward from the waist, put her massive cleavage on full display in the low cut blue shirt she wore, that was paired with her white skirt.

"Is Gray-sama hurt?" She asked sweetly with a small tilt of her head.

Gray swallowed and quickly pulled his gaze away from her chest. "Please, that pink haired freak barely landed a single hit. I'm perfectly fine." He said nonchalantly.

A small smile curved Juvia's pink lips as she straightened her back. "That's good. Now, why don't you sit and relax, while Juvia brings you something to drink?"

Gray lightly knitted his brows together and replied. "You don't have to do that, Juvia."

The bluenette beamed in response. "But Juvia wants to do it." She said while grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the table, then she gently pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit. "Now, what does Gray-sama want to drink?"

Realizing, that he should just humor the persistent water mage, he softly sighed. "I guess just some plain iced tea."

Juvia grinned in delight and nodded her head. "Coming right up, Gray-sama." And with that she hurried over to the bar.

Gray shook his head as a tiny smirk grazed his features. After a moment of silence passed, a large hand smacked him on the shoulder and he immediately turned to see who it was. There was Nab standing next to him with a smirk on his face. "Way to go kid! Live it up while you're still young."

Gray slightly narrowed his eyes, reminding himself that people were going to be questioning him on his and Juvia's relationship now that they were out.

Nab then leaned down and said in a hushed voice. "But a word of advice...Naughty pictures should _never_ leave the bedroom under _any_ circumstances. It's just too risky."

Gray widened his eyes, totally taken aback by that. Nab then grinned again and gave him another less harsh pat on the shoulder, before walking away.

The ice mage could only stare in shock with his mouth agape. 'Where did that come from?'

"Oh my gosh, there you are!" Mira said ecstatically as Juvia walked up to the bar. "You have to tell me everything!"

Juvia gave her a curious expression. "Everything about what?"

Mira playfully rolled her eyes then smiled wide. "About you and Gray, silly! Exactly how long have the two of you been seeing each other?"

Juvia's cheeks flushed as she shifted a bit nervously.

"Yeah, come on Juvia, tell us!" Lisanna interjected as she approached the water mage's side.

"Well, it's been almost three weeks now.." Juvia began and the two sisters immediately gasped in shock.

"Really?" Mirajane asked with wide eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I thought I sensed a difference between you guys!" Lisanna commented while leaning against the bar and placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes, there are times when even Juvia can't believe it's real! But she has never been happier! Gray-sama is wonderful.." Juvia said dreamily, while placing both hands on her flushed cheeks.

Mira and Lisanna couldn't contain their squeal of delight at the bluenette's confession.

"That is too sweet!" Lisanna beamed.

"I'm so happy for you Juvia!" Mira stated gleefully as she grinned from ear to ear.

As Juvia was getting swept away in her over-active imagination, something came back to her and she snapped out of it. "Oh right! Juvia came over here to get Gray-sama some iced tea! He's probably very thirsty by now. Mira-"

"I'm on it, girl!" Mira said with a smile as she started getting the drink ready.

Juvia simply smiled back at her and nodded her head.

Gray sighed quietly while leaning back in his chair and casually looked to the right. Lo and behold, there was Cana sulking in the corner with her barrel. Gray smirked pleasantly, apparently, she had taken the loss of her power more seriously than he had expected. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Happy with the letter clutched securely in his paws. The feline glanced at Gray and with a mischievous lil grin, he winked at the ice mage. Gray half-smiled at the cat before giving him a single nod of his head. Happy flicked his tail excitedly, then sprouted his wings and flew over to Cana.

"Here you are, Gray-sama."

Gray looked up to see Juvia smile warmly at him, while setting his drink on the table in front of him.

"Oh, thanks Juvia." He said with a small grin and picked up the glass to take a sip.

Juvia sat next to him with her cup of coffee and beamed brightly. "Sure thing, Gray-sama."

Setting the glass down, Gray looked at his tea, "Hey, did you get any-"

"Lemons?" Juvia offered as she held out a little plate with two lemon wedges resting on it.

Gray softly chuckled before answering. "Yeah, thanks."

Juvia smiled as Gray claimed one of the slices and started to squeeze it into his tea. "Juvia remembered how much Gray-sama likes lemons."

He simply grinned back at her and pinched the wedge a final time, then dropped it into his drink. Out of habit, he lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked the tart juice off his fingers. Juvia bit her lip as her eyes zoomed in on his mouth and when she caught sight of his tongue brushing his fingertip, a light blush tinted her cheeks. Like a moth irresistibly drawn to a flame, the bluenette leaned her body toward his.

Sensing movement, Gray turned his head and instantly widened his eyes when he saw Juvia with that lustful gleam in her blue orbs. Unaware that he had inadvertently turned her on, the ice mage blinked in confusion. "Juvia, what is it?"

A hungry spark flashed in her eyes as she purred. "Forgive Juvia, she can't resist!"

Gray gave her a questioning look, before she griped the sides of his face and pressed her lips against his, making his eyes widen. The kiss was soft and she slightly tilted her head to the side, lingering for a moment. Before she pulled away, her tongue quickly grazed his lips, savoring the last of the juice.

Pulling back, Gray looked at her a bit stunned, the slightest blush dusting his cheeks. "Juvia, where did _that_ come from?"

She moved her hands down to his neck, as her eyes sparkled daringly, making his stomach flip. Just then, a drawn out high pitched squeal, got the pair's attention. Looking over the table, they saw Mira standing in front of them with one hand on her cheek and the hugest smile on her face. "Oh, I can't stand it! You two are just the cutest thing ever!"

Now it was time for Juvia to blush while Gray growled quietly in the back of his throat.

"Get a room, you two!" Warren said mockingly causing a nerve to pinch on the ice mage's head.

"Kissing your girl is freaking Manly!" Elfman bellowed randomly.

"That's it Juvia! We're out of here!" Gray announced frustratingly while standing up and grabbing her hand. He didn't wait for her response, before he started pulling her towards the door, ignoring the whistles and catcalls of their guild mates.

As they walked out the door, Happy said teasingly. "They're totally in loove!"

...

**That night...**

"Man, those people are so nosy!" Gray said with a groan, while walking into his bedroom carrying a beer and only wearing some dark blue boxer briefs.

"They mean well, Gray-sama." Juvia called from the bathroom.

Gray spiked a brow while roughly combing his hair with his fingers. "Hmm.."

Taking a large swig of his beer, he sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced at his night stand. A mischievous gleam flashed in his dark eyes, then he finished off his drink and set it on the night stand. Opening the drawer, Gray pulled out a stack of pictures and smirked as he started leafing through them while leaning his back against the headboard. He lingered on a few favorites while tilting his head to the side and grinning to himself. 'Damn, how Juvia can move those hips of hers just..'

He softly groaned as he felt a tightening sensation beneath his boxers and quickly rubbed himself to ease his excitement. With a quiet exhale, he continued flipping through the pictures and when he got to the end, he furrowed his brows as he thought to himself. 'That's strange... I have this feeling that I might be missing a picture. But I can't place which one it might be.' He slightly twisted his mouth in thought as he looked at the pictures again.

...

Erza sighed in content while relaxing in a luxurious bubble bath at her place. With a glass of champagne in one hand, she looked over to a small table beside the bath that held the framed picture of Gray and Juvia. With a naughty smirk, she raised her glass of champagne as a toast to her new finding, then took a long leisurely sip.

...

Sighing in defeat, Gray set the pictures back on the night stand.

"Oh Gray-sama..." He heard Juvia's velvety voice call out and he turned his attention to the door to the bathroom, where his jaw promptly fell to the ground.

There was Juvia dressed in a skimpy french maid outfit, complete with a ruffled head band and black thigh highs. Her long blue hair was down in loose curls and she held a feather duster in one hand.

Gray was temporarily stunned speechless as he took in the full hotness of the image before him from head to toe.

"Juvia heard you needed a maid, so here she is!" The bluenette said in a sweet tone while flashing a sexy wink that made Gray's stomach tighten.

"Holy shit.." He said finally, making the girl giggle adorably.

Her slender fingers played with the feathers in her duster as she looked Gray over, her kinky mind going into overdrive. Gripping the handle of her duster, she flashed a playful smile then sauntered over to the night stand, his eyes following every move she made. She then started dusting the lamp on top of the stand while humming innocently, making Gray slightly cock his head to the side as a smirk curled his lips.

"This lamp is a bit dusty, Juvia will clean it thoroughly for you, Master." Her silky voice rolled off her tongue and Gray immediately spiked a brow.

His eyes trailed up her long legs and stopped where the stockings ended and her delicious upper thighs met the ruffled hem of her skirt. He found himself ogling over that particular spot and he realized that he might be developing a thing for thigh high stockings.

Looking down, Juvia softly gasped, instantly getting Gray's attention. With her hand in front of her mouth, she turned her head toward the ice mage, a light blush on her cheeks. "Master, you promised Juvia you wouldn't develop those naughty pictures of her. But here they are, on your night stand!" She said innocently and Gray furrowed his brows a little confused.

She then bit her bottom lip and asked timidly. "Do you like looking at Juvia in such provocative positions?"

Catching on, Gray grinned darkly and answered in a deep voice. "And what if I do?"

Juvia straightened her back and fiddled with her duster nervously. "Juvia would be embarrassed. But, she would also feel a little excited that she was giving her Master pleasure in any way she can."

Gray raised a brow, more than a little intrigued with this game she was playing. He took notice of how well she could slip into a character, that felt so natural, it kind of made him want to go along with it.

"Juvia.." He called lowly.

Her blue eyes shot up to his expectantly. "Yes Master?"

Keeping his gaze locked with hers, he ordered gruffly. "Come here."

Expertly hiding her excitement, the bluenette walked up to him sitting on the edge of the bed and stopped. Slightly narrowing his eyes, his hand shot out and plucked the duster out of her grasp and tossed it across the room, ignoring her tiny gasp. "I said, come here!" He growled while gripping her petite waist with both hands and pulling her on top of him, making her squeak helplessly.

She grabbed his broad shoulders while he shifted her legs so she could directly straddle his hips. A low guttural sound rose up from him as he got a better look at her outfit and he wasted no time enjoying it. His hands reached for the white ruffled material stretched across her chest and he yanked it down, making her full breasts bounce free, much to Gray's delight. Juvia softly gasped as he immediately clamped his mouth around her bare breast and started to suck the tender flesh, while his hand kneaded the other one.

She arched her back into him with a small whimper as her fingers dipped into his wild black hair. "Mm, Master."

A deep growl emitted from him as his hand squeezed the soft mound while he sank his teeth into her supple breast, making her yelp sharply. He held her there for a second, before releasing the soft flesh and gave a quick flick to her nipple with his tongue causing her to subtly rock her hips forward. He grinned to himself and brought his mouth to the other breast, giving it a rough lick so as to not neglect it, then lifted his head up. Juvia met his gaze with her blue eyes clouding over and her cheeks slightly flushed.

A corner of his mouth curled upward in a playful smirk as he slid his hands under her skirt and griped her ass while pulling her into him. She gasped when his growing arousal pressed firmly against her core and she automatically arched her back. His fingers dug into her round backside while he rolled her hips up, grunting low as her warm center caressed his length. Juvia moaned wantonly and bit her bottom lip, letting him move her however he wanted. She looked down and caught his dark eyes staring back at her, causing her cheeks to warm.

His gaze then fixed on her full lips and she laid her hand on his neck, before crashing her mouth down onto his hungrily. She angled her head and moved her tongue into his mouth where he met hers with equal fervor. He growled into her and flicked her tongue with his as his fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her panties, making her eyes flutter open. His hands tightly grasped her smooth skin while grinding her hips harder against his fully erect member, eliciting a ragged whimper from her. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and he angled her hips, then tried pushing himself into her with a groan.

Juvia shut her eyes and released a strangled moan. "Gray-sama!"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her face, his eyes darkening. His hand went up and grasped a chunk of her hair and tugged it back, making her yelp. He then leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear while he growled. "Is that the proper way to address me, maid?"

Juvia's eyes snapped open and a light blush dusted her cheeks.  
"Oh, n-no! Please, forgive me Master." She answered in a gentle tone.

A barely audible growl emitted from Gray, as his gaze moved to her gently heaving chest and his other hand glided up and roughly cupped her breast, causing her to draw in a sharp breath.

"Mm, I don't know... should I forgive you?" He asked huskily while his fingers pinched her hardened nipple, making her whimper as her hips bucked against his.

He grinned deviously as his fingers released her hair and curled around to cup her other breast. "Well Juvia?" He inquired with a firm squeeze and her eyes finally met his, a dark desire flickering in those deep pools of blue.

Her hands went up and grasped his wrists while she leaned in close, her lips a few inches from his. "No."

Gray knitted his brows together in confusion, then she pulled his hands off her chest and stepped back, earning a disapproving growl from the ice mage.

The bluenette moved off the bed and scooted over a foot or two, then bent her body forward, resting her chest on the mattress and pushing her ass up. Gray spiked his brow as her eyes shimmered at him with lust and her cheeks flushed prettily. "Juvia has been very naughty and she is prepared to receive her punishment, Master." The girl purred seductively.

Gray looked her over for a moment as he pondered her request. Normally, he would feel apprehensive about this, but with her wearing that super sexy outfit, giving him that sexy look and talking in that sexy sweet voice...made it really freaking appealing.

With a devilish smirk, Gray rose to his feet and walked up behind the water mage. He paused for a second and he could hear her gentle panting, as she was obviously trying to contain her excitement. He grinned again, then his fingers slowly glided up the sides of her thighs, making her still as he started pushing up her skirt.

"Is this what you want Juvia, to be punished?" He asked gruffly as his fingers slid up her hips and he felt her shiver.

"I-If Juvia says yes, will you stop?" She asked meekly, the nervousness apparent in her voice.

Gray let a corner of his mouth curl upward as he flipped her skirt up, hearing her tiny gasp. "No." He answered huskily.

Juvia tightened her fingers in the sheet as her blush intensified. "Yes." She replied in a breathy voice.

Gray smiled as he pushed the fabric up past her hips, then he pulled back and looked her over. Her skimpy underwear were white silk with a delicate lace trim, that complemented her curvaceous backside very nicely. His hand glided over her panties and grasped her supple flesh with a full palm, making her bit her lip in anticipation. He quietly groaned and griped the opposite side with his other hand, squeezing it tightly, which made her whimper. He touched his canine with the tip of his tongue while his thumbs swept down and grazed the sensitive juncture between her thighs, causing her to gasp, then squirm impatiently.

"Don't tease Juvia, Master!" She said in a pleading, yet urgent tone.

His dark eyes turned steely as they flashed up to her face and before she knew what happened, his hand reeled back and came down hard on her right cheek with a loud smack. Juvia yelped at the surprise hit and her face immediately flushed.

"Did you just give me an order, Juvia?" Gray asked in a deep challenging voice, that made her shiver.

"N-No, Ju-" She was cut off by another rough slap on her behind and she mewled loudly.

"Sure sounded like it to me." He growled low.

Juvia tried to look at him from over her shoulder and said in a cool tone. "Gray-sama heard wrong."

He slightly widened his eyes, then he promptly delivered a sharp smack to her ass that gave her a small jolt and she whimpered raggedly. Her face warmed while she rubbed her thighs together, the gentle sting was sending static electricity straight to her clit. And with each new hit, she became more and more sensitive.

"You're getting quite mouthy aren't you?" Gray said playfully with a raised brow.

Juvia bit her lip and looked at him again. "Is that really the best you got, Gray-sama?"

He narrowed his eyes and growled quietly while adjusting his stance to give the girl exactly what she wanted. He raised his hand up high and slammed it down so hard, that the loud smack echoed through the room. She jolted forward with a sharp holler as his hand cupped her ass and stayed there. The bluenette panted quietly as the heat between her legs pulsed urgently.

"How was that?" Gray asked in a husky tone as his hand squeezed her tender bottom.

With a soft whimper, she gazed back at him, her eyes clouded. "Perfect."

He flashed his teeth in a pleased grin, then looked down to admire his handiwork. Her fair skin was turning pink from where his hand had landed and much like his bite marks, it was evidence of his own claim on her. A soft groan escaped him as his fingers moved over, then slid down and stroked her warm core, eliciting a small gasp from the girl.

"Good." He said gruffly and his two fingers rubbed her clit in a circular motion, making her whimper as her hips swiveled erratically.

Gray chuckled quietly before his hand cupped her warmth, then lifted her up and back, ignoring her tiny squeak. He then reached up, gripped the sides of her underwear and pulled them down to her knees, making her blush. He knelt down in front of her and lightly ran his fingers up her thighs, feeling her shiver beneath him. Juvia drew in a breath when she felt his cool slick tongue move up her thigh, before he sank his teeth into her freshly reddened cheek. She yelped sharply as he held her still, then he released the tender skin and gave a soothing lick to the area, earning a whimper from her.

He grinned to himself as his hands moved toward her inner thighs and his thumbs curled in, then spread her soft flesh, making her gasp and blush harder. Her body spasm-ed while her fingers curled in the sheets as his tongue ran along her wet folds. He stroked the center ridge a few times, causing her to shudder, then he moved back to the opening and she arched her back. The tip of his tongue slowly encircled her slick entrance, making her mewl raggedly as her eyes slammed shut. His chilled breath felt wonderful against her hot center and she shivered in response. While holding her steady, he plunged his tongue inside her and she released a strangled moan. "Ah, Gray-sama!"

He gripped her tight as he moved in and out of her quivering body, savoring her cries of ecstasy. She writhed uncontrollably, his delightfully wicked touch made her tingle all over and it was almost too much. He spread her thighs a little wider and thrust his tongue in deeper, making her spasm while a ragged holler spilled from her mouth. His tongue swirled around inside her and she yelped desperately while balling her fists. A deep growl emitted from him, sending a gentle vibration into her, which caused her eyes to snap open and sharp gasp to rush past her lips. "Ah, god!" She panted breathlessly.

Gray pulled out and smiled to himself, then administered another rough lick, feeling her shudder in his grasp. Pulling his head back, he then slid his fingers up her wet folds and pushed inside her, enjoying her sharp whimper that followed. He stood up and quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand, while his fingertips brushed her hot insides. Juvia mewled wantonly and bucked her hips, desperate for more. A small smirk crossed the ice mage's features and he rolled his fingers in her slick warmth, loving how good she felt. His dick throbbed painfully and he groaned lowly before removing his hand from her and pulled down his boxers.

Juvia's eyes fluttered open at the loss of his touch and she tried to look at him, "Gray-sama?"

She drew in a breath when she felt the tip of his member slide up her center then steady against her entrance. Both his hands tightly grasped her hips and she bit her lip in anticipation, before he thrust all the way into her. Juvia gasped sharply and threw her head back as her hands fisted in the sheets, while Gray growled deep.

"Fuckin' A!" He groaned and held her flush against him, then moved her hips in a circle, relishing the sensation of her soft walls caressing his length.

The bluenette whimpered helplessly, then flipped her hair to one side while looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes shimmering with desire. "Please Master, give it to Juvia hard!" She purred sensually.

A violent shiver raced up Gray's spine and he gripped the girl tighter as a ravenous lust took hold of him. A low guttural sound rose up from his throat as his dark eyes fixed on the water mage, a dangerous spark flashing in his irises that made her heart race. One hand reached out, griped some hair at the base of her neck and pulled back while the other securely held her hip. A loud yelp surged from Juvia's full lips as he started driving into her at a dizzying pace. Her nails clawed the bed as his hips slammed against hers repeatedly, making her moan sharply.

Gray cursed breathlessly and watched his length ram inside her tight warm body, while her sweet cries of pleasure echoed through the room. She arched her back and slammed her eyes shut, concentrating solely on the sensation of his member entering and leaving her. He released her locks, placed his hand in between her shoulder blades, then pushed her down so her face pressed against the mattress and she yelped in surprise. All the while, he never stopped thrusting into her roughly. She whimpered loudly as her fingers curled tightly in the sheets, the new angle was driving her absolutely crazy.

He grinned pleasantly and asked in a gruff voice. "Is this what you wanted, Juvia? Are you getting it hard enough, now!?" He inquired while plunging himself deep inside her.

The bluenette hollered raggedly as her cheeks flushed brightly. "Yes! Please Gray-sama, don't stop!" She begged breathlessly.

He smirked in delight then leaned forward, resting his hands above her shoulders and increased the speed, forcing a strangled moan from the girl. The pleasure was so overwhelming and she bit down on the sheet beneath her, feeling his length reach new depths inside her. Gray growled low, loving how her muscles were lightly clenching around him each time he buried himself in her. He slowed his movements as he worked on unzipping her dress.

Juvia gently smiled and reached her hand back, grabbing his and guided it down to the end of the zipper. She then moved her arm back as he slipped his hand underneath her dress and cupped her breast. His fingers squeezed the supple mound as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her shoulder blade. She blushed lightly and swiveled her hips while whispering his name. He groaned deep, before moving his arm out, then curling it around her waist and started lifting her up. She gasped as he held her flush against him while he stood up, then started pulling her backwards toward the head of the bed.

Juvia whimpered softly. "Gray-sama, what a-"

He then sat them both down on the mattress with her back to him and the slight bounce made her bit her lip to suppress a moan. He chuckled quietly then wasted no time pulling her dress off her shoulders and down to her waist. He paused doing that to grab her hips and made her ride him a few times, eliciting a strained whimper from her. Bringing her down hard, he growled low and licked the spot between her shoulder blades, making her shiver.

After a short moment, he then lifted her up to her feet, so he could yank down the cumbersome dress past her thighs. He held her steady as she stepped out of the dress and kicked off her underwear. Gray slightly scooted himself back and leaned against the padded headboard, before he spun Juvia around to face him. His hands gripped her waist and she softly gasped as he effortlessly picked her up and set her down in his lap.

"Now that's better." He said with a playful grin and she blushed prettily while situating herself above his hips.

His hand griped the base of his dick and she moved down, quickly brushing her wet folds along the tip before sinking onto him. She released a strangled moan as she took his full length inside her while he hissed a curse and clenched his jaw. She bit her bottom lip and put her hands on his shoulders while rolling her hips forward, whimpering raggedly. Gray smiled as he noticed Juvia still had on the white ruffled head band and a small black choker round her neck, as well as her black thigh highs. That whole outfit was definitely sexy, but having her naked with just those little touches, was a much bigger turn on for him.

She gripped his shoulders tighter and began gliding up and down on his member, moaning gently. He grunted low as his hands reached out and firmly grabbed her ass, before he started moving her faster. She yelped in surprise as he made her ride him harder and harder, enjoying her slick heat stroking him repeatedly. He gritted his teeth as a low guttural sound rose up from his chest and he watched her body jerked upward now that he had complete control of her movements.

She tossed her head back and hollered loudly as her nails dug into his shoulders. "Mm, yes!"

He grasped her backside harder and started rolling her hips forward, then back while still plunging into her at a continuous pace. Juvia gasped sharply and opened her eyes wide. "Gray-sama, ah! So, good!"

He grunted deep and thrust into her harder while rolling her hips along the curve of his throbbing arousal and felt her shudder. "Gray-sama, right there! Please!" She begged breathlessly.

He kept driving into her over and over while angling her hips in that vigorous rhythm as she panted heavily. She held onto him for dear life as her moans became more frequent and she felt her herself reaching the edge. "Ah! Juvia is-"

He tilted her hips a bit sharper as he thrust in and it brushed a new sensitive spot in her, triggering a release of hot electricity that made her body spasm wildly while she threw her head back, screaming out her release. Nerve endings fired off rapidly as she became consumed in ecstasy, reaching forward and gripping the headboard while her hips bucked and rolled erratically, despite the ice mage's firm grip on her. Gray slammed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath, feeling her walls clamp around him tightly. Juvia hollered raggedly, as she rode out the last of her orgasm, feeling her convulsions slowly ease.

Her arms then gave out and she slumped forward, collapsing on top of his cool hard body while panting heavily. He smiled down at her as his hands lightly stroked her thighs, feeling her shiver against him. After taking a moment to piece herself back together, the bluenette lifted her hand and pushed her hair out of her face while steadily sitting back up. A small blush dusted her cheeks when she saw Gray grinning handsomely at her and she noticed his dark eyes were still sharp and alert.

She furrowed her brows and looked down at his body, thinking that would somehow answer her curiosity. "Gray-sama, you didn't-"

He softly chuckled and said huskily. "Nope, not yet."

She bit her bottom lip as her hand moved out of her hair and laid palm down on his pectoral muscle. "Oh."

A small grin crossed his features as he reached forward and grabbed her hips, before he quickly glided her up his shaft, then brought her down, making her gasp sharply. "I love watching you get off."

She blushed again while steadying her hands on his chest. "You do?"

He laughed richly, then replied in a deep voice. "Of course I do. You're so fucking sexy when you cum." He added while rocking her hips forward.

Juvia whimpered gently then looked at her ice mage, feeling her boldness return as a mischievous little spark flashed in her blue eyes. She slowly licked her lips and started swiveling her hips on her own, making his hold on her relax. "And Juvia likes it when you watch her, Gray-sama. It turns her on to know she gives you pleasure." She purred in a silky voice while giving a hard flick of her hips.

Gray growled low and gritted his teeth, his hair clinging to his damp skin. Juvia moaned wantonly then sank down on his member and began moving her hips in wide figure 8's.

Gray tilted his head back as a deep groan emitted for him. "Fuck, Juvia!"

She blushed darker and continued moving her hips in that pattern, while adding a little flick in the middle.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at the girl on top of him, with a new urgency. He grabbed her back and leaned her forward, immediately latching his mouth onto her bare breast. His hand squeezed her other breast while he swirled the tip of his tongue around her nipple, then took it into his mouth, making her mewl softly. She laced her fingers through his dark locks, then yelped when he tugged her nipple with his teeth and thrust his hips up.

"Ah, Gray-sama!"

He released her breast with a growl, then wrapped his arm around the middle of her back and swiftly flipped them over, eliciting a tiny squeal from her. He quickly planted his palms on either side of her shoulders and started ramming his length inside her with sudden force. Juvia tossed her head back and yelled loudly, taken aback by his new vigor. She promptly wrapped her slender fingers around his forearms to keep herself steady as he slammed his hips repeatedly between her thighs, relishing the sound of her wanton cries. She could feel the muscles in her legs spasm-ing, yet she opened them wider to accommodate his girth and blushed when he approved with a low growl.

He delivered another hard thrust, jolting her forward, then he leaned down and dragged his tongue along her racing pulse, tasting her sweet skin. The bluenette whimpered and turned her head slightly to the side, giving him better access. He sucked the tender flesh and started grinding his pelvis into her, moving in a rough circular motion. Juvia drew in a sharp breath and she immediately grabbed his back while hooking her legs around his waist, bringing him closer. He grunted deep then rocked his hips forward and bit down on the soft skin of her neck. She shivered and yelped in response, before digging her nails into his shoulder blades. A low guttural sound rumbled up from his chest, making her eyes open.

Gray pulled back and she caught the feral glint in his eyes that made her instantly still. He quickly snatched her wrists and pinned them above her head, ignoring her tiny gasp. He then started plunging himself into her tight opening, while she arched her back and moaned incessantly, drowning in pleasure. She slammed her eyes shut and panted heavily, her body trembling uncontrollably. He cursed breathlessly, watching her supple body writhe beneath him and feeling her heat envelope his member, he knew his climax was approaching soon.

Her blue eyes fluttered open when Gray's cool lips pressed against hers in a hungry kiss. He angled his mouth to deepen the embrace and she obliged him by parting her lips, allowing his tongue to slide in. She whimpered into his mouth as he thrust his hips forward, getting deep inside her. With a couple more, she couldn't stand it and broke the kiss to holler. "Ah, Gray!"

He shuddered in delight and felt her squeeze him, making him hiss a curse. He couldn't hold it any longer and held her wrists down with one hand while the other roughly kneaded her breast as he slammed into her over and over. Juvia cried out and arched her back high, absolutely loving how hard he was being. Her walls tightened around him again and he growled loudly, before ramming it in and buried his full length inside her.

"Fuck!" A violent tremor coursed through him and he groaned deep as he released himself in her warm body.

Juvia gasped as she felt his arousal throb in her and she tossed her head back while yelling at the top of her lungs. Gray gritted his teeth as he pushed through the girl's spasms and felt her muscles take him in deeper, making him shiver. The bluenette gave a final buck of her hips and panted heavily, feeling a bit dizzy with euphoria. Gray let go of her wrists and administered one more hard thrust, then collapsed onto his forearms, his breathing ragged.

He then rolled over onto his back with a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. They both laid there for a few moments, chests heaving and bodies coated in sweat. Eventually, they came back down to reality, as the blissful haze their orgasms induced, began to ebb away.

Juvia licked her lips while brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes and sighed. "Gray-sama, has Juvia ever told you, that you're amazing?"

The ice mage chuckled at that and turned his head toward her. "Only a couple times." He said with a tiny grin.

She fixed her shimmering blue eyes on him and smiled sweetly. "Well, it's true."

He simply smirked, then reached out and grabbed her slender waist, before pulling her into him. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she laid on her side with her back pressed against his chest and he planted a few kisses along the crook of her neck. "You should really give yourself more credit, babe. Cause to me, how you move those hips of yours, is freaking amazing!"

Juvia lightly giggled as he gently squeezed his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "Juvia is glad Gray-sama liked it." She purred while running her fingertips along his arm.

Gray placed some more kisses on her shoulder as he softly growled. "Hell yeah, I did."

Juvia bit her bottom lip while her fingers lazily stroked his forearm.

After a moment, Gray smirked. "I see you didn't do much cleaning, maid." He teased gruffly.

The water mage blushed as a tiny laugh escaped her. "Well, Juvia thought that Master wanted her to perform _other_ duties for him." She countered in a playful tone.

He grinned deviously and moved his hand up to cup her breast, making her gasp. "Mm, you got that right."

Her face warmed as he gave a firm squeeze to her chest, then his eyes glanced up to her head.

"Well, you're a devoted maid I'll give you that. You even kept this little ruffly thing on the whole time." He said huskily as his index finger gently flicked the white lace ruffle on her headband.

Juvia furrowed her brows and immediately reached up and put her hand on the headband. "Eh? Juvia totally forgot she had it on!"

Gray couldn't help but laugh as Juvia ran her fingers along the ruffled thing, quite amazed that it stayed on the whole time.

Calming down, Gray released a quiet chuckle then hugged the bluenette tighter while resting his chin in the crook of her shoulder. "God I love you."

Juvia froze in place, as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened in shock. 'Did, Gray-sama just...'

When he heard a short sniffle coming from the girl in his arms, Gray knitted his brows together. "Juvia, are you okay?"

She then spun herself around to face him and he was surprised to see tears brimming her beautiful blue eyes. "Gray-sama.." She said in a shaky voice and he slightly widened his eyes.

"What the? Did I say something wrong?" He asked in utter bewilderment.

The water mage silently shook her head, then cupped the sides of his face and swiftly pressed her lips against his, which only made him more confused.

She kissed him softly, while her tears rolled down her fair cheeks. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and felt her heart swell with ardent affection. "I love you, Gray. So much."

The ice mage widened his eyes, shocked at hearing her talk in the first person

"Whoa, Juvia I-"

He was cut off by her kissing him again, but this time, he let it go and returned the kiss while wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Juvia melted into him, sighing happily and ignored the tears as they trickled down her face.

...

**And there you have it! :D I hope you liked that little bit of fluff at the end:)** **I also wanted to throw in another lemon since we're **

**coming to the end T-T *sniffle* And yes, it was a bit kinky.. but I've been holding it in for 10 Chapters and I just couldn't **

**help myself! It was also a tribute to our beloved Super Freak, Juvia! Cause I sympathize with her... she's a passionate little **

**masochist who just wants to be punished by the man she desires! *sigh* But anyway, I hope it wasn't too much:/ I really did try **

**to tone it down! ** **Well, until next time.. take care 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! It is a bittersweet feeling to present you with, the Final Chapter!**

**This was by far one of the hardest chapters I had to write, just cause endings are not really my strong suit, but I think this one **

**came out alright! I hope you all enjoy it ^_^ **

Cana shivered as a chill breeze swept over her and she promptly wrapped her light jacket over her chest, then crossed her arms. It was abnormally cold on the dock that night and the thick fog which clung in the air, gave the atmosphere an eerie quality.

"Man, I could really use a drink right now." The brunette said disgruntled as she shifted her legs uneasily.

Just then, some peculiar noises emanated somewhere off the water's edge and Cana swiftly turned her head towards them as she listened intently. The fog was still too thick that she couldn't see anything beyond it, but she could hear something heavy being dragged along the grass as well as some very ragged breathing.

Cana's eyes widened as a drop of perspiration rolled down the side of her forehead. "I don't like this.." She stated nervously while her fingers tightly clutched the thin fabric of her jacket.

The labored breathing continued as a shadow slowly appeared in the fog and Cana raised her brow when she noticed how short in stature the figure was. The dragging sound transferred to the dock as she heard the creaks of the wooden planks while the form slowly moved along. As the fog began to clear, the first thing she identified, was the outline of a wide brimmed hat and a long coat.

Confused, the card mage tilted her head to the side and asked. "Master? Is that you?"

A small high pitched voice answered her, "Yes, you can call me Master!"

Cana paled as the fog dispersed, revealing Happy shuffling toward her in his pimped out attire, complete with his bling necklace, his bejeweled cane and his heavy platforms. The feline slowly shuffled his back paws along in those huge platforms while panting and leaning against his cane.

"Happy?!" Cana asked incredulously, her mind was reeling as it tried to comprehend what she was truly seeing.

Happy finally stopped in front of the brunette and took a moment to catch his breath. He then looked up to her with a confident smirk on his furry face. "The one and only, sweet cheeks!"

Cana's jaw dropped slightly as she stared down at the blue cat. "Sweet cheeks?! Where do you get off calling me that, Happy? And what hell are you doing here anyway?!"

"That's Mr. Happy to you, toots." Happy replied calmly and set his cane down.

Cana scoffed in disbelief while the cat reached into a pocket of his purple coat. "I get to call you whatever I want and you're going to do my bidding from now on! Cause if you don't, then I'll show people..this!" Happy exclaimed as he pulled out the picture of Cana in her threesome and showed it to the card mage.

She immediately gasped as her eyes widened. "How, the fuck?!"

Happy giggled maliciously as he waved the picture at Cana. "That's right! It's time for Mr. Happy to be the boss for a change!"

Cana narrowed her eyes then reached forward to snatch the picture from his paw, but he reacted fast and quickly pulled back, before returning the photo to his coat pocket. "Please, I'm not falling for that again!" He said with a slight bitterness in his tone.

Cana knitted her brows together quizzically. "Eh?"

The cat then crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you think I'm stupid?!"

All of the sudden, his weight shifted and he started to fall forward. Panicking, Happy squealed as he waved his arms about frantically, trying to readjust himself. From on top of his tall platforms, the ground looked very unforgiving. He flailed about rapidly and the momentum, pushed him upright, but then he began to fall backwards. Happy's eyes bulged out as he screeched shrilly, his limbs wiggling every which way.

Watching all of this, Cana couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing as she clutched her sides.

Happy quickly righted himself, then stepped out of his platform and set his back paws on the dock. With a growl, he bent forward and grabbed both shoes, then hastily chucked them into water; in his efforts he emitted a squeaky 'Meh!' instead of the powerful roar he perceived it to be. After that was done, the exceed glared up at Cana with all the intimidation he could muster. "Is Mr. Happy gonna have to smack a hoe?!" He bellowed angrily.

That shut Cana up as she stopped mid snicker and gasped sharply, her eyes widening. "Why you, cocky little fur ball!" She yelled as a nerve pinched on the side of her head.

Happy folded his arms again, completely unfazed and continued. "That picture will be posted all over Magnolia, if you don't agree to my demands and give me fish! A lot of them! Now make with the fishes, my boozy floozy!" He added while shaking his paw at the brunette threateningly.

Cana's eyebrow twitched as she gritted her teeth, nearly shaking with fury. The feline looked down and inspected his claws in a very casual manner, waiting patiently for the girl.

Cana narrowed her eyes as she reached into her bag and said through gritted teeth. "So, you want fish do you?" Her voice dark and venomous. She then pulled out a lone card and it started to glow. "Here!" She yelled and dozens of fish suddenly landed right on top of Happy, knocking him down and burying him in the process.

After a moment, the cat popped his head out from the top of the heap, a fish resting on the brim of his hat and a tiny frown on his face. But then he looked down at the pile and his eyes immediately lit up. "It's fish!" He squealed in delight and threw some fish up in the air, while giggling gleefully.

Cana rolled her eyes as she stuffed the card back into her bag.

Happy's eyes gleamed with joy as he picked up a particularly large fish and stroked it lovingly. The feline regained his composure when he looked up and saw the card mage staring at him with one hand resting on her hip. Happy quickly cleared his throat, then spoke in a cool confident tone. "You did good, sugar lips. Meet me here again tomorrow night. Same place, same time and bring that card."

Cana glared coldly at the cat as a tiny growl of annoyance rose up from her throat.

Happy sighed in content. "Yes, this is the beginning of a beautiful arrangement!"

Cana's eye twitched as the feline resumed tossing fish up in the air happily. The brunette clenched her fists then turned away with a huff and started stomping down the dock. She only got a few feet, when a stray fish fell directly in front of her foot just as she stepped down, causing her right leg to fly out from under her. She yelped in alarm as she fell hard onto her curvy backside. She promptly rolled to her side and cradled her sore rump with her hands. "Ah, my ass!"

Happy, having watched the whole display, suddenly burst into a fit of laughter while pointing his paw at Cana, bits of fish flying from his wide open mouth.

The card mage glared murderously at the cat as she rubbed her tender cheek and muttered angrily under her breath.

...

The sun was warm and bright as Gray and Juvia sat at a table outside a café which overlooked the harbor.

"Gray-sama, can Juvia try some of your shaved ice?" The water mage asked sweetly as she watched Gray pop the spoon into his mouth.

His onyx eyes fixed on the girl beside him and a corner of his mouth curled upward, before he removed the silver wear from his lips. "Sure babe."

Juvia beamed in response as she watched Gray scoop up some of the icy treat from his bowl, then present the spoon to her. Her tongue quickly grazed her top lip as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned her body toward him. Gray stole a quick glance down the front of her pink summer dress as she leaned in.

Her full lips parted and he watched as she took the spoon into her mouth and made a small yummy sound. He grinned to himself and as she pulled back, a tiny drip of the syrup ran down her bottom lip.

The ice mage abandoned his spoon, then quickly dipped his head down and swept his tongue along her lips, eliciting a tiny gasp from the bluenette. A light blush dusted her cheeks as he licked off the sweet syrup, then pressed his lips to hers. Juvia sighed softly and kissed him back, tasting the cherry flavor as their tongues met briefly, before they eventually pulled away.

Her blue eyes sparkled prettily as she looked into his dark orbs and licked her lips. "Mm, yummy." She purred.

Gray smiled handsomely as his gaze flickered down to her perfect pink lips, then back up to her eyes. "Yes, you are." He replied in a low husky voice.

Juvia bit her bottom lip and absentmindedly fingered the chain of his necklace, causing a corner of his mouth to curl upward. She then glanced at her strawberry parfait sitting on the table and turned back to him, asking in a silky tone. "Would Gray-sama like a taste of Juvia's ice cream, as well?"

A sinful smirk crossed his sharp features as he answered gruffly. "Can I eat it _off_ you, instead?"

The water mage's cheeks flushed again and she timidly looked down, replying quietly "N-Not right here.."

He chuckled quietly, then reclaimed his spoon and leaned forward, scooping up some of the girl's dessert and put it into his mouth. "Hmm, not bad...still think it would taste better on you though." He stated while raising his brow suggestively.

Juvia's thighs clenched ever so slightly as she felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Well, maybe later..." She said a bit timidly

Gray licked the underside of his spoon and grinned salaciously. "I'll hold you to it."

The bluenette bit her lip and after a moment, she looked at the ice mage and tilted her head to the side, thinking to herself. "Gray-sama...are you happy?"

He blinked at her, curious as to where that came from. "Yeah, of course I am. Why do you ask?"

She offered him a tiny smile and replied. "Because it's important to Juvia that Gray-sama is content."

Gray smiled warmly and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him and emitting a small gasp from her. "You're too good to me Juvia." He said lowly as his dark eyes shined with an ardent affection.

The girl blushed as her heart began to beat faster. "Oh, no I-"

She was silenced as his lips covered hers in a tender but firm kiss. She sighed gently as she temporarily lost herself in the embrace. He lingered for a moment, then pulled away and her eyes fluttered open as he placed his hand on her neck and brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Yes Juvia, I am happy." He said with a reassuring grin.

Juvia smiled brightly then suddenly wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tight, pressing her cheek to his collarbone. He chuckled quietly and laid his arms on her back, returning the hug. The water mage closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. "Then Juvia is happy too!"

Gray looked adoringly at the girl in his arms and smirked to himself. The two mages stayed that way for a long time, not giving a second thought to their desserts that were slowly melting under the warm sun.

** ~The End~**

**...**

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe we have come to the end! *sniffle* Parting is such sweet sorrow! **

**But I do hope you liked it:D I absolutely loved writing this story and I thank all of you readers who have stuck with me from the**

**beginning! Seriously, you guys rock! I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but your guy's support really helped me**

**stay positive and find the inspiration to keep on keepin' on!**

**So anyway, I have a bunch of Gruvia ideas that I'm just itching to put together! I think I'll turn them into a collection of one-shots! **

**I'm so excited:D Take care everyone^-^**


End file.
